A Vampire Kiss
by 4ever-a-fairy
Summary: FT Academy.Lucy is the kindest popularity and Natsu is the shyest.This starts as a usual life, but why did it turn upside down?Why does she have to move in the other side of the world only because she tries to stay away form natsu?what happened a year earlier,when he asked her out?What did she find out about him?why is he acting like a devil, gentleman then maniac?whats love anyway
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new fanafiction! I hope you'll enjoy it! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_Mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes._

_Mistakes are small, that are not such a pain._

_And __mistakes are big, that are a huge burden of guilt._

_When I made my first big mistake, I wasn't living so I could fix it, like people would usually do. _

_I was living so I could die._

Fairy Tail Academy. A normal high school with popularities and shy students, smart ones and stupid ones. It was an academy where you were learning and had fun. Every day was something new and there wasn't any moment you would get bored. You had great friends that you can spent time with and you had a purpose every day.

Natsu Draganeel, the most shy kid that everybody ever saw, appeared to have a crush on Lucy Heartfilia, the kind, beautiful, sweet popularity of the whole high school.

Natsu was trying to do something, but he was to shy to make any move. When he accidentally met her on the hall, she smiled at him so sweetly, not knowing anything, that it made him faint. She got scared and called a nurse. At the nursery, she stayed with him the whole time. When he woke up, she smiled and sighed with relief.

''Are you all right?'', she asked him.

''A…I…Um..w…le…'', he said blushing like crazy, not being able to say anything.

''Huh? What's wrong?'', she said not knowing about his shyness.

''Than…thank…y-you…'', he said low. Lucy barely heard him.

''Oh, but for what? I just called a nurse because you fainted. Are you OK now? Was it because you didn't eat or something?''

''I…um…d…did…''

''Are you sure you are OK? You can barely speak.''

Natsu bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tight. He said as loud as he could, and that meant like the normal speaking, thinking this was the perfect moment to confess:

''I…I like you very much, Lucy Heartfilia! Will you go on a date with me?'', he managed to say, then he felt a little dizzy, being about to faint again.

Lucy blushed, but then she smiled kindly and said giggling:

''So this is what it all was about! You were acting strange because you like me? You are such a nice guy…um…''

''N-natsu…''

''…Natsu. I saw you a kind-hearted guy with the others. I may not share your feelings…but I'd love to go on a date with you!'', she said with a wonderful smile on her beautiful face, making the boy blush even harder. His face lit up and he also smiled happily.

''Thank you…'', he said wanting to jump with joy.

''Can you pick me up tomorrow at 7?''

''S-Sure. Um…I…I never did this kind of things before, so I… I probably…''

''It's OK, Natsu! If you want, I can pick you up.'', she said giggling again.

''B-But that is a boy's jo..ob, isn't…it?''

''We can make an exception this time…''

''That would…probably …be better.'', he said embarrassed of himself.

Lucy smiled wonderfully and then left the room.

Natsu was still sitting on the nursery bed. He was thinking.

Then he smiled.

Lucy told her friends everything that happened in the next break.

''As expected from our kind Lucy…'', Lissana said with a big smile on her face.

''Well, Natsu is a very cute guy, but he is so shy! Such a pity… he would have been the Fairy Tail's biggest bishie.'', Mira said.

''It's not a pity, I think he's cute like this.'', Lucy said blushing and smiling.

Erza took her chin between her fingers and looked in her eyes with a prince's smile.

''Lucy…you know if he does anything to you I'll kick his ass, don't you? Also good luck, he's a hard one. Because he's to shy.''

''My dear Erza, I'll be all right.'', Lucy said giggling and putting her friend's hand away.

''Lucy…'', the sweet voice of Levy's sounded near. ''You'll be all right!''

''I know I'll be all right! What's wrong with you guys? It's just a date.'', Lucy said blushing again and still smiling.

''Huh? A date? Our sweet Lucy has a date?'', Gray said interested in the conversation.

''Could you not speak so loud, please, Gray?''

''That's right, Gray. It's supposed to be a secret…'', Juvia whispered smiling devilry and winking at the guy.

He got the message and screamed:

''So who are you going to a date with, Lucy?''

''JUVIA!'', Lucy said to the laughing girl.

''HEEEE? Lu-chan is going on a date?'', could be heard all over the class.

''So who is the lucky he?'', Gray said curious. ''Or lucky she, who knows?''

''Of course it's a he! But I'm not going to tell you, because then everybody will know.''

''HEE? But it's Juvia's fault!''

''No, it's not Juvia's fault!'', Juvia said angry. ''You bastard, do you want to pick up a fight for blaming Juvia?''

''But Juvia, it is your fault. Look what you've done, Lulu-chi in now mad and soon all the school will found out that she is going on a date with Natsu Draganeel.

''How did you know?'', Lucy said curious.

''Lucy…Natsu has a crush on you since the second grade from school… But I didn't really think the brat would actually be able to make a move on you. He's just to shy…''

''Poor guy…must have been really hard for him all these years.'', Evengreen said not so interested in the conversation.

''OKOKOK! Enough!'', Lucy shout really blushing. ''The break is over and I am not going to talk about this all day.''

When the teacher entered the class and sat down, Gray said ''Hey teacher, did you know Lucy is going on a date with Natsu Draganeel?". However Erza made him feel sorry for what he just did. But as he and Juvia said later, it sure was worth Lucy's face.

The following day, at 7 o'clock, Lucy, in a cute black T-shirt and short jeans, knocked at Natsu's door.

He slowly opened the door, his face being all red.

''Hi! Lucy said with a smile on her face. ''Are you ready?''

''Um… yeah I guess.''

''Aww, come on! You don't have to be shy! Let's have fun.

''S-Sure…''

''So…Where are we going first?''

''I was thinking about an amusement park, what do you say?''

''Sounds great! Wanna go to the Magic Show first?''

''Yeah, sure.''

The two had a lot of fun, saw amazing that they had no idea how were done. The next place they went was the Water Chute, were they really got wet. Natsu gave Lucy his coat, cause she was cold, saying:

''Um…what about we now go to the Haunted House?''

''Eh? Aren't you going to be scared?'', Lucy bantered him with a smile on her face.

''If I am a little shy…that doesn't mean I am a scared kitty…'', Natsu said blushing.

''A little?'', Lucy laughed. ''However, let's go! I've never been to one.''

''Yeah…Neither did I, that's why I want to try it.''

They took their places and felt how they were starting to move into the dark. Creepy sounds could be heard and suddenly a skeleton jumped on Lucy's face. She screamed and then started to laugh along with Natsu. They both were scared many times, but after a while, the little car stopped almost throwing them away. Lucy kept quiet and so did Natsu.

''It's part of the show, right?'', she said after a while a little scared. She couldn't see anything there, in the dark.

''I guess…'', Natsu said completely calm.

''You sure aren't a scared kitty.''

''Huh? Why? Are you scared?''

''Of course I am you silly! What if there is no show in this, what if we can't get out of here?''

''Don't worry…'', Natsu said with a shy voice. ''I…um…I am here…"

''And what are you going to do? Hold me?'', Lucy said trying to look tough and to say something funny.

''Well…um…if t-that makes you feel better…''

''I was joking, it's OK. We don't have to be_ that _lovely-dovely.'', she said laughing.

''Tell me a joke. That would make you feel better.''

''I told you. I am OK. I mean, yeah, I'm scared, but it'll be all right…right?''

They both flinched when the little car moved, but it started to spin in circles.

''What's happening?'', Lucy said.

''Dunno…''

Finally, after a while everything turned back to normal. And the vehicle went straight forward. Then, something caught Lucy from her waist and wanted to push her toward Natsu, so she ended up hurt in the edge of his chair. Natsu screamed in surprise and she screamed as well. Something else caught her hair and pulled it toward her back. She was forced to let her head fall back. Then she felt something wet on her neck and something scratching her cheek and blood coming out. Everything hurt her and she was very scared while she screamed. She had something heavy on her knees and it all felt like she was bullied or something. But she also felt Natsu's arms trying to help her get rid of whatever that was. Suddenly, they saw light and they realized they were approaching the end.

It was over. Lucy was still hurt, feeling pain all over her body. Natsu took her hand and they got out of that place. They wert to a bathroom, dodging the curious looks of the people around. He closed the door and went near Lucy, who was wiping away the blood she had on her cheek.

''Are you all right?'', he asked fast.

"I don't know what happened back there, but it sure wasn't part of the show. I really thought it would be fun.''

''I'm sorry… It was… my idea. Oh, damn it. It's my… fault…'', he said feeling very guilty.

''Calm down, you have nothing to do with it.'', she said smiling at him. ''I had a great time, but I think I should go home now, OK? I don't want people to stare at me. I mean…look at my hair.'', she smiled sadly taking her hair in her hand and looking at it.

''Let me… take you there…'', Natsu said shyly again.

''Yes, I'd love that.''

The sun already set, now it was dark. The two were walking toward Lucy's apartment. They went through a strait street where there was nobody. They had to go down some stairs, but the shy Natsu tripped and fell, accidentally dragging the girl with him. When she opened her eyes, he was underpinned only on his forearm above her shoulders…on her. She blushed really hard. She immediately thought he would apologize until his mouth hurt, like he always used to, so she said fast, wanting to comfort him:

''Ouch…I'm sorry. I guess I tripped and dragged you with me. It's… it's my fault, please forgive me…he, he…'', she said embarrassed she had to do this, but her kind heart told her to do so. She was about to raise in her elbows, so she can stand up. But she couldn't do so, because Natsu wasn't moving at all. He stared in her eyes with his whole face changed and with no scent of blush in his cheeks. Now Lucy was starting to feel uncomfortable. She suddenly froze as she saw him closing slowly the distance between them with the most serious face she had ever seen. She put her hand on his forehead saying:

''Natsu…? Are you all right? Do you have a fever or something?'', she said but also because she wanted to push his further from her face.

He didn't say anything. He just kept on getting closer to her. But in stead of aiming her lips, he went down to her neck. His tongue came out and started to move on her white skin.

Lucy's heart was beating like crazy. She didn't know what to do. She tried to push him, but in was like a kitty was pushing a dinosaur. He didn't even feel her hands. She tried not to panic, but her voice told how scared she was,

''N-Natsu…? What are you doing…? Please get off me…''

She heard his breathing in her ear.

''Lucy…'', he whispered. ''Let me tell you a secret…''

Lucy, now, as she obviously realized his voice was so changed, she was making huge efforts to push him. He got even closer to her ear. She felt his lips tickling her.

''It was_ me_ in the Haunted House…'', he whispered.

Lucy froze once more. Her eyes widened. Then she felt her neck pierced by two teeth and her blood was forced out. She struggled and screamed whit pain and calling for help. But nobody heard her. She was slowly feeling tired and her look got foggy. She still felt his heavy body and his lips on her neck. He had blood all over his mouth and on her neck there was also little fuzzes of blood. She was breathing lowlier, he could feel that, and she could feel and hear his gulps under her ear.

After like a half of hour or even more, Lucy's eyes closed. She was barely breathing.

Because…she was just ''kissed'' by a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! The new chapter! Sorry for this late update. I went to a camp. So, what's up with the reviews? I barely had some!**** Anyway. Thanks for those who reviewed! Now enjoy! **

The following days, Lucy didn't show up at school. Because of the blood loose, but nobody knew that except for Natsu and herself. The fake guy was still the shy shadow among the students and the bloody 'murderer' among the outside people.

So after a few weeks, the school was getting suspicious, so Natsu decided to make a move.

''Does anybody know where Heartfillia is?'', the teacher asked looking around the class when he reached her name in the catalogue.

''Who knows? In vacation, sick, family business…'', Gray said looking at the teacher with eyes that were betraying his little worry.

''But it's been four weeks and nobody saw her since then.''

The class remained silent and thought. Lissana seemed like she was killing herself to remember something.

''Let me see… the last time we saw her was Wednesday, right?. Wednesday she…went on a date with Natsu!'', she said, her words turning louder and happier as she stood up.

''YEAAAHH…!'', the group of people started to get the point.

''So what?'', the tall teacher asked.

''Well, we should ask Natsu of course!'', Lissana said.

''In break, now open the books at page 297.''

''NOOOO….!'', the students growled bored of school. They thought 'the Lucy business' would save them from learning.

Murderers. Killers. However you would like to call them, the blood-thirst group of four students were going toward one specific classroom. Gray. Erza. Mira. Lissana. The guy approached the back of a pink haired student that was eating in a dark corner, all alone. He hit his hand against the wall, beside Natsu's shoulder.

''Yo brat! Speak! Play time's over.''

''Calm down, Gray. We don't know if the loser knows anything yet.'', Lissana said, her eyes burning with anger.

''So tell us.'', Mira said. ''What's up with Lucy? We know you were the last one who saw her.''

''A-Are you talking about the d-date? She said…um…she said…''

''OK, that's enough. I'm killing him.'', Gray said angry.

''CALM DOWN, YOU STUPID BRAT!''

Erza lost her temper. Everybody was silent. They knew she was the most affected of her dear friend's miss. She was the one who wanted the most to kill him, but she couldn't. As Lissana said.

''Continue…'', she said through her teeth, her face screaming angriness and kill thirst.

Natsu shook in fear. Well, you know…the shy Natsu.

''She said…s-she was feeling sick…I mean she didn't feel good and she…um…asked me to take her home and…um…'', Natsu was pushed away and he saw the group moving toward the exit. Without another word, they were about to leave, when he said with a shaking voice:

''W-Wait. There…is something more.''

The four turned at the same time to face him.

''I…I think something bit…her…''

''What…?'', Mira said starting to shake with worry. ''What makes you say that?''

Natsu looked like a scared kitty. He said fast:

''I don't know, she was wearing something around her neck and it looked like it really hurt her and she said she was ok, but she was bleeding and…and… I… I don't know…''

''Hold it, how do you know if she was wearing something around her neck?''

''It's complicated… She…kind of told me something about a snake and she seemed like she wanted someone to know, but something kept her from speaking. I don't know either…''

''You are stupid. Let's go to her home.'', Gray said.

''B-But there are still classes…'', Natsu said quietly.

''Who cares about some stupid classes. She might be in danger.'', Lissana said turning her back to the guy and going toward the exit. ''Let's go, guys.''

The door closed with a heavy noise, leaving curious students with their eyes on it and a pink haired one with a little grin on his face that no one ever saw.

It all was like in a horror movie. The entrance door opened slowly with a long creak. It was dark in the whole building. Mira whispered, surprising even herself:

''Which one is her apartment?''

They looked for the door that had the number 13 on it. Number 11…number 12…and number…13?

Lissana screamed in surprise and Mira lead her hands to her mouth. Everybody had their eyes widened.

On the door made of wood, something was written with blood.

'STAY AWAY OR YOU WILL BE NEXT'

.

.

.

''…Lucy…What happened to her…?'', Erza said, ''…Open the door now!''

''Erza…'', Lissana snuggled the girl's hand. ''Read…''

''I… read,… Lissana.''

''Then read again… cause' I'm not going in.''

Erza was about to scream at the girl, but she stopped. She was also afraid. Finally, she knocked at the door. No answer, of course. They weren't surprised.

After some time, she laid her hand on the latch.

''Fine…I'm also going…'', Lissana decided thinking of her dear friend.

CLICK. CREEEEAAACCK~…

It was dark. Gray slowly lit up the room after he found the switch. The smell of blood hit the four and they saw a blood stripe going from the door to a bed. They slowly approached it. Lissana had tears in her eyes. They were all praying she was still alive.

''Oh dear God…tell me she isn't dead, tell me she isn't dead, tell me…'', Gray whispered for all.

A cover blobbed with dark red hid something under, but they all saw a little white head resting on a blood dirty pillow. She was so white that you could swear she was dead. She had a lot of dried blood on her face. Gray, Erza, Lissana and Mira just stood there frozen, breathless. They were afraid of what they will find if they take off the cover. They were afraid of the possibility that she may be dead.

''Lucy…'', Lissana squeaked while tears were running down her face.

Gray had the courage to raise his trembling hand and to approach the edge of the covering, right beside her white lips. But he suddenly stopped.

He sighed quietly, his breath shaking.

''What's wrong, Gray?'', Erza managed to whisper with pain and fear.

''She's alive…'', he said loud with a smile on his face signifying relief. ''She's breathing. Let's get her to a hospital…. And let's get out of here…''

''From now on, everyone, be on guard!'', Erza said with a strong voice that was still shaking. ''We should take what is written on the door seriously.''

After two weeks, Lucy Hearfillia was the main event at school. Everyone visited her every break in her classroom and they helped her for they knew how weak she was. She was always falling, but someone was always there to catch her.

One day, she was just coming out of the nursery while the classes were held and no one was on the hallway. She walked slowly toward her classroom. But suddenly, a chill spread in her whole body and she felt her head heavy and dizzy. She panted.

Because she didn't know why, but she knew where this feeling was coming from.

Face to face, she met _him_. When their eyes came across, he grinned and then laughed so hard that it scared her even more. She gnashed her teeth, feeling how her feet were weakening. He took her chin in his fingers and approached his face to hers.

''How are you doing, sweetheart? Or should I call you sweetblood?''

''Natsu… you bastard…'', she said feeling her heart beating faster and her blood pumping in her temples. She was panting heavier. Her anger was magnifying.

''YOU DAMN FAKE BASTARD!'', she screamed preparing her fist to hit him. He easily dodged and because she couldn't stop, she hit the wall, and for her surprise, a huge hole surrounded her tight fist and pieces of concrete fell down beside her feet.

''Wha…?'', she said shocked.

Natsu started laughing.

''Wow. You're fast. I mean you're transforming fast!''

''Transforming…? What…do you mean?'', she whispered even more shocked.

He slowly approached her ear and whispered as well:

''Oh, didn't I tell you?... You are turning into a vampire juuust like me. Isn't that great?'', he grinned.

She froze. Her heart stopped for a moment.

''What… are you talking about…?''

''Hee? You still don't get it? I _bit_ you. You are turning into a vampire. Vampires have special powers, like, you know…strength, speed… substitution...''

He smiled. And then giggled like a devil. She widened her eyes.

''Last night was really fun… Let's do it again some other time…'', he whispered in her ear.

She wasn't able to say a single word. Her whole body trembled. Her widen eyes glimmered in the sun that was shining through the window in the moment tears gathered in their little corners. Then they fell down her cheeks like rivers. Her sobs made her lips tremble and her pathetic face looked at the ground.

''Why…?'', she whispered. She calmed her nerves down and sadness ran in her whole body. Natsu suddenly flinched at the sound of her voice. His smile was gone and he just looked at her crying.

''Why would you do such a thing?...''

He thought. Maybe he had a reason, maybe he didn't…

''…See you around.'', he turned, walking away.

''I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!'', Lucy screamed. Her face changed again. Her red eyes were filled with pain, anger, suffering, disgust, insanity and tears. He just stopped, but he didn't face her. His hands were in his pockets.

''And what if I don't want to tell you?''

''THEN DIE!'', she screamed, jumping once again on him with her fist targeting his head. Her amazing speed took him by surprise and he didn't have enough time to dodge.

So he just started laughing and caught her fist in his hand without any effort. His other hand was still in his pocket, but he had to take it out and do the same thing again when she raised her other fist preparing for a second punch along with a scream.

''I totally didn't except for this fast transformation. Soon your teeth will grow, and without anyone to teach you how to control yourself, the whole school will find out you new identity!'', he laughed. ''So you better not kill me for you will need a teache!.''

''SHUT UP AND DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE!''

Her punches came one after another, but he dodged every single one of them smiling amused of her anger. But he soon got bored and stopped her by catching her knuckles and hitting them by the wall.

''OK, enough! I thought you had to go to classes.''

''LET GO OF ME! YOU BASTARD, DIE!''

Natsu was getting irritated.

''If you want someone to die so badly, then die yourself!'', he shouted.

She suddenly stopped. Her tears were still falling, but she didn't move an inch. Her face got serious.

''You say… I'll turn into a …vampire?'', she whispered with her eyes widened with insanity of the idea. She smiled.

She giggled.

Then she laughed like crazy.

''A vampire, huh?'', she smiled sadly.

He was a little surprised by her reaction. But her smile suddenly vanished.

''I'd rather die.''

He now was very surprised.

''Say Natsu…''

.

.

.

…_Have you ever killed someone?..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Im am so happy that all of you reviewd me! That was so sweet of you all. But there are some things ****I really have to make clear…**

**HSoft: thanks so much for your review! Yeah, I like Natsu's tough guy act too. And no, Lucy is not going crazy. She is just very…confused and shocked and she doesn't want to turn into a vampire no matter what. And as you said, let there be blood!**

**LuckyLifeSmile: geez, you really troubled my day! Lucy didn't lose…it… You got it wrong! Natsu just said that referring to the night when he sucked her blood! :)))) I can't believe you actually understood this. Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing! You have a great imagination! ( no, really, in the good way)**

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: Um…look…I may be a little short-minded, but I thought and thought and wasn't able to figure out if you like or not my story. Didn't you understand it or something? Anyway, thanks for reviewing. It really means a lot for me.**

**GoldenRoseTanya: I don't know why, but your reviews are always so adorable! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**grayluulovenaluu: hahaha! You have some great ideas! You can use them to write your own story, but I am afraid I have another diabolic plans with Hiro Mashima-sempai's amazing characters… thank you for stopping by and reading my story and reviewing! Come again some other time! Hohohoho *old man's voice***

**Enjoy this chappy! **

SLAP!

Natsu's palm hit the young girl's pretty face, making her wake up from the insanity she was in.

''You fool. How dare you say that! Does your life mean nothing to you?'', he screamed.

''Now? Not any more.'', she whispered loud enough for him to hear her.

''Tch…'', he said disgusted.

''And guess what. It's only your fault.''

He wasn't able to reply to this. She was right after all.

''So what's up with the tough you from moments ago? Don't tell me you softened hearing the life stuff. It would really surprise me that you, who just ruined my life would care so much about it.''

''Shut up. You don't understand anything. How could you?'', he said. ''You don't _know_ anything…''

''Know what?'', she asked a little curious because this conversation changed his mood 100%.

''It's not your business!''

''YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS! IT IS MY BUSINESS!''

''Then it doesn't matter. Just go to your classes already.''

''Since when do you care so much? What's wrong with you? You're such a jerk with such fake faces and with a stupid mind. A drama queen that kills me first just because the stupid her is thirsty and then just go around saying stupid things about how important life is and stupid stuff like that. Everything is so stupid and you are the stupidest of all.''

''Stop saying stupid. It annoys me!''

''Excuse me?I _annoy_ you? You know what, you bull shit? Just shut up kill me! I hate this life anyway and now I hate it even more because I have to remember the stupid you every time I look in the mirror!''

''Why?''

''Because of the stupid holes from my stupid neck, you stupid!''

''Now really, stop saying stupid. It's not proper for a lady like you to speak like that.''

''And why do you care?''

''Well it's… no, I am not supposed to tell you. Well, not yet anyway.''

''AARGH! I hate you! You ruined me! Kill me now! I want you to kill me, cause I can't take this anymore.''

''You're weak!'', he said smiling.

Lucy was so angry and Natsu was annoying her even more with every word he said. She looked around her and then walked toward the bathroom.

''Huh? Where are you going?''

''You stupid thing, just shut up…'', she whispered.

He saw her entering and he waited for a little while. Then he heard a sound like glass breaking and a crazy idea came to his mind. He ran toward that place, also.

''Luucyyy? What are you doing…?'', he asked worried. But the thing that he saw proved that he was right. He jumped on her holding her arm and stopping her from cutting her neck with a huge chip that she got breaking the mirror.

''Let… go of me! You… stupid… thing!'', she said as she struggled to get free.

''What are you doing? Are you crazy? First of all you are in the school! Let… go of that thing!'', he said also struggling to keep the chip away from her.

''Why do you care so much? You already ruined me! Why have you done that if you don't have any intention to let me die?''

''And why do you want to die anyway?''

Lucy was now crying.

''Because I have no reason to live anymore. Not as a vampire.''

''So what's the big deal being a vampire? I am a vampire and I like it!''

''So you have to force _me_ to be one only because _you_ like it?''

Natsu didn't say anything.

''Oh, I see… The thing is not that you wanted me to be a vampire, of course. It was for my blood. You were after my blood.''

After a while, he said:

''Vampires are attracted by the smell of blood. They just feel they are going crazy when they smell blood.''

''What's that supposed to mean? I wasn't bleeding.''

''Who knows, maybe because of your period…'', he said smiling, but the next moment he was on the ground punched. '' OK, OK, so what I am trying to say is that I may had my own reason.''

''Own reason my ass…'', she whispered, but he heard her. Since the chip was on the ground now, they both got out of the bathroom.

''So how are we cleaning this mess?''

''I am glad you are thinking at the second person, plural, because I am not really intending to clen anything. I will be dead soon, so who cares about a little problem like this?''

''What about the hole on the hallway?''

''The same.''

''They're both your opera, you know?''

''I have classes to attend, so get lost, you disgusting creature.''

''I… I can't…''

''Why?'', she said angry.

''Because you will kill yourself if I don't watch over you.''

''Tch… funny…'', she said and she turned around to get to her classroom. ''Oh, yeah, by the way, why are you not in your class?''

''I was kicked out.''

''Huh? Why?''

''Because I was sleeping in class… duh…''

''Why duh? What's so logical about this?''

''Um… everything… except to the fact I am a vampire… duh?''

''What? So I will be sleeping in class, too?''

''If that's what you want…''

''Stop joking, you disgusting stupid creature! You know what I am talking about! I can't wait to die!''

''Well, you won't, cause' I'll be watching over you. Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Warn your little friends to be careful. Seems like the bloody thing wasn't enough for them.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Nothing important. They just get too much in my way and I dislike that.''

Lucy didn't say anything. Everything was so meaningless for her now.

''Just… don't hurt them, please.'', she said low.

''Sure, if you say so!'', Natsu laughed and Lucy figured he was just joking.

''You stupid disgusting thing! I hate you so much. I wish I never saw you in my life.''

Natsu seemed pleased. Then she whispered for herself:

''Had a crush on me since the second grade from school, huh?''

He froze.

''Who told you that?''

''Who cares?''

He wrapped his hand around her neck and hit her by the wall. Then he repeated the question screaming. She whimpered under his grip.

''Why?'', she managed to say.

He tightened his grip even more. She wasn't able to breathe anymore. After a long time watching her fight and turning red, he released her realizing she was no help if she wasn't able to breathe.

She fell on the floor coughing. She really seemed in pain and his look was like an animal's.

''Gray… but what's the big deal? So what he said that?''

''It matters to me. And just so you know… he'll probably be my first victim. Oh, no, wait. I'm sorry… my second one…''

'' Don't you dare touch my friends!''

''Tell me something, Lucy.'', he said kneeling beside her and putting his face close to her. ''How did it feel?''

''What?'', she said with a voice filled with anger and fear, holding her neck in her warm palms.

''To be dying… If I didn't let you go, you would probably be dead by now. How did it feel? Good? Like heaven, knowing you won't see me again?

He didn't get a reply.

''See, Lucy? Death is not a pleasure…''

He stood up, ready to go.

''What do _you_ know? You weren't bitten by a vampire, your whole life being turned upside down!''

''What do _**you**_ know?'', he said low.

Lucy remained silent. There were just too many things she didn't get about him. He was the mystery itself. Actually, she didn't get anything. She bit her lip frustrated, but unexpectedly she felt a lot of blood was slithering down. She was surprised and didn't understand why. Then… it hit her. Her teeth. Were growing… great…

Why did it have to be today of all days? And the whole transformation in just one day.

Geez, how she hated it…She wished she was dead.

The blood was slithering down and down. She sure felt stranger about blood. She took it with one finger and looked at it. She was still on the floor when she saw Natsu coming back.

''What do you want? I thought you had classes.''

''Yeah well… it's almost break… and…''

''What's wrong with you, you stupid thing?'', she said disgusted.

He seemed to have his look fixed on her hand. He just stood still.

''Say something!''

''What are you doing…?'', he approached her and sat once more beside her. He gently took her hand in his. ''Did you hurt yourself?''

OK, he was weird, but this was more than weird for his usual vampire self.

''W-Why would you care?''

''Let me help you. Where are you hurt?'', he asked with plenty of care and worry. He wiped away the blood from her finger and then looked in her eyes waiting for an answer.

''Um… I…'', she managed to say through a shock she was in.

He spotted the blood from her chin. And he got closer and closer to her. Lucy looked in his eyes shocked. They were a little different from before. They were now a black with a shade of red. She pushed him away, but he kept on getting closer to her. Lucy was making efforts to keep him away, but it was useless. She felt his tongue licking her chin up to the lip. She was too confused to say a word, still her mouth was opened widely.

''I warned you, Lucy. About the blood…'', he whispered.

Then his lips kissed hers, sucking the blood from her little wound. His knees stood in one side and another of hers. She was shocked, barely able to breathe, and she tried to push him away. Unfortunately, the most horrible sound the girl could ever hear in a moment like that, ringed in her ears. The bell.

The classes doors opened and students came out running happily. But most of them noticed the two standing there kissing, and were totally surprised. Lucy was so embarrassed and made huge efforts to take him off. She saw them approaching and laughing.

''Hey, that's Lucy Heartfillia, isn't her? And that's Natsu Draganeel!'', they said.

Lucy at least tried to scream, but not much came out of her. Natsu was acting as no one was there. Soon, Erza approached them, curious about the reason w was gathered there. When she saw the scene, she was first shocked, then furious.

''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'', she screamed kicking Natsu. He was supposed to go away flying by her strength. But he didn't move an inch, and that made Erza shocked. He suddenly released Lucy. He slowly stood up. Everybody was even more shocked when they saw the red color and the anger of his eyes. He wiped away the blood from her mouth. Erza's eyes widened and trembled. She remembered what happened at Lucy's apartment.

''…You…?'', she said horrified.

In one second, he was beside her and took her neck in one hand. Then he slowly raised her from the ground. She fought for her freedom, but nothing from her kicks and punches seemed to hurt him. She was rater pathetic. The audience knew Erza's strength and Natsu's shyness, so they were just… unable to believe what was happening.

Natsu threw the girl in the closest wall. She coughed and the pain didn't let her move from the ground.

'' I told you not to hurt me friends!'', Lucy whispered wiping away the blood from her mouth.

Now everybody realized Natsu had been drinking blood and they were whispering terrified things like ''A vampire? But it's fist a legend, isn't it?''

''What did you say?'', Natsu said angry.

She stood up and looked at him. She repeated and tightened her fist. He smiled as he accepted her challenge to fight.

**Ok, enough for now! 'See' you next time! Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello****! I am so thankful to all of you, your reviews were charming! I finally get to write the following chapter! Yaay! Enjoy. **

_You wanna fight, little lady? Fine, let's fight_. Natsu whispered to himself smiling. He set in a fighting pose and tightened his fists. But surprisingly, Lucy just looked at him pretty calm and sighed.

''What's wrong, don't you want to fight?'', he asked angrily.

She smiled confident and looked him in the eye. Erza told Lucy to stop she didn't have to do this for her .

''Didn't you have enough, y…'', he said, but suddenly he felt…something in his back. Something heavy that kept him from speaking. He looked, but nothing touched him.

''I thought I told you not to touch my friends, Natsu…'', Lucy said with a sweet voice smiling. Her eyes were fixed on his. He became annoyed by her, so he told her once more to come at him with her best.

''Why?'', she said so sweet, that it almost disgusted him. ''Can't _you_ come at me?''

She didn't need to tell him twice. In one moment, she vomited blood because of the pain by his punch in her tummy. She thrust her two fingers in the back on his knee, and he wasn't able to move for a second. Now he felt his feet a burden, too. His knees weakened, but he still kicked her back and almost in the same second he punched her shoulder, figuring that using that hand, he was touching some of his nerves, making that part of the body hurt. She must've been really good at medicine to be able to do this, but he didn't get why his back was hurting. So by punching her shoulder, he did the same thing as she did, but just for a while, so he got more time to kick her ass.

Maybe she didn't seem so, but she was really scared. She needed all her courage to dare picking a fight with him. But she thought she had a little chance of winning with her medicine skills, but since he figured out so soon, she was now hopeless. She was bleeding and all her body hurt badly. Every kick, punch and hit made her scream with pain.

Lucy found the strength to raise up and step aside to rest and to try _it_ one more time. He laughed at her seeing her going away and said:

''Have you had enough, Lucy? Don't you want to fight anymore? I thought you liked it.''

She sighed again.

''Natsu!'', she said loud and confident looking in his eyes. He somehow dodged her look. ''Look in my eyes, if you dare…'', she whispered then only for him to hear her, but everybody did. He wasn't a coward, so his eyes rolled until they met hers. But he did wrong, because he felt his head hurting and once again his back heavy and aching. He couldn't control himself, so he took his hand there, warming it. In the second Lucy saw this, with all her little strength she raised her foot and kicked him in the exact spot he touched. He fell on the floor screaming. It hurt more than he expected. She smiled happily. She discovered his weak spot. But she only angered him more, so he raised up easily.

''Congratulations…'', he said looking calm and soft. ''You just chose your death.''

Lucy felt her look getting dizzy and her feet weakening. Why now, out of all times, she had to feel anemic because of her blood loose? She fell on her knees holding her head in her hands. The crowd that had gotten further, afraid to get involved, saw horrified Natsu biting his finger and blood coming out like a stick. Or like a little sword. He got closer to her with every step he made.

Out of the kids, someone was trying to get to the two that were fighting. A white hand pushed the ones from the first road, the bravest ones.

''LUCY!'', Mira screamed with tears in her eyes. ''Natsu, please stop!'', she cried. " Please, she is weak, can't you see?''

She kneeled beside her sweetening friend, holding her in her trembling arms.

''Get out of the way.'', Natsu said calm, but at the same time angry.

Mira was crying and begging for mercy while he carelessly got closer with his little sword balancing beside him. Everybody made a way to the next ones that were coming. Lissana, Levy and Gray.

''What's going on? Is it really true what they say?'', they thought worriedly. Mira was just the first one that got there.

''Lucy?'', Levy said getting closer to the scene. But when she saw Natsu raising his hand with his blood sword, she froze and so did Lissana. But Gray just went on his way to Natsu.

''That's enough, Count Natsu'', he said. ''I think the Countess had suffered enough.''

Everybody just paralyzed, including Natsu. He stopped his hand, his eyes trembling while they looked at Lucy, who was shaking in fear. No words for a few minutes. Gray had broke the little blood sword from Natsu's finger, and calmly, as nothing was unusual, he helped Lucy and Mira get up.

''What did you say, Gray?'', Natsu whispered still looking at the spot where she stood.

''I sad, master, that you had tortured the Countess enough. I think it's time you tell everybody the truth. If not, I will, and maybe your highness wouldn't want everybody to hear your story from my point of view.''

Natsu needed some time to calm down, then, as he understood telling the truth was inescapable, he decided Gray was still the beast to speak.

''For the start, I need to apologize for all the mess my master has created here and I need to ask every single one not to tell anything about what happened today. You will hear the greatest secret in your whole lives, and if any other person excluding the ones that are standing now here knows, I will personally make sure his existence from this world in vanished along with his teller. I want also to apology in the name of my master, Count Natsu Draganeel to Lucy, but I assure you, my friend, that there is an explanation for all of this. As you already figured out, out dear shy Natsu is a fake, and I knew it for one thousand years. That is the actual age of Natsu Draganeel, Count and heir to the manor he and his ancestors had lived all these decades. More specifically, one thousand and eighteen years old, and so it is mine. I was chosen to be his personal butler and supervisor at school, free time and the rest of day. Lucy, I am sorry I lied to all of you all this time, but I was also a fake. I love the life at school, along with all of you, but I was pretending not to know anything about Natsu.'', he said looking sadly at the shocked Lucy. ''I am the who told you Natsu had a crush on you since the second grade at school, and I bet that he got really mad when you told him this, if you did, right?''

She nodded slowly.

''Well that is because it's true.'', he said while Natsu turned his loured face away. ''These are some personal things I do not want to make known. I would like to speak to you about them , if you would accept the invitation to master Natsu's manor this evening at the tea. This is all.''

''Wait, Gray…'', Lucy said shocked and powerless because of this sudden confessing about Natsu and because of the fact that she was just beaten up. ''Why… Why did you… call me…Countess?''

Natsu tightened his fist at the sound of that word, but not because of anger. Gray hesitated.

''I don't want to talk about personal things in public. Meet us at the manor at the tea time. You can find it easily. Just follow your…new… _instincts_…''

And with the sound of the bell, everybody turned to their classes quietly and shocked. The teachers were shocked as well, but it was way better to teach in such death silence. And it would've been just perfect if they were attentive too, but who could concentrate to school when they saw what they just saw. Natsu somehow seemed to erase his scent in the hallway and even in the girls' bathroom, so nobody suspected anything, just the aliens erasing all the students' minds. At least that was how they looked like.

Especially Lucy. She was like the main _main_ event now, besides Natsu. Anyone would fear him, when just a day ago, they all thought he was a loser. The ones in his class would call themselves lucky, but at the same time unlucky. He was always pissed off, and he just felt like destroying something. But if he controlled himself all these years, why wouldn't he do it now? He didn't saw Lucy that day, except at the manor.

She first didn't want to go, but curiosity pushed her out the door. She thought Gray was there and she still trusted him, do she would be safe. She still hated and feared Natsu, but when she thought of him, she felt a little scent of respect knowing what a big person he was, even though he was a vampire. So she dressed casual, but still elegant and walked slowly toward… nowhere. Gray said she had to follow her instincts. Her vampire instincts. She tried to smell blood, but all she felt was the things a dog made somewhere near. But after she looked a lot around she figured it was actually very far. Maybe her smell was stronger as a vampire. She smiled excited, but in a second, she bit her lip, shocked she just thought this was cool. It wasn't at all, so she tried to forget and she walked a little faster. Suddenly, she felt a smell of old…clothes, or furniture. Ancient furniture. She didn't recognize it very well, for she wasn't sure, but soon she thought that is what the smell a manor would have. So she ran toward the place it was coming from, but she hit her forehead when she saw an old people's house. So she went on, nowhere. Finally, she smelled blood. It was possible that it was the manor, right? But, again, she was wrong. A kid just hurt himself while playing. Lucy offered her help that he really needed and left a few minutes later. Going on, thinking about the stupidity of the instincts, she found a pretty empty hill. She passed it carelessly, but as she wasn't feeling right, like she was going wrong, she turned back. She felt well now, but she again passed it. She felt the same bad feeling. It amused her, but she turned back a few steps. One more step, and again the bad feeling, a step forward and she felt good. One more step forward and she felt wrong. She started laughing. This couldn't be instinct! But it was and it amused her very much. The truth was that it was more only in head this thing with steps. Maybe she had been a little stressed. She figured she had to climb the hill, so she sighed and started walking in her right. The green grass was soft and cozy and she liked looking at it.

Soon, she started feeling dizzy because of the effort. She was still a little weak and it sometimes was so annoying. She took a little break, but not too long, because the watch told her she was very late. She was supposed to arrive a half an hour ago and she still had a pretty long way, she thought, but as she climbed a little more, she noticed the shape of a huge, beautiful and gothic manor. This had to be it, she had arrived.

The closer she got, the bigger the idea of being here is wrong became. When she was sitting in front of the gates, fear covered her and she was just about to turn back home. What was in her mind? Natsu almost _killed_ her and she was about to visit him at _tea_?! This was the craziest thing she was ever about to do. She turned around, ready to go back. It didn't matter if it was getting late or if it was a long way back home, but she was not going in there. At least that's what she thought before she heard the gates creaking in her back. She froze. She easily turned around to see a man in a suit bowing and saying:

''Welcome, Coun…hm…_Miss. _The master is waiting for you.''

''T-The Master? I am sorry, but I am her to see my friend Gray, the butler I believe.''

''Yes Miss, he is there, too, but wouldn't it be wired to say _the butler is waiting for you_?'', he said sarcastically and annoyed.

''I am glad that he is, please take me to him.''

She was guided through dark rooms and hallways, that had the curtains down, to a big, beautiful room, that smelled of hot, delicious tea. She raised her nose smiling, a little happy that she came there. She found Gray sitting at a little table and in a corner, there was Natsu looking through large window. She sat beside Gray shyly.

''I see you finally came. I was starting to worry something might've happened to you or you wouldn't come at all.''

''I am here, so how about you start telling me what is going on?'', she said not wanting to be harsh, but she was really steamed up. Natsu didn't seem to have any intention of participating at the conversation, but of course he was listening. Lucy was glad that she only had to talk to her friend.

''So… where do I start…'', he said putting his tea cup on its little plate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Because it took me so long to update the last chapter, I am giving you the second one in the same day! Yaaay! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Lucy was looking curious at the butler, her heart racing with impatience.

''Why did you call me Countess?''

''I'll get to that. First, as I said today, Natsu had a crush on you since ages ago.''

''Yes, you did, and that sure was a wired way of showing it.'', she said looking at Natsu who was gazing lost through the window. ''But… don't you think you are exaggerating saying ages?''

''People might use this word as an expression, but now I am going to tell you a pretty wonderful story that is true. And by the way, he angered when you told him I told you this because this was supposed to a secret. Well, at least he asked me not to tell you. Now then, let the story begin. Four hundred and thirty nine years ago, Count Natsu fell in love with a wonderful lady called Hikari, meaning light. She was beautiful, kind. But her looks might give you a big hint of the reason I am telling you this. She appeared to look just like you. It was a deep love from both sides. Master Natsu was crazy about her. She was the meaning of his life. But one day, she was gone. Someone killed her with not known reasons .''

Lucy looked very surprised. She just now noticed Natsu wasn't in the room anymore.

''Four hundred and twenty nine years passed and my master started to fall in love again with you, this time. You resembled her so much, and his feeling that everyone thought they died awakened once again. He didn't know what to do. I told you this before your date, thinking you might give him a chance knowing how much he liked you. But I had no idea he would go that far. I had no idea what thoughts my master had when he decided to date you. Everything was just so you can be with him. So you can be with him forever.''

''What are you talking about?'', Lucy asked confused and a little worried.

''Vampires are immortal. He bit you so he wouldn't lose you again.''

She raised from her chair furious. At first, she didn't find her words because of her angriness.

''He didn't lose me at that time! He lost somebody else! Why did he have to make me suffer just because of his selfishness?! He is so selfish, I can't believe this!'', she screamed. She wanted to leave, but then she sat down again, asking Gray:

''But still, why was he just about to kill me if he loves me that much?! This isn't love! It's like he sacrificed my life for an almost eternal one for _him_, then he _kills_ me! It's unbelievable! I hate this guy so much!''

''Let me explain. Count Natsu is extremely hard to control. When something or someone makes him angry, he in unstoppable. He is even able to kill someone like this. But believe me, he would never forgive himself if he would've kill you. That is why at this moment, when he is calm, he is very sorry and he asked me to tell you this. He regrets everything he did today.''

''I bet you are just telling this by your own will. He didn't tell you to say anything, he doesn't care.''

''Lucy, please believe me! It would be very painful for him if he would hear you say this. He is naturally a very kind and calm person, but nobody except for me knows these things. So I am begging you to give him a chance.''

''A _chance_? No way! I didn't even get to _chose_ when he bit me. I may be turning into a vampire, but starting from this moment, I don't want to have anything to do with him.''

Gray sighed truly sorry and sadly.

''As you wish.''

''Gray… you are acting very…wired…can't you be just….you know…you?'', she asked shyly and smiling sadly, for he knew already the answer, but it was pretty hard to accept.

''This is me, Lucy. I am sorry, but I am not the tough guy from the school. But… I hope we can still be friends. Though it wouldn't have much sense to act like always, now, when everybody knows who I truly am.''

''Indeed. But I am afraid the one I chose as my friend was _that_ Gray.''

Gray looked at her sadly.

''So I hope I will get along just great with the new you. You know, I don't make friends just like that without knowing them well.'', she said smiling. Of course she wanted still to be friends with Gray. She just needed some time. Gray seemed relieved and happy. But Lucy froze when she remembered.

''So I guess you can tell me now why… did you call me Countess.''

He also got serious.

''I thought you might get it by now, but I guess I still have to explain it to you.''

''Wait, if you are referring to a future of me with Natsu, forget it! I told you I don't want to have anything to do with him. Just keep him away, I don't want to see him ever again!''

''Lucy…'', Gray started to speak when the door opened and Natsu came in. Judging by Lucy's face, he guessed the conversation was about him.

''Sorry, I thought you finished the conversation by now.'', he said a little absent. Lucy took her coat and went toward the door.

''I'm outa' here. Bye and thank you very much for the tea. It was delicious.''

She passed by Natsu, not giving him one little look. As Natsu went to the window with his hands in his pockets, he soon watched her leaving fast the manor and going down the hill.

''So what did she say?'', he asked lowly. Gray shook his head.

''I didn't get to tell her. But this is bad, really bad. You better be careful. She _hates_ you so much.''

Natsu sighed calmly and looked sadly through the window at her little body getting further. Then he easily took his head in his hands and said softly:

''I am so stupid. What am I going to do? _How_ am I going to do it?''

''You just have to keep your calm and take it easy. I am sure your highness can do it.''

He sighed again and then left the room silently whispering ''R.I.P., Natsu.''

Everything was so clear for Lucy now. The wired way he acted all this time had an excuse. He cared so much about her life because he didn't want to lose her. He was ready to watch her all the time so she wouldn't kill herself. He suddenly softened when they talked about life because it remembered him of her love that died. He said it's not proper for a lady to say 'stupid' all the time because his love never did so and he wanted her to be a lady because he _cared_ about her. Everything had so much sense, but everything was just selfishness. It's like he didn't care about how she felt. She was a precious puppet of his that he just modulated as he wanted. This made her so angry, and the fact that she almost did nothing against this was angering her even more. She had been vulnerable around him because she thought he couldn't do anything to her. But she was too careless! She bit her lower lip while tears rolled down her cheeks. This was so frustrating for her. It was one of those feelings when you wished with all your life you could turn back in time. She hated him with every second she thought about him. Of course he would do what he wanted with her. For _one thousand and thirty nine years _he got all he wanted because he was a rich person. Why would he give up on this privilege in her case, right? It was impossible for him to love her. He maybe just thought she was cute and he didn't want to be disappointed again by death and to lose her. Who knows? Maybe that person, Hikari, killed herself because she couldn't bare Natsu anymore and because he was rich and he got what he wanted, he _had_ to have her! Lucy felt even more tears inundating her angry eyes, and her sobs just wouldn't stop. She couldn't see where she was going. She imagined that if she died, Natsu would be disappointed again and even suffer. If this was the only was to make him suffer, she would be ready to die.

And as if her wish was becoming true, she heard a car coming with speed toward her. It was a little dark and even if at first she was scared, she didn't move. She couldn't anyway, because she didn't see anything. Hearing a long creak, she fell on her knees crying. This was the last thing she was able to do before she died. Well, all of this happened in four seconds. She closed her eyes, but surprisingly, she didn't feel the impact. She thought the car only stopped, but when some warm hands surrounded her and held her tight, she opened her eyes wide. A scream sounded in the half-dark atmosphere and she felt a strong shake. Now all of this happened in just one single moment. Her head raised fast and scared and her heart stopped while blood was falling on her face.

Natsu was holding her, shaking with pain and bleeding from his mouth and, of course, back_. His weak point… _Lucy thought horrified, but immediately shook her head in the moment she remembered just how much it hurt him when she only _kicked_ him there. All of her hate came back to her and she pushed him away shouting:

''Don't touch me! Get away!''

He whipped with pain while he looked at her with even more painful and sad eyes. She raised up fast and ran away. She ran and ran not even feeling her feet hurting after one hour of running. She was crying angry and confused and hurt. She remembered his look and how she just left him there, half dead on the street in the middle of the night. Tears rolled her eyes. He just always had to ruin all her plans! And he hurt himself this way. If he didn't want to get hurt why did he stood in her way? Now he will say that she owes him and she must be his. No, she wouldn't fall for that. He didn't save anything, so he wouldn't get anything. It was her choice and he got in her way. Now it seemed fair and she calmed a little and stopped running. She went straight to her bed, where she didn't mind changing her clothes and she fell asleep. Fortunately, she didn't dream anything, of at least she didn't remember much next morning. All she wanted was to forget all that happened. The next days she didn't know if Natsu came or not at school, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she didn't meet him and that was great. She was all a smile when she didn't have to think about vampires. It was almost just like she was back. Almost, but not entirely, because a part of herself was screaming with pain, suffering and hate. And it sucked.

Natsu, on the other part, suffered entirely. He was happy she didn't die. May the vampires be immortal, but she wasn't a vampire yet. He truly loved her, but he hated the fact that he couldn't control his temper. It didn't really help in his purpose of making Lucy fall in love with him. It wasn't as easy as the first time, with his first love, because she fell in love with him just when he did. He just felt like killing himself when he remembered what a monster he was. He hated being a vampire because he was so strong and he could easily use his strength when he was angry. He hated this so much, but he had nothing to do about it. The truth was that he came the second day, too, but he didn't meet Lucy, even if he didn't even know if he wanted this or not. He wanted her, but he was afraid to see her.

After almost a week, they met on the empty hallway. They both stopped, but then Lucy went on her way careless. He looked at her sad.

''Lucy…'', he whispered. But he didn't seem to exist for her. She went by him, passing calmly. In that moment he felt like a little stone hurting his heart. It was annoying. This carelessness made him a little… angry. He coughed her arm with strength. She stopped scared and shocked. Not the reaction she expected.

''I am talking to you, Lucy…''

''Sorry, I didn't hear you say anything.'', she said trying to look tough.

This pissed him off even more.

''Don't shit around with me. I called your name and you heard very well.''

''Well you surely didn't sound like _this_.'', she said noticing his anger. He flinched and let go of her hand. He realized he angered, so he went on his way fast trying to avoid getting angry again. Especially in front of her. He may seemed cowardly, but he just avoided the worst. Lucy also went on her way carelessly.

But what she didn't realize was that she just managed to calm him down, which nobody _ever_ did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I am in a good mood and I am having a good day, here's the third chapter this day! Maybe there would be even the forth if you will review! Enjooooooy! **

A brand new day at Fairy Tail Academy. The sun shining brightly over the sleepy heads of the students who entered the building, the sun shining brightly through the windows of the classrooms, the sun shining brightly on the face of a specific someone who was taking a nap while the classes were held, what a wonderful view it was. This blessed sun, who was warming up the body, making it melt like ice, then slowly fall asleep. The annoyed and annoying teacher got closer to the desk where the person was sleeping. He put his hands on his haunches and waited for the sleeping beauty to wake up.

''HEARTFILLIA! WAKE UP!''

The girl jumped up shocked and scared. While she looked around the class, she realized what was happening. She excused herself to the teacher and promised with embarrassment this won't happen again.

''I truly hope so…'', he said giving her a cruel look.

She opened her notebook copying the notes from the blackboard. Lisanna, who was sitting right next to her, whispered to her smiling gently.

''What's up with you? You _never_ sleep in class!''

''I wasn't able to sleep last night. Don't worry.''

Lisanna hesitated, but then whispered:

''I-Is it because of… you know…''

''I don't know what you are talking about.''

''The vamp~''

''LISANNA, LUCY! If you have something interesting to talk about, why don't you share it with us?''

''No, it's nothing, Mr. Yellow, I am sorry.'', Lucy said smiling and praying for his forgiveness.

The teacher gave this time to both of them his cruel look and went on with his physics.

The clock was ticking slowly. The people were moving slowly. She felt her heavy head falling slowly and her eyes closing even slower. But in the moment she realized she was falling asleep, she opened her eyes wide, trying to stop going in the Dreamland. But the teacher was getting dizzier and the classroom was spinning. Before she knew it, she was asleep. After a while, Lisanna noticed her regular breathing and giggled.

''Lucy, would you please come and explain the problem to everyone? I think you are the only one who understood it last time.''

No reply, even though Lisanna was making huge efforts to wake her up without the teacher noticing. But it was like she was dead. She just refused to wake up. Mr. Yellow waited for her answer, but it seemed he noticed her sleeping long ago. He turned around and walked toward her desk one more time. He hit it with his stick hardly, making some of the students flinch. She jumped again up this time a lot more scared. She looked at his angry face. She smiled trying to soften him.

''Get out.'', he said pointing the door with his finger.

The door slammed in her back, making her close her eyes and flinch. She was so sleepy that she fell on the hard floor, not caring where she was sleeping as long as she was sleeping. It was pretty hard to take a nap so fast on this cold floor. She had her eyes closed waiting for Mr. Sleep to come. But she suddenly heard a giggle not far away.

She slowly set on her knees and opened her heavy eyes, only to see a guy looking at her and smiling. She was too tired to be angry again so she just fell back on the floor, closing her eyes and saying:

''What do you want, Natsu?''

''You were also kicked out because you slept in class?''

She didn't say anything. It was obvious, so why did she have to respond? He slowly raised up and walked like a drunk man toward her. He set beside her. Her regular breathing told him she fell asleep. He slowly raised her up from the hard and cold floor and placed her in a way so she was resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly at the feeling of her warm breath and soon, he also fell asleep.

The bell woke them both. As usual, the classed held a little longer, so they had time to raise up without anyone noticing them sleeping of the floor. When Lucy realized she had been sleeping beside Natsu, she felt her anger coming again. She screamed to him that she had already told him to stay away from her. He smiled a little amused of her anger, but this made her even more pissed, so she walked toward the girl's bathroom. She washed her face, waking herself up for real this time. In the break she just sat in her usual place in classroom taking her notes from Lisanna and then looked out the window. It was a beautiful view with pink cherry trees and their petals flying everywhere. They say the sakura petals fly with the speed of 5 centimeters per second. It was really nice.

While she admired the view, she suddenly noticed the classroom being almost empty and the remaining students wanting to go outside. Her curiosity grew when she heard some screams and shouts. She wanted to see what was happening on the hallway, so pushing and being hurt thorough the students, she somehow managed to go see two guys fighting. Well, more specifically, the fight was one-sided, because one was beating and the other one just _trying_ to fight back and to dodge. And even more specifically, the super angry Natsu was beating the crap out of Mr. Yellow. It seems like the man said some bad things about Lucy and Natsu heard and angered a little. But the teacher then started saying even worse things about Natsu's usual behavior. So this was the worst mistake he ever did in his teaching life. Now, the man was shocked by Natsu's strength and tried to calm him down, while he shouted pathetically for help. When Lucy heard the thing started when the teacher said bad things about _her_, she got scared and tried to interfere telling Natsu she wasn't mad that the man did so.

''It was probably about the thing that I slept in the classroom. It _is_ my fault, please, stop!'', she screamed while she got in his way and tried to hold him back from punching him. When he first noticed her, he didn't do anything, but now she was annoying, so he held her arms tight with only one hand, and he threw her in the wall. She screamed with pain, because the power he used made her make a little hole. She felt dizzy, but she wasn't going to let Natsu kill the teacher. She got closer to him by his back and punched him so hard, using her new vampire power, that he lost his balance for a moment while he whimpered with pain. She got advantage of this moment and helped the teacher raise up and told him to run away as fast as he could.

''LUCY, STAY OUT OF THIS! I'M KILLIN THIS GUY!''

''NO, YOU WON'T! This fight started with me, and I am finishing it. Stop it!'', she said while she prepared for his hand to hit her. He pushed her away, throwing her a few meters. This hurt so much, that she felt tears appearing in her eyes. She couldn't control herself, so when she saw the teacher shouting under the pain of Natsu's kick and punches, she screamed so loud, that all the students flinched:

''SOOOP IIT!''

Natsu actually stopped his next punch and everybody went silent.

''I AM SO SICK OF YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOURSELF?! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT A STUPD SHIT YOU ARE? YOU ARE ALWAYS GETTING WHAT YOU WANT, BE IT EVEN REVENGE! CAN'T YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!''

Her throat hurt and the tears were falling on the ground. She was breathing heavier and her words could barely be understandable while she cried.

''I HATE YOU!'', were her next words full of anger and pain and so much, so much hate, that they ringed in Natsu's ears and made his heart ache and calm down. Her eyes were screaming hate, her entire body was screaming hate for him. He widened his eyes seeing this. And this time it didn't amuse him at all. But for the rest of the children, this was pure shock. They all knew the kind, calm, gentle, happy, optimist, generous and loving Lucy, who was never ever getting mad at anyone. But now, with all her mind and soul, she was confessing her hate to Natsu. Unbelievable.

The next thing he knew was the blond beautiful girl he loved running away through the students that made a way for her. He felt his grip around the teacher's neck weakening and then releasing him. He lost all his powers. His sad eyes were giving his face a crushed look. He whispered lost to Mr. Yellow that he is sorry and he slowly left in the direction the girl went. This was such a bad move, but he didn't seem to care. He wanted to have a talk with her.

She was sitting on a rock, outside the school, crying. He slowly approached her and then set next to her. He said he was sorry and she was right about him. She was still crying but she said she forgave him…

…WAS WHAT HE WANTED TO HAPPEN, but she was nowhere to be found. He searched in all the school , but she was in no class and no corner of the building. He was starting to get worried. He knew she still wanted to kill herself. He started running. He exited the school looking in all directions. He was almost crushed by a car while he cross the street. He was panting. He didn't know where he was anymore, and his worry grew do much that his heart was beating like crazy. He started shouting her name louder and louder. He was running toward her apartment so fast, that not even a car was able to catch him. He shouted her name again and again. When he arrived, he opened the door brutally and ran toward the apartment with number 13. Once again, he almost broke the door.

What he got to see, he could never forget. His eyes widened and he felt tears falling down his cheeks.

''Hush, little vampire…'', Natsu heard his voice. ''Don't do anything stupid or I will make sure she doesn't make it.''

A black haired guy was holding Lucy in his arms. It could be seen he had been sucking her blood. She was white and unconscious. He had a knife that was resting on the other side of her neck from where he slowly introduced his sharp teeth drinking the blood that was left in her, just by seeing Natsu was not moving.

''Let her go, Rogue.''

''Hush, little vampire, or your Hikari will die once again.''

''You bastard! Don't you dare touch her!'', Natsu screamed feeling his anger.

''Oh? Touch her? You mean like this?'', he said smiling and putting his hand on her foot and dragging it toward her black skirt, on her white soft skin. Natsu felt he was going crazy. He made one step forward.

''No no no, little vampire. Don't move.''

He cut Lucy's skin and a little blood came out. Natsu was so angry, that he couldn't bare it anymore. When he was angry, his purpose was to get revenge or to hurt, not to _protect_. So his anger grew so much that he jumped on the vampire called Rogue with his hands targeting his neck. But it was too late, he pushed the knife in the neck…

…but nothing happened, he just wanted to do so, but he couldn't. Natsu punched his face, so Rogue shouted with pain and bled from his nose and lips. He managed to throw Natsu in a wall with his feet. So he found a moment to see what was happening with Lucy. Natsu was supposed to raise up and go kick Rogue's ass, but he also stopped watching amazed what was happening.

Lucy, that was in Rogue's arms, was holding his hand in which he had the knife so tight that he couldn't move it. She had her eyes still closed, but then she slowly opened them. And they were red. So the vampire's plan failed. She raised up and looked at Rogue with absent eyes. She slowly rose her white trembling arm and let it fall in his face. He tried to dodge it. But surprising the two, the floor made a hole under the head that was still going down. This was the most powerful punch they ever sow in their lives. He had been sitting still for a long time after this. That would normally kill anybody, but the vampires were an exception. The bloodless girl rose up in her feet. She was balancing just like a puppet. Her zombie-like steps laid her toward Natsu. He wasn't happy she was alright, because something wasn't right with her. She should've been dead. Her eyes were completely absent and she was going to him. He didn't know what she wanted to do, but when he saw her raising once more her fist, he actually started to tremble knowing her power. But she also started trembling and she seemed to lose her balance. He caught her just in time. Now her eyes were closed. He watched her a little time, until he was sure she was asleep. And then he put her on her bed easily and careful, just like he did last time. Then he took Rogue and made sure he wasn't going to wake up soon with another punch. He cleaned up there, so there won't be any suspicions from the other people living there. Finally, he carefully washed Lucy's face. Remembering how that bastard touched her, his anger grew much more, but he somehow managed to calm down looking at her peaceful face. He sighed and looked at the floor.

''If only you knew…'' He saddened very much. ''No, you would probably hate me even more.''

He went outside the room and the building, then walked slowly toward his home with his hand on his pockets. He thought of Lucy's safety. He was going to watch her even more. He decided to stay with her day and night if that was possible.

Then he thought about Rogue. What was he doing there? He was shocked he was there. In fact, he didn't see him since six hundred and seventy one years ago. What was he suddenly doing in Magnolia?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you**** have all been nice, because Santa me is here to bring you the next chappy! Enjoy and review!**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes the next morning. She didn't know why, but she was feeling sweet and happy. She yawned smiling and prepared to go to school. It was such a beautiful day! The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing happily. She opened the window wide and smelled the fresh air.

Opening the fridge and looking around, she realized she wasn't hungry at all, so she took her bag and opened the door. On her way to the school, she was saluting everyone that she happened to pass by with a big smile on her face. She even helped an old lady pass the crowded street, carrying her heavy bags. But when she prepared for something that would break her arms, she realized surprised how light they were. Entering the gates from the school, she even brought smiles on some bullies' faces. Opening the door of the class, she raised her arms up in the 'ski' and shouted happily:

''Good morning, everyone!''

She went to her desk and asked Lisanna what a beautiful day it was.

''Yes, indeed. I can see you are having a good day.'', she said smiling.

''Yup. I truly don't know why.''

''Due to what happened yesterday?''

Lucy suddenly froze and seemed like she was thinking about it. Lisanna thought for a moment she just ruined her day. She saw Lucy very concerned.

''Why? What happened yesterday?'', Lucy said confused. This pretty shocked Lisanna.

''You know, your…fight…with Natsu?''

Lucy looked at her like she was crazy. After a few moments, she broke the odd silence.

''Who is Natsu?...''

.

.

.

Lisanna started laughing. But Lucy's face said she wasn't joking. She slowly put her hand on the blonds' forehead.

''A-Are you OK, Lucy? How can you say such things?''

''Look, I don't have anything, but I seriously don't know who you are talking about.''

''The guy with the pink hair that everybody knows, lately. He… even… invited you on a date…'', Lisanna looked at Lucy and was getting more and more worried. ''…don't you remember?''

''Today is Thursday, 15 May, right, Lisanna?''

''Y-Yes. I don't get it. You don't seem to have lost conscious or anything like that.''

''Wait, tell me more about that guy, maybe I'll remember him.''

Lisanna thought for a moment then said:

''Vampire. He is a vampire.''

Lucy couldn't keep a laugh coming out of her mouth. Soon, she had tears in the corner of her eyes. This was very funny for her.

''You mean that creepy thing with two sharp teeth that sucks human's blood? Ok, now seriously, tell me anything that is _real_ about him.''

''Lucy, I am serious.'', she said very worried. ''He… even bit you.''

Lucy froze. Lisanna put her hair away and touched two little holes from her neck.

''See…?''

Lucy also put her fingers there and paralyzed again. She asked for a mirror, and when she was convinced, she sat on her chair very confused and shocked.

''What's happening? Why can't I remember all this things? Are they even real?'', she said suddenly raising up. ''Is this the 1st of April or something? You are all making fun of me, don't you? OK, this isn't funny anymore, stop it Lisanna!''

''I am not joking...I know! Come with me, I'll take you to Natsu.''

They opened the door slowly. Asking a student, they found out that Natsu was suspended for fighting a teacher. Bad luck.

''OK, this proves it. You are all making fun of me. This guy was just an invention of yours! Of all of the school, just to trick me. Fine, you got me! I actually believed you for a moment. I'm going to study for that history test now.''

''I am not joking, Lucy! And we don't have any test today.''

''What are you talking about? I studied for it all the week!''

''But we don't have any! Here, ask Gray or Juvia, or whoever you want.''

Lucy went straight to Gray asking him this question. She got the same answer as Lisanna's.

''Oh, no.'', Gray said after a while. ''Wait, Lucy, let me guess. Yesterday we had a test at Latin, right? And the day after tomorrow we have one at English, right?''

''YES! Finally, somebody understands me!''

''Come on guys, what is with you, we do not have any test this weeks!'', Lisanna said angrily.

''I am afraid…'', Gray said worriedly, ''Lucy lost conscious.''

''She didn't. She knows today's date.''

''That's because…'', he said resting his head in his hand, ''… she is one year late. She thinks we are in last year.''

''NO WAY!'', Lisanna and Lucy said in unison. ''And how do you know that?'', Lucy said crossing her hands.

''I don't know. But my _great_ memory knows you are talking about last year.'', he said pointing his head.

''So then what's with that Natsu guy?'', she said blushing a little.

''Don't tell me she doesn't remember Natsu!''

''Actually, she doesn't.'', Lisanna said confused.

In that moment, a pink haired guy appeared in the door and shyly asked somebody for Lucy. He was told she doesn't want to see him, even if they didn't even ask. They knew what happened the day before. Lucy, hearing her name, turned to face Natsu.

''I-Is that him?'', she whispered to Lisanna, that nodded. ''I-It's OK, guys. Thanks though.'', she said slowly going toward the surprised Natsu.

They went outside the class and Natsu closed the door.

''Listen, I am not here to make any more trouble, I just want to ask you if you are OK.'', he said fast, so she would immediately understand his reason of him being there.

After a while, she finally decided how to tell him.

''Look… I don't really know how to tell you this, but…''

Natsu was kind of shocked to see her reaction. He was preparing for a scream at _least_. His heart became so happy to see her so calm and she was about to tell him something, so he was happy _and_ he had hope.

''…but… I don't know who you are.'', she said slowly, facing the ground and feeling a little guilty.

Natsu felt how his heart slowly broke into little pieces. His smile became a sad one now…because…he was expecting this…

''I know…'', he whispered slowly with his sad, crushed smile. ''…So I guess that answer my question…and you are not OK… I guess you don't remember, but yesterday something happened to you, that affected your whole life. You are not aware of your last year and you won't recognize many, many things. Like… the story of this…'', he said touching gently her wound of two holes from her neck. She couldn't help but blush. He was very cute, mysterious and gentle. ''But I think it's better this way. It's better that you don't remember me because maybe this way you won't hate me anymore.''

''Hate you? Why? Why would someone possibly hate you? You are so…'', she said a little hurt and worried.

''It's Ok, you don't know me… I better go, I was suspended after all…''

''Why were you suspended?''

''I think you already know. I can see someone told you.''

''Well…'', she said blushing. ''…Maybe I wanted to hear it from you…''

He looked deep in her eyes.

''I almost killed you and a teacher of yours.'', he said with a cruel, cold and changed voiced, that made her flinch scared. The way he said it scared her.

After this, he walked away with his hands in his pockets. The truth was he didn't want her to be close to him. He thought that if he made her be afraid of him, she would stay away from him… because…he didn't want to disappoint her while he was a monster in reality.

''If only she knew… she would run away from me and hate me the same way she used to… So stay away, Lucy Heartfillia, stay away from me.'', he whispered to himself.

''Wait, N-Natsu.'', she shouted walking to him. ''W-Why did I lost conscious?''

…

''Stay away from a vampire called Rogue, OK? He has black hair. _He_ is the reason you lost conscious.''

''O-Ok, I guess.''

''And one more thing. Don't be surprised if in not much time you will be a vampire, too.''

She froze, looking at him with wide eyes.

''…Why?...''

''…Because of me.'', were his last words before he left. She returned to her classroom slowly, just before the teacher entered. There goes her happiness. All day long, she only thought of Natsu and his wired words. What did he mean? Why him? Lisanna told her he bit her, so maybe this was why she will be a vampire. But she didn't want this! Her eyes got foggy and she cried while she was sitting on her soft bed, that afternoon. She noticed some red spots that were probably drops of blood on her pillow. Everything was so confusing, and the thing that hurt her most was the feeling that she suddenly passed a year. A whole year! Man, this was so frustrating! At first everything seemed like a dream that couldn't possibly be true.

She cried because this was the only thing she was able to do now. She wasn't hungry at all, but she thought it was because she was a little sick or something, but little did she know vampires are only blood- hungry, or I should say blood-thirsty. Once she calmed down, she did a little research on Natsu on the internet. She didn't find _anything_. It was like he didn't exist. She first thought she was right all this time and she was only tired and was seeing things. But when the mirror told her she was bitten by a vampire, she couldn't believe anything anymore.

In a few days she found a letter in her mail box. Surprisingly it seemed just like on old times, when the internet wasn't invented and they only spoke through letters. It was cute and it smelled wonderful. She opened it and figured out it was from Natsu Draganeel by his little name written in a corner. The first thing that she saw was what a beautiful write Natsu had. It wasn't ugly like usually the guys' was. It was elegant, just like people wrote hundred years ago. In a few hours, everything was clear to her. Natsu explained to her all the things Gray told her once more and almost all that happened since he bit her. He described so painfully for her all her hate toward him. She felt guilty, but in a way she understood herself. Even though he said it was better if she didn't knew about all this, he decided to tell her. He also told her some important things that happened at school, so she would know a little of how the year was. All he wrote was to help her with her memories. He told her about how she was all this year and how he fell in love with her and especially how she was in his eyes. All this made her heart race and her cheeks blush at almost every word of his. She smiled happily and giggled at some sentences.

But the way he finished the letter saddened he very much. He said he decided to give up on her, because she hated him and there was no way she would ever love him back, and also because of him, all the bad guys would hurt his ''precious Lucy'' , knowing she is his weakness. He apologized and remembered her of his self control that didn't exist and begged her to be careful, for he didn't want to hurt her any more. She read the letter over and over again and every time she loved it even more. She hated herself for hating him before. The way he spoke through this letter made her realize how blind she must've been all this time. He was way too gentle and kind and she wasn't able to imagine him such as he described when he angered.

Her heart was beating faster and faster when she was thinking about him. The last time she read the letter, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks_. I decided to give up on you, Lucy Heartfillia. I love you and you hate me. I don't want to make you love me if you don't want. I made you suffer so much because of my selfishness and I am truly sorry. I think I realized too late that you were kind to me and I just got advantage of this. I may seem a coward not being able to tell you this face to face. And you are not wrong if you think so. It was hard for me to find these words to tell you, but I am afraid of telling you, because I don't want you to hate me, but if this is what you feel, then I have nothing I can do. Please accept my apologizes and remember to fear me when I am angry. Fear me and run away, I don't want to hurt you anymore. You were the one that managed to calm me down three times, but I hurt you by doing this and I hate thinking that you suffer because of me. This makes me hate myself even more. And one more thing before I hope we won't have to see each other ever again. Don't ever try to suicide again. If you want to hurt me by doing this, then I have nothing more to say than that you will accomplish you purpose, but think twice before you decide anything. I might not be there a third time to stop you. And you might regret it. I am truly sad that I have to say this, but goodbye, Lucy Heartfillia, and I hope we never see each other again, even though I will always, no matter what, love you with all of my heart. _This is where he put a smiling face and ended. And this is when Lucy cried a lot. Because she was feeling crushed that he gave up on her and didn't want to see her ever again... and because…

She was feeling that she was starting to love him…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello! It's nice to write again, though ****I was a little sad because a cat(?) reviewed telling me my grammar sucks. I can't help but be sad… I appreciate your honesty and I am really sorry that I am not a good writer. I just have some good ideas and I thought I could write them. But I feel the need to repeat that I am not American, people! AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO CHECK MY MISTAKES! I will do my best to write correctly, but I don't promise anything.**** So, anyway, thanks for those who reviewed and followed or favourited my story! I am really happy u guys are actually reading it! Yaaaay! So however, enjoy this chapter!**

Natsu slowly moved his sleepy butt to a spot in shadow. As a vampire, he didn't really love the sun. It stank horribly, but he already knew sleeping in a hard up is not a great idea. But it was the place from where, since a pretty long time ago, he had been watching over Lucy, since it was almost under her window. Last time, he got pretty fast rid of Rogue, but who knows what is he planning. Natsu just couldn't figure out how that bastard knew about HHikari and Lucy. And the thing that hurt him most was the fact that Rogue used to be one of his friends before he disappeared six hundred and seventy one years ago. Back then, when he saw him again, he was too angry to start asking him questions, but now he regretted it, because he was curious. Of course, if he had time, but now, Lucy's safety was more important.

It's really funny how friends can just betray you so easily. That is what had happened to Rogue. Before he disappeared, he had had a fight, a really bad one, and he swore he would get revenge on Natsu. Surprisingly, when he now started, he was too weak and it seemed like he had done nothing all these years, but Natsu knew him, he was stronger that he seemed, so he had been always underestimated by the bullies back in their childhood. And knowing this, Natsu just thought what he did to Lucy was nothing to what he is going to do. He was even pretty sure he was pretending to be so weak.

All this thinking head ached him, so he raised up and climbed a little on Lucy's window to double check if she's ok. **(I am a little sick of writing OK, so I am going to leave it like this)**. It was wide opened, and when he raised his head slowly to peek in the room, he first didn't see her. It was Saturday, so she wasn't going to school, so he questioned where could she be. Then he saw the door opening and he hid his head, so we could see, but not be seen.

Lucy entered the room with her towel around her body, so he guessed turning all red that she just came out of the shower. He first lost a little balance, seeing her like that, but he tightened his grip around the windowsill, not wanting to be discovered. He slowly got down, relieved that she was all right, but he suddenly heard her screaming and jumped back in his place. This time he turned so red, that she would really think he was a red flower if she would have seen him, because she dropped her towel. He turned his face away really fast, feeling how his heart was beating.

''Oh, no!'', he heard her worried voice. ''What am I going to do?''

_Why? What happened?!_, he thought curiously, not daring to look in, but his curiosity pushed him to a little peek, but he saw that she was wearing her underwear, so he was able to discover that she was actually looking at her fish tank, where there was a little blue thing on the ground.

''Oh, Happy, did I gave you too much food, or didn't I feed you at all? Why did you die?'', she said sadly, looking at the blue dead fish. ''What am I going to tell Lisanna when she comes back from her vacation? That I killed her beloved fish? Aawww…'', she said frustrated and worried. ''She shouldn't have gave it to me, I am a fish killer! I can't even take care of a little fish. What am I going to do when I grow up and have a baby?!''

He saw her sitting on her bed thinking. It was time for him to leave. He sighed once more in relief and went down the building. Then, he went on his way to the manor. He stank, but he didn't really mind those who told him to take a bath from time to time. Obviously, the first thing he did when he arrived wasn't taking a shower, like girls would. He gave explanations to his loyal butler and then just walked around his huge house thinking. But his thought suddenly went toward Lucy, but he shook his head getting away from the guilt. He already decided to give up on her. He was watching her, even though he said he wouldn't want that in the letter just to be sure she is all right and to see her. He just couldn't get over her. He remembered Hikari. His dear Hikari, the one woman that made him the happiest person in the world. But suddenly he remembered a scene from his past. He saw two men fighting and a woman trying to stop them. He shook his head again feeling tears in his eyes.

Lucy was thinking of him like a memory. She seemed to feel about him like she once had a little one-day-long crush on him. He was nice, agreed, but she hadn't seen him for a month or even longer. Her life cheered up again, it was summer and she loved summer. Actually, she loved all the seasons, they were all beautiful for her. And because it was Saturday, this was the first day of the summer vacation. Her friends were already gone, so she was getting a little bored of being alone all day. She was going shopping, walking, she cleaned up her apartment, she was working on her part-time job of a nurse at Mira's mother's hospital, so she had her day a little full, but she was getting tired being alone. Gray, as a butler, was busy all day long, so there weren't many people left. She even though of going out with Juvia, but she seemed a little pissed about Lucy all the time, so she thought it wasn't such a good idea. So anyway, this meant today will be like ever.

She was walking slowly to a café, where she wanted to drink a cup of cappuccino while she admired the sunny view. This part of the town was quiet; people didn't usually walk there, only if they wanted to relax. It didn't have many shops. But the few were just for wealthy people. Lucy used to look through the clean windows at the gorgeous long dresses with sweet and beautiful colors. She imagined how she only touched the soft material, but when she noticed her random clothes, she sighed and told herself she is thankful she was what to wear. At least, this was what she used to do a year ago. She didn't know if she has done so this one also. As she was sitting on the chair, drinking her cappuccino, she admired as always the beautiful creations. Natsu was _just_ _passing_ by the café, when he _pretended_ to notice the girl. He didn't want her to notice him, but she actually did. She waved her hand and started running toward him, afraid he would avoid her, like he seemed to want. 'Oh crap…'', he thought. 'Maybe I should've been subtler…'. Of course a lonely lady in a empty café would catch men's attention and it would be a little dangerous, so he again followed her. He had no choice but to accompany her. Maybe he exaggerated saying 'never see each other again', so he smiled happily and decided to get advantage of her memory loss.

He sat next to her at the little round table with three sits. She smiled joyfully and said, feeling her cheeks turning red and warm.

''I could've sworn you will pass by me pretending you didn't notice. ''

He scratched the back of his head not knowing what to say.

''Y-You're thinking about the letter, aren't you?''

''I… I just don't see why we can't meet ever again.''

She spoke sadly, with a shaking voice, but she was looking in his eyes. After a while, he said:

''I thought what I wrote there would be the right answer. You still don't understand that I am a monster and I don't want you to get involved.''

''Well… you kind of got me into this…''

He smiled and then giggled.

''W-What?''

''Nothing. You just said this once, but screaming at me.''

''Oh… I… I am sorry.''

''There's nothing to be sorry of, you were right.''

''However, what I am trying to say is that… there seems to be no turning back… now…''

He was staring at her while he rested his head in his hand and this made her blush and be a little embarrassed. She felt her feelings for him be little by little awakened again.

''There is… The reason I bit you was not that I wanted you to get hurt by the… bad guys. It is the contrary; so you can be protected from being killed. So you can… no, you _must_ stay aside.''

''I… understand… But still, maybe there aren't bad guys anymore. Maybe that Rogue guy isn't going to attack me anymore.''

''Lucy Heartfillia, do you really want to see me that badly that you would sacrifice yourself?'', he said looking deep, deep in her eyes. She remained still for a few moments. Her heart was beating faster and she was sweating a little.

''That is not what I meant… I just think you are too suspicious and…''

''Answer my question…''

''Well… since I didn't face real danger by now… I might not think it is that dangerous for us to meet and I don't understand why would they all target me when I am with you.''

''Lucy… the one I trying to protect you from is not only Rogue or any other person… I am trying to protect you from me…''

''That is another problem. I don't see why I would be afraid of you. I don't see why you would hurt me… in case you… don't want to…''

''Don't be silly, I'd never hurt you consciously…'', he said smiling sadly and petting her face gently. ''But that is the problem. When I am angry I could even kill you without caring.''

This scared the girl, but she still blushed under his kind and soft touch and voice. She was indeed starting to love him.

''T-Then I will never anger you, I promise. I will keep distant from you when somebody else angers you and I will be like a little angel, just… just don't leave me like this…''

''I am sorry, Lucy…''

''Don't live me like this when I am about to fall in love with you!'', she said pretty loud. Natsu's eyes widened.

''But you don't know me, you would hate me if you would do know. Lucy, I am sorry, but I don't want you to know me.''

Lucy felt tears in her eyes. She said even louder:

''Why are you doing this? Everybody usually says good thinks about themselves. Why are you saying bad things?''

''Because I don't want to ever see again that look full of hate on your face, making my heart hurt so much that it was worse than death!'', he screamed. ''See? It's just another selfish reason. While you thought I was thinking about you, I still do things just for myself.''

''No, that's not true. You are doing a lot of things for me.''

''I told you, this is not who I am. The true me is selfish and…''

''NO, THAT IS A LIE! I know your true self is kind and gentle, because… because…'', she said her eyes widening. ''That is what Gray told me at the manor.''

''W-What?'', Natsu said shocked.

''I remembered…''

''What…?'', he said a little sad and disappointed. ''All?''

''No, not all, but most of the year.'', she said holding her head. ''You know what the worst part is? That you now believe you are what I used to think you are.''

''You mean you don't think so anymore…?''

''Natsu…'', she said looking in his eyes. ''I… don't want you to give up on me.''

He smiled relieved and felt so happy that he wrapped his arms around her with love. He closed his eyes feeling her heart beat and her warm breath on his neck. He felt his tears rolling down his cheeks. This was probably the most wonderful thing he ever heard in his life.

''Thank you… thank you so much…''

''Why? I only said what I was trying to say all this time.'', she smiled happily, blushing.

''But… it's still too dangerous. And I am afraid I have the same answer.''

''But… think about it a little… if I am not going to be with you, I am still a target, but weaker. I mean, if I stay with you, then you will protect me, right?''

''You still don't understand, do you? They will hurt you… so they will use you. They will use you to get me mad and to lose any wisdom in fighting. Even if I am stronger that way, they are strong, too.''

''How can they use me if they can't reach me?''

Natsu's eyes trembled with pain. He faced the ground.

''That is what I first thought, too. But they will do just like they did with Hikari…'', he whispered crushed.

**Sorry, guys, this chapter isn't so great, but hopefully the next one will be all right. It's just that I was a little uninspired. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my, it's been a really long time, hasn't it?! I am sooo sorry for not writing in such a long time! I had a horrible time thinking about what I should write next. The last chapter was the worst of the worst, even I do know that. But I truly hope this one will be better. **

Lucy sang a song while preparing her breakfast. She was so happy that she would get to see Natsu that day. They agreed to meet in a close-by park, from where he would 'escort' while she needed to do a little shopping. She has been living in this little apartment for quite a while, though she really missed her father. She now realized how foolish she had been when she told him she wanted to move alone with a rebellious tone. So this is why, as a responsible girl, she needed to keep her little home.

As she was dancing happily around the table, she remembered she wasn't hungry. She never was. As her eyes rolled with pity among the delicious food she had made, she decided she would give this as a gift to a neighbor. Then her dancing went on and her mind started to fly around and she smiled remembering Natsu. She blushed when she surprised herself imagining it was a date. She shook her head.

''No, it's just an escort, Lucy Heartfilia! Just what are you thinking?''But she couldn't keep her smile off.

Suddenly, she was surprised to hear someone knocking at her door.

''Ah! Who might be? Natsu? But we agreed to meet at the park…'', she thought walking toward it.

She touched the latch, but she suddenly remembered it was dangerous and there might be bad people aiming Natsu through her. She breathed heavily, and then asked loud:

''Who is it?''

''It's Grey. Grey Fullbuster. I am here with a message from the Earl.''

Lucy was about to open the door, when she suddenly stopped.

''Earl?'', she thought. ''Gray never calls him Earl, but Count. But this is his voice indeed.''

''W-What message did he send?''

''Will you let me in? I will tell you right away, Countess.''

''Countess?!'', she thought really scared. ''He never calls me that way!''

''Who are you?'', she screamed.

The voice on the other side hesitated, then said:

''I already told you. It's me, Gray!''

''I… I am afraid I can not let you in.''

''Why?''

''I… J-Just tell me the message and then I will have to ask you to leave.''

''What is this nonsense all about? Please let me in!''

''No, go away!'', Lucy was starting to be positive he wasn't Gray. The way he spoke was definitely not like she knew it.

The door was forced in. it was locked, but Lucy still felt the heavy body pushing it. She was trembling with fear. She wished Natsu would have been there to protect her. Even if her body was weak, she still let all her weigh on the door.

''Please open this door immediately! I have an important message from Earl.''

''You are not Gray! Go away!' 'she screamed horrified.

Once more, he pushed the door with all his strength, and this time the lock broke, thought Lucy was still pushing with all her might and soul, and more importantly, with her super vampire strength, so he still didn't manage to get in. But next time, she was sure, he would absolutely get in, and thinking about that made her push ever harder.

''Please, just go away! I don't know who you are, but you are not Gray! I can tell!'', she cried.

''This is absurd! It's me! Just let me in! I have no time left and I shall be needed by the manor soon. Please, this is urgent, I have to tell you something really important that Earl told me it's forbidden to arrive late. Just please let me in, something happened to his royalty and I need to tell you!'', the voice was getting impatient.

''Then why don't you tell me from there?'', Lucy cried.

''Because this is top secret!''

Lucy felt her push getting weaker and in that moment the door threw her a few feet away as the person got in with force. She dart a glance at him with horror. In front of her stood Gray, the Gray she knew.

''For goodness's sake, what has gotten into you? Why wouldn't you let me in?'', he said with a calm voice looking at her angrily.

She calmed down herself and in a few minutes she asked:

''W-What's wrong with Natsu?''

He couldn't help a little grin, but then he took out a serious face. He slowly approached her looking either in her eyes, either around the room, like looking for something. Then he put his hands on her shoulders, not something Gray would usually do, because this was insulting for a lady. She felt his grip.

''Something happened to him.'', he said as if his attention was only concentrated on something else.

''What?'', she said looking desperately for something she would come up with as an excuse for getting away from him. ''What happened?''

''He… got…'', he started while he prepared his foot for something.

Then he hit her feet with it in a way that made her fall down on her back. Thusly, he was blocking any move of her while holding her on the floor. When she realized his intentions, it was too late. She screamed at the pain and horror as she saw him taking out a little knife.

''…scammed. By you. Because I am sure you won't be able to meet with him.'' he grinned.

His looks suddenly changed into another person's, but Lucy didn't have the time to admire him, she struggled to get free, despite the fact that she felt her knees softening. And she was so scared that she felt like she couldn't do anything. That knife was getting neared to her neck fast. Even if she was half a vampire, she was still very easy to get killed. The adaptation wasn't complete yet. She started screaming for help. The neighbors didn't seem to be home. Or they didn't hear anything. Or they were too scared to come and help.

Nevertheless, it was only a few minutes past the time the two would've had to meet, but Natsu didn't wait another second and came full of worry. It seemed to Lucy like he was a saving angel in the moment he entered the room panting. But it was a little too late, she thought feeling her eyes closing slowly and the room getting dizzy.

She had already been cut pretty much and the blood was falling like a river. It seemed the killer was willing to do it nice and slow, so it would hurt much more. Her shouts ended as she saw her beloved Natsu kill the killer with one move and raising her up fast, but carefully. Where he was taking her, that she didn't know. He seemed desperate from his moves. She could tell, ever if she was slowly feeling like falling asleep. She felt something warm around her neck and she found the strength to open her eyes and mouth and slowly say:

''I am sorry… I am so sorry… I didn't know it would be like this… maybe you were right…maybe we should not be together after all… maybe…I am sorry…may…''

In the next moment, she closed her eyes and her heart beats were getting weaker and weaker. She felt something wet on her cheeks. She didn't know if they were her or Natsu's tears. But why should she be sad? She was carried just like a princess or a bride by her beloved. This should be a reason of joy, right? Her mind had already gotten dizzy and she wasn't thinking clearly. So that's why Natsu saw a little smile on her face through his desperate tears. He was running as fast as he could toward his manor. It was even better than any hospital, because Gray was there.

Sun rays were shining so brightly that her eyes couldn't keep closed anymore, so she slowly made connection with reality. It took her quite a while to realize she was in a beautiful room with dark red curtains and rose red walls. It was all Lolita gothic and it seemed specially made for rich girls. It was all so lovely. But what she couldn't understand was just who was that pink haired young man sleeping on a comfortable armchair right beside her bed. As she slowly remembered who he was, but not what happened, she felt a shade of anger and disgust for him.

''Natsu?'', she asked shocked as she rose up. Now she was defiantly angry as she saw his face waking up and remembered him quickly and completely.

''Ah, Lucy!'', he cried happily looking at her with eyes full of love. ''Lucy…'', he whispered with pain, this time.

''What in the world am I doing in this room? And what are _you_ doing here?'', she shouted with hate.

''You…don't remember, do you?'', he smiled crushed.

After all, this was expected…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, folks! Here I am again, annoying all those of you who hate my story. But I want to sincerely thank those who reviewed me. It really means a lot for me and I appreciate it! Now please enjoy!**

''Lucy…'', he said with a crushed voice, but with a smile on his white lips. ''You don't remember, do you?''

''Remember what?''

''How you got here, what happened.''

Lucy kept a few despicable words coming out form her mouth, then thought for a moment. She didn't know why, but her head and neck were aching.

''I recall I was attacked by a dark haired guy.'', she said, her lips trembling and eyes. ''He.. sucked almost all my blood, so I fainted.'' She was so angry that she had been so useless back then. Her little fists were holding the red blanked. She slowly fixed Natsu with her eyes and asked annoyed:

''I don't suppose you might know what happened next.''

He hesitated, then faced the found, founding the carpet a good listener. It was better not to anger her any more.

''No.''

He closed his eyes feeling how pain surrounded his heart as he remembered the Lucy form weeks ago. The one with all that blood on her while lips and that smile of love. She had been the kind of person who would be glad to become a victim if her beloved would be there to save her. Even though he had done so much harm to her, she loved him. She used to, anyway. He had been about to try and tell her about the 'Countess' thing once more when he was to escort her, but there went his chance.

Then he remembered his Hikari. That cute little girl who would always smile and be happy. When he saw her in his memories, sun rays were always shining on her pink lips and flushed cheeks while she sang an old song Natsu had taught her. Then once again, _the_ picture hit him. Two men were fighting and a woman was crying and shouting. It was all dark and unclear ,but he was able to recognize one of the men. The man who won and the man who wasn't satisfied with just one death.

Natsu flinched at the sound of Lucy's voice interrupting his cloudy thoughts.

''So then what am I doing here? And where am I, anyway?''

He rose his head looking in her pissed eyes. For a few moments, he didn't say anything, but then he shook his overcrowded head trying to concentrate on her questions.

''I… I don't… know…'', he said a second before getting out fast, without even realizing what he was doing.

''What? Then why are _you_ here? Hey! Don't just leave me here alone! Hey!'', she shouted angrily.

She jumped out of the bed, suddenly feeling dizzy, but then followed him.

''Natsu! Where in the world … am…'', she said more and more silently while she found herself not in a hospital, but in a giant, beautiful manor.''… I…'', she went on.

Lucy leant against the wall feeling how she was getting anemic. She slowly walked on the way she thought she saw Natsu go while her widened eyes were rolling with shock over every single amazing painting of dragons along with beautiful people on the huge walls or over the ancient and artistic furniture. One of the walls was entirely showing an amazingly beautiful woman that wore a red dress. She was sitting on her knees and her svelte white hands were holding a red apple. She had blood at her mouth and she was looking down at Lucy, who felt a strange shiver at her sight. The woman's deep, blue eyes were taking your breath. She knew the apple was the symbol of the sin. Her long, straight, blond hair was falling over her naked, round shoulders. Somehow, she looked almost like Lucy. But there was something about her… something really strange. Not only the fact that she had a feeling she had seen her somewhere before, but she felt that it was actually her and that she actually _lived_ her life. She almost remembered this sensation somewhere before.

Going on, her sight caught another amazing painting. This time, she was so shocked, that she fell on her knees. It was Natsu. A huge, huge, huge Natsu. And a beautiful Natsu, she couldn't control herself not to think. He was so grand, noble, sublime and magnificent. She almost feared him. He was also looking down at her with his calm and gentle eyes. She started trembling feeling so heavy under his living glare and whispered:

''Was he always this great?''

He was wearing a black coat, but his neck was uncovered in front, revealing his white and soft skin. She gulped and felt her breathing heavier. His long, pink hair seemed poisonous. He also had blood at his mouth and he was also holding a red apple. She thought that these two paintings had some kind of connection.

''So this is his manor? B-But why would I be here?'', she whispered to herself. Somehow, seeing how great Natsu really was on the inside pissed her. She didn't know why, but it made her angry.

She had no idea where she was going. She curiously looked everywhere. A half opened door stood right in front of her. Approaching with her careful little steps, she slowly opened it.

The room was darker, so it took her pretty much to get used to the little light. Then, she realized she was in the biggest library she had ever seen. Nine meters to the ceiling there stood mighty shelves filled with old and even ancient books there were a few dark red armchairs and little, beautiful tables. The enormous windows were almost entirely covered with even bigger curtains. There were no stairs, so she wondered how did they managed to get the books from the top. Everything was so huge, that it made her feel so tiny. She was slowly spinning in circles looking high at the painted walls here, too. Art didn't usually interest her, but this… this was more than art. This was something that made you feel the carefulness and mastery with which they were created. You felt what the artist felt when he created this. And since the artist hadn't angry when he painted this, she was also not angry.

''Do you like it in here?''

She flinched and turned around fast. Natsu looked in her eyes. She felt her heart skipping a beat when she remembered the painting. His eyes were different. They weren't like in the picture, where she could see it might've been happiness. But these eyes were somehow hurt. He was so close she could feel his cold presence and his bloody eyes like ice. Who was this man and why in the world was he so different from the was he used to be at school?

She only managed so nod slowly. She saw a little smile on his so-while lips. ''Me too…'', he whispered.

None of them spoke the next moments. Lucy felt her knees so weak, she thought she was going to fall.

''I'm sorry. I guess I didn't clear things up yet.''

''P-Please tell me why am I here…'', she whispered lifelessly.

''This is the Draganeel manor, as you might have already guessed.''

He didn't say '_my_ manor'.

''You were brought here because your wound was too deep for any doctor, but not too deep for Gray. He is better than any doctor.''

She was pretty shocked. Again, she didn't know why, but she was getting pissed. She kept her calm when saying:

''I see… but how come you know about my situation? And why did I even survive to such blood loss?''

''You are probably talking about something else. You won't remember.''

''W-What do you mean?''

He hesitated.

''As you already said before, you were attacked and you lost almost all your blood. I have no idea what happened next, but you somehow managed to save yourself.'' He paused.'' I know that it's really wired, but this… blood loss …induces a total change in both your character and memory. So… when you woke up… you weren't yourself anymore… This happened many weeks ago.''

''W-What? …what are you talking about?''

''You didn't remember you last year from life. I had to explain to you a lot of things, but you seemed to accept them differently. You didn't mind… many things… You were always happy and always smiled.''

Lucy fell down on her knees.

''What…? What… just what are you talking about?''

''Lucy…'', he thought of comforting her, truly being sad of her shock.

''No! Just… shut up, please!'', she said raising her arm and closing her eyes angrily. He flinched and saddened even more.

''Just… Everything seemed possible since last year…'', she also said giving him a 'and it's only your fault' glare. ''Why would I even be surprised?''

He went on, despite his gloom.

''A man that I suppose it's one of Rogue's mad dogs came weeks ago to try and kill you. He cut pretty much of your neck, but…'', he hesitated. ''but he didn't get to finish his dirty job, and here you are now with your head still on your shoulders…''

He tried to laugh at his last words, but reviewing the scene of that moment, he knew it wasn't funny at all, so all that came out of his mouth was a little whimper.

''Wait, didn't you say you knew nothing about this all?

For a moment, he froze.

''Gray… Gray was the one who told me…''

Natsu faced the ground agitated.

''H-He… he was the one who found you and saved you.''

''Ah, really?'', she suddenly smiled happily. ''He was the one who saved me? Oh, is he here? I would like to thank him! He is always so kind! He serves with loyalty even the ones… who probably don't deserve it…'', she said with a cold voice.

Natsu flinched with pain, knowing that this was especially addressed to him.

''Count Natsu? Ah, there you are!'', a voice echoed in the huge room. They both looked toward the entrance, where Gray looked at them surprised. ''Master, what is this all about? Why is the Coun-hmm- Miss Lucy out of her bed? She isn't completely recovered yet, is she?''

Natsu looked at him also surprised, but then his look turned against Lucy.

''Ah, you're right. I am deeply sorry to keep you up, Lucy.'', Natsu bowed in front of her with elegancy. But she didn't seem to notice him and she ran toward Gray happily, but also with a shade of anger in her eyes for Natsu.

''Gray, my dear Gray! I so much thankful for your kindness! I am sorry that I caused so much trouble, but you saved me, oh, you saved my ridiculous life!'' she giggled. Gray looked at her as if she was crazy, but when he saw Natsu's face of pain and suffering, he understood.

''I see.'', he whispered. ''But Lucy, all I did was what a doctor would normally do.''

Natsu glared at Gray furiously like telling him to just shut up and to be unrightfully attributed with these heroic facts.

''Oh, no! You're just being modest! I bet you kicked those guys' asses!-''

''Lucy. ''

Lucy turned her head to look the one who rudely interrupted her in his eyes. She got even angrier with Natsu for interfering, but she managed to hide this. He approached the two.

''What?'', she asked cold.

''I would like to ask Gray to show you something.''

Gray flinched and then smiled.

''Ah, yes, I am sure you will be delighted, miss.''

Lucy smiled just at the sound of her dear friend's voice.

''Oh, Gray, what would be delighting me more than being here, with you, instead of being alone with _other company_ under the same roof.''

Natsu felt again his heart aching, Gray, on the other hand, got a little angry with Lucy hearing her talk this was about his master. But not finding the right words, he just kept silent as he showed her the way. Soon, they stopped in front of a big, beautiful decorated double door. Natsu was asked by Gray to explain a little what it was all about.

''Well'', he started, ''You are not recovered entirely yet, so I thought that as long as you'll be staying here, I want you to be comfortable. Thus, I made you a gift.''

Lucy didn't seem impressed at all, but when Gray slowly opened the doors, revealing a huge, shiny room, filled at large with thousands of the most beautiful , royal and maybe super expensive dresses she had ever seen, like only rich queens and princesses would usually wear, she couldn't hold a scream of surprise and happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Awww, come**** on, guys! What's up with the reviewing? You made me cry, see? Well, however, it might be because my story sucks…enjoy! And REVIEW! Onegaishimas!**

''This is my gift for you.'', Natsu said with a sad voice feeling how painful memories overwhelmed him. ''You can wear anything you like. There are also many other things you might need, like shoes of accessories.''

Then, he walked in with small steps, from where he opened another door, revealing a big princess-like room. ''And this would be your room. Of course, if you want it.''

Lucy followed him speechless. She admired the detailed furniture and seams from the bed and curtains. Everything was sparkling, even her eyes. But suddenly, they lost their glow. She looked at Natsu, thinking.

''No'', she finally said out loud and firm. ''No, I just can't accept this. I will… just go home and –''

''Go home!'', Natsu shouted shocked as if it was a joke while his widened eyes fixed Lucy. He seemed almost hurt. ''Go home, when you were almost killed twice and your body isn't even recovered yet! Are you kidding me? There is no one to protect you there, you know?''

Lucy looked indignant at him. Her lips couldn't be held close anymore.

''And why in the world would _you_ care? It's not like it's thanks to _you_ that I am still alive!''

He flinched. Then again, he felt the feeling that he hated most. That horrible feeling called anger that spread through his muscles, whispering to them to hit. He felt his blood pumping in his head. Still, managing to keep his body under control and his words of through coming out from escaping his mouth, he screamed:

''FINE! Do what you want! I won't care when you die. And there won't be anyone to save you anymore. So just don't ever show you face again to me!''

''FINE! Cool, actually! I won't have to see you anymore! And who needs a present form _you_ anyway!'', she also screamed. ''I am so glad that I didn't have to see you stupid face for weeks! Or at least thank goodness I don't remember seeing it!''

He gritted his teeth angrily.

''If you hate my face that much, why don't you just hurry up and leave?!'', he screamed burning with anger so loud that Lucy flinched scared. She looked in his eyes half scared half angry.

''It's… it's not your face that I hate…'', she said softly. ''It's you!''

Natsu remained speechless. Lucy waited another few seconds, and then she ran outside the room. He threw himself on a chair, pulling his hair angrily.

''I just can't _stand_ her!'', he groaned.

Then he easily softened.

''How am I ever going to tell her if she doesn't even like me?''

''Patience, master. You must try to understand her, too.''

Silence.

''W-Was it too much for her? Did I hurry up without considering her possible deny? Maybe she didn't like it…''

''Nonsense, master. I saw the happiness in her eyes, she truly loved all of it.''

Natsu hesitated.

''Then… could it be that she actually didn't want it because it was from me?''

''That I do not know, but I am sure that you mustn't let her leave. It'd be too dangerous and it would only make things worse in your situation, sir.''

''Not let her go?'', Natsu sighed. ''Wouldn't _you_ go for her? She likes you more 100 times more than she likes me.''

''Not it my dreams, sir, that would not do it. Don't even think about it.''

Natsu rose up.

''Another thing. When do you think it's the best to tell her? I tried already countless times, but I just couldn't do it.''

''Maybe it's the best to wait. To wait for good, until you will be sure she wouldn't want to end her life anymore. Nevertheless, you must be careful. That's what I think.''

Lucy was now panting. She finally found the exit. But as she opened the door, she felt tears fogging up her eyes because all her efforts her useless. This was just a door that lead to the back garden. Maybe it had a smaller exit, so she could get out. Hoping this, she moved forward. She passed beside hundreds of big, beautiful red roses on which the sunset gold rays shone. Her teary eyes trembled as she touched the soft petals. Her poor heart was aching, longing for her own home, where she would finally be able to rest in peace. This all business with Natsu made her head hurt and she just wanted to be left alone in peace and harmony. Again, the tears made their way to her dry lips and trembling chin. Carefully taking a rose, she held it glaring in space. Natsu told her she had been so cheerful and wonderful all the time back in her other personality. Her anger softened, thinking that it was probably normal to say those words. After all, she was aware herself of the angry monster she had become. Lucy bit her lip.

She was so conscious of the fact that she was hurting him. Another bout of tears fell down her cheeks. She knew that all her spicy words were breaking his heart. She saw his aching face every time. But even though she was totally the kind of person who would hurt someone, she still did it. Natsu was the first person in her whole life that she hurt on purpose and just couldn't stop doing it. These thoughts made her believe she was truly a monster and she was starting to fear herself. Has she really become the type of girl who loves to stab other people's hearts just because of some hate? Has she never heard of forgiveness?

She tried to hold her hiccups from coming. She wanted to go home, but for now she was trapped in here. Somewhere behind her, Natsu appeared. He saw she was crying, being truly surprised. He often heard that anger would eventually turn in to sadness and tears, but it never happened to him. he waited a few minutes, then he decided to speak up. He had to be loud, so she could hear him, but his neck felt so weak.

''I'm sorry, Lucy…'', he whispered. Lucy flinched, and after a few seconds, she turned around fast and surprised. She looked in his eyes long enough to confirm that he had said something. She wiped her tears away fast and tried to calm her hiccups.

''I… I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you.''

He approached her slowly and stopped some steps further. He didn't look in her eyes.

''I'm sorry. I guess I was being too selfish when I brought you here. I never asked you if you wanted to come or not. I never asked if you wanted to just stay at home.''

She didn't know what to say. It was pretty shocking to be finally understood by him.

''You probably would have felt horrible, like a prisoner, and I didn't even care.'' He still faced the ground shamefully. ''So that's why I am so sorry…''

She also wanted to blame him, but she knew it wasn't entirely his fault. Her tearing stopped, but not her hiccups. After a while of deep silence, she almost whispered lightly and a little softly.

''Can I go home?''

Natsu looked in her trembling eyes with sadness.

''Of course.''

He personally took her to her little home and cleaned the mess from the last incident. Before her left, he looked at her with love and sadness.

''Farewell.'', he said with a crushed voice that sounded like they wouldn't see each other ever again. And somehow, it hurt.

She managed to smile, and then he left. She wanted to tell him 'thank you for understanding me', but she didn't get the chance and courage.

Days seemed to go on as usual and random as ever, before she even met Natsu. The school had started for quite a while and Lucy was getting more and more engaged all day long, so she didn't have much time o think about the reason she hadn't seen Natsu since that evening they parted. She started joining many clubs, even spot clubs, now that she was becoming stronger and she was filling with energy. There was no time left to think about Natsu. That's why she didn't even notice he wasn't at school. She has become the most needed player at basketball, she was almost as important as the volleyball team leader and her football wasn't bad either. Her singing and piano playing was gorgeous, so they decided to organize a show in which she showed everyone her talent she had gain at the music club. The 'talent show' was just an excuse to make her play and sing. The breaks in which she was supposed to rest were always engaged with the teachers' calls and task requests. They all said she was so fast she could help them deliver things or do who knows what little job. Even though her grades were noticeably falling, the teachers kept on adoring her more and more. But the one that was the glueyest with her was Mr. Yellow. He was filling all she had left from her breaks with his boring endless speech showing his gratitude to her heroic actions. But she stood there listening and smiling every second of her wasted break.

'Home' was only when she slept. And that night, she thought about it. She felt so empty inside. Maybe it was fun at school, but her aching heart longed for a close human presence. She wished she had a friend. But busy as she was, it was becoming more and more impossible. She stood in her bed gazing at the deep black of the ceiling. Her thin pajamas (a T-shirt and some shorts) were scruffy because of her shift. She wasn't able to sleep. The window in her bedroom was wide opened and the wind was almost unnoticeably blowing inside, cooling up her warm cheeks. She sighed as she felt the need of a friend more than ever. She stretched her feet and jumped off her fluffy pillow.

The cold air was incredibly refreshing. She took a deep breath and wished she happened to meet somebody that night. The clock told her it was the midnight. Or was it two in the morning? It was too dark, so she couldn't tell for sure. The gaslights **(sorry, I'm not sure this is the word I am looking for) **on the streets were shining weakly with gold light. It was a silent atmosphere, just like it's supposed to be in the night. Lucy closed her eyes, picturing a person, anyone, showing up under her window. Then her eyes opened suddenly, as if she expected that person to be still there like in her imagination. But the place was empty. All of the sudden, she giggled at the thought she might be Rapunzel waiting for her savior to get out of the cursed tower. Oh well, if there wasn't anyone to get her out, she would have to get her out herself.

So in a few minutes, she was walking down the stairs, or more like running down the stairs. When the big door opened, the outside world hit her with the even-colder-than-from-her-room, autumn air. Refreshing…

Walking down the streets, she looked at the 'steams' coming out of her mouth. You probably imagined, too, that you were smoking. She closed her eyes again, making sure she wouldn't hit a pile first, and felt even lonelier that ever. She started humming an old song she couldn't remember where she had heard it before. Her steps were insecure and little. This is what happens when you aren't seeing where you are going. Time was passing and she was getting used to walking without looking. She was humming now louder and she was already feeling better.

But something hit her, or more like she hit something. Maybe it was a rock, she wasn't sure, but she only had time to think about it a tiny little moment.

''Woops, be careful! Are you alright?'', said a male voice while his strong arms caught her before she landed on the ground and avoided the impact with the little rocks that would have probably hurt a lot. Her eyes had closed tightly, but she opened then now. The person helped her rise up.

''Are you ok?'', he asked again.

''Y-Yeah. Thanks a lot.'', she babbled still confused.

''No prob. Be careful next time.''

And his hands went back in his pockets while he went on his was, on the opposite direction she was going. She turned around to face her savior. His big back seemed a little too familiar, like she has stared at it her whole life. He had a long black coat and a black cap. And suddenly, she spoke without thinking.

''Natsu?''

She immediately realized what an embarrassing situation it turned out into. How could she be so stupid? What made her think he was Natsu? Of course he wasn't; but still, something made her think he was.

He stopped walking, but he didn't turn around. Actually, he didn't move an inch. After a little a while, when it passed her, Lucy spoke:

''I-I'm terribly sorry, sir, for a moment there I thought you were somebody in know.''

She waited a reply. She hesitated, made a little bow and said:

''Thank you for catching me. I'll take my leave now.''

She turned around and made fast steps away. It was embarrassing enough.

''How… how do you know who I am?''

Flinch.

He faced her and she faced him at the same time. This was the first time she got to look at him. He wasn't Natsu. He didn't look like him, anyway. He had an older face, dark brown and short hair, and his appearances were totally different. He was obviously shocked.

''How do you know who I am?'', he asked again.

Lucy was as shocked as he was.

''W-What? No, you probably have the same name, but-''

''-Lucy, it's me…''

Suddenly, his brown eyes got darker and turned into the so well-known onyx eyes, his hair got longer and turned into the light shade of pink and so on. He turned into Natsu before her very eyes. Was he also a Caster?

''…Natsu…'', she whispered shocked.

''How in the world did you guess who I was?!'', he wasn't less surprised.

''Natsu!'', she laughed. This surprised him even more. ''Who would've guessed? Hahaha!''

''…Well, you just did!...''

''No'', she laughed on. ''No, you don't understand. I _wanted_ you to be here!''

''What do you mean?'', he started to turn pale.

''In a way, I wanted to meet you here, right now. Ever if I didn't actually think about you specifically, it turned out just as I wished!'', she laughed.

He looked at her still shocked.

''I don't know how to explain this… but I am really really happy I met you here.''

Her joyful smile and her steps got closer to him. He was still shocked. Still shocked, because this situation was also… his situation. They met because they both just whished this.

But… this wasn't especially why he was shocked. Did she just say… she was happy to meet him?...

**SOOOOOOOOOO? How in the world was it? Please, PLEASE review! Your reviews just make me go on! Just say something! Anything! This chapter got out so late because I only had two reviews! TWO, PEOPLE, TWO! Can't you see I am sinking in my own tears?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! Thank you soo much for those who reviewed! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Even if it sucks, please read it! And… try to enjoy at the very least…Long live Hiro Mashima! **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Fairy Tail, even if I would ever wish to.**

''Hi!'', she giggled.

He couldn't believe this was happening for real. Did she just say she was glad they met? She was _happy_? So he didn't reply.

''So what's up? Why are you up so late?''

He hesitated, but seeing her good intentions, he dared:

''Why are you also up this late?''

''Couldn't sleep.'', she smiled friendly.

He still stared dizzily upon her, but then he also smiled.

''Yeah, me too.''

''So what were you doing out here?''

''Just walking. It's really refreshing.''

Natsu still wasn't able to believe it was true. It seemed too beautiful to be true and he almost didn't dare to speak. What if he would say something wrong and she would get mad at him again. ''It's pretty boring indoors, right?''

She opened her mouth to say she didn't have time to get bored, but she stopped thinking loneliness made activities also seem boring.

''Y-Yeah…''

They were now walking side by side, slowly approaching nowhere.

''You know…'', she giggled. ''I am so glad I finally get to speak with somebody.''

He still wasn't sure she was happy to be with _him_ or with _anybody_.

''E-Even if that somebody is me?''

''Huh? What do you mean? Of course. I got so bored that even a talking… bug… would've been all right.'', she laughed. No, she didn't get what he meant.

''Are you not having enough company at school?''

''Well, I have just too much to do. I… don't have time to just sit and talk. But now that you mention it, it truly is my fault for feeling so lonely. I guess friends will always be there, you just have to go to them.''

''Um… I… I still don't get it. Why do you feel so lonely? Aren't you surrounded by people?''

''It's… not the same… People are everywhere, but I am nowhere. I mean I am also everywhere, but I just don't… give them any of my time…''

She paused.

''Now that I say it out loud, it sounds really bad and it makes me feel guilty. It sounded better in my mind.''

''Sooo… what kind of activities do you do?''

''It's pretty funny. I joined so many clubs! Lately, I had so much energy that I couldn't stop moving, while I just slept while classes. It's terrible! I will have to repeat a year if I don't do anything about my grades. So while I spend like ten hours at school, when I get home I do my homework and study for the rest of the day and pretty much of the night. Everybody tells me I should sleep more because my excuse for taking naps in classes is that I don't get enough sleep home at night, but the truth is that I just can't sleep. It's not too much energy nor being nervous or anything, I just can't sleep. And that is the time when I feel like the loneliest person in the world. There were a few nights when I just walked outdoors and I felt so random as if I was walking in the middle of the day. Oh, right, you asked me what activities I do. Well, I have to meet up with the basketball team leader, like, half an hour a day, then every break, that by the way, don't you think they are too short? Anyway, every break I have to plan things up with the football team for the coming up game, then there are the teachers, who always ask me help them with different things since they say I'm really fast and I can deliver the principal some papers or who knows what. Oh, yeah, then there is also Mr. Yellow. You do remember Mr. Yellow, right? The one you beat up last time? I seriously think you should beat him up again, and this time I am never going to help him again. He is just sooo annoying! He keeps on holding me up to tell me the story of his poor life and to show his gratitude. He… looks like he is worshiping me! And also, I like playing the piano very much. A few weeks ago, my tea-''

Natsu couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He burst with his mouth wide opened. Lucy just stared at him, not being able to reply to his actions. The rest of her sentence was left hanging up in the air.

''What's wrong?'', she said lightly and a little hurt.

''N-Nothing, I'm sorry.'', he tried to stop his laughing. ''Nothing at all. Sorry for interrupting.''

She stopped walking, making him stop also. She still stared in his eyes with a wide look.

''What's so funny?''

''Nothing, Lucy, I told you.''

''Then why did you suddenly start laughing, interrupting me rudely?'', she frowned at him.

They started walking again. He wasn't laughing anymore, but a smile still occupied his while lips.

''Jeez…'', she said.

''It's… it's just that '', he still smiled. ''I think it's funny and cute that you… um…''

''That I what?''

''Um… nevermind…''

''Natsu! Come on! That I what?''

He squeezed his eyes.

''Talk much!''

Lucy gasped dramatically.

''No…! You didn't say it!''

''I told you, it think it's really cute and-''

''That's ruuuudeee! You're meeeeaaan!'', she thrust out her tongue and punched him easily.

He laughed. They both laughed.

''M-Maybe it's because I haven't talked to anybody in a ages. I'm sorry.'', she smiled sadly.

''So um… uh… that's why you are glad you met someone, right?''

''Yep.''

She looked at the top of her old blue shoes, playing with the windbreaker's zip happily.

''So… um… a-are you still… um…glad?''

''Huh?''

''Are you still… glad… that you uh… met me?''

''Why of course.'', she looked in his eyes. ''Didn't you already ask me this a while ago? What are you trying to reach?''

''N-Nothing. You just took me by surprise. I never imagined you would feel all right in my company.''

''…huh…'', was what she was able to say while her little smile got even smaller.

_I guess I am risking a lot by saying this. What if she gets angry again?_, Natsu thought nervously.

''I bet you're thinking you are risking a lot by saying these things to me.'', Lucy said still looking at the ground as she walked slowly beside him. Or not really, since he suddenly stopped.

''What?'', he said shocked.

''I'm just saying that you are probably afraid you would anger me.'' She giggled not so happy. ''Huh. Sorry. At least that's what I would've done. You are probably just enjoying these moments, without any fear.''

''N-No… It seems impossible, but this is _exactly_ what I was thinking. How in the world did you know…?''

She showed her surprise only a moment, then she rose her shoulders.

''Dunno. Anyway, so I was right. That means you _are_ afraid.''

''Y-Yeah, you can say so.''

''Putting the fact that I already knew how you must feel aside, I want you to tell me why.''

''Why what?''

''Don't play dumb. Why are you afraid you would anger me?''

''I think you already know. This is how you would've also feel, right? You should know.''

''Well, I guess. I would be afraid… because… you might not believe me, but I even scare myself when I am angry. It…'', she hugged herself, feeling a shiver at her back. ''It freaks me out.''

''Really?''

She said nothing, because this was one of those stupid questions when no one ever said 'no, I was just kidding'.

''Well… this is not the reason I am afraid to anger you.''

She looked him in the eyes, stopping her walk. She wasn't happy anymore, she was more like hurt.

''Then why? Do I not freak you out, too? Do I not make you hate me?''

''These are the same questions I ask myself. About you. Do I not make you hate me? No, wait, maybe they were like _Why_ do I make you hate me?'', he slowly closed the distance between them. ''Just what can I do not to make you hate me? This is what's killing me every second of the day.''

Tears started appearing in her eyes. Their eyes were stuck in each others'.

''You still didn't say why do you not want to anger me.''

''Didn't you say you are scared of yourself when you are like that? I don't want you to be scared, so I try not to anger you.''

Since he was taller than her, she was now inches apart from him, looking up in his dark eyes that seemed even darker in the night.

Then she frowned.

''You liar. You just made that up, didn't you?''

He laughed easily. His arms started surrounding her, then she found herself caught up in a hug.

''I don't want to lose you, Lucy.''

She felt his breath in the back of her ear.

''When you are angry, it makes me feel cold and lonely. When you shout at me, you seem miles away, not beside me. And I am starting to feel alone. When you are angry, it makes my heart ache because you don't love me as I do.''

She flinched and he squeezed her even more, as like he felt the pain in his own words.

''When you are angry, you tell me you hate me.''

She saddened.

''And when you say you hate me, it feels like a mountain just fell on my very shoulders. I fought many, many powerful men in my life and I never lost. But the weight of your word is the one thing in the world I can't handle. You are something I would never be able to handle.''

She felt a tear rolling down her cheek while she squeezed her eyes. This hurt her. And then, the awkward silence came. It felt so warm in his arms.

He laughed easily again, but by the sound of his voice Lucy could tell he was also crying.

''Say something'', he literally whipped. ''Don't make me suffer anymore, please, don't just keep silent. ''

''Natsu…'', she said. ''Dog staring.''

Natsu released her and found himself looking at a little puppy who looked at the two with surprise. Then, realizing he had been discovered, he lost interest and went away. Natsu wiped away his tears a little ashamed, then started walking with his hands in his pockets and with his look on the ground. She followed him also ashamed for not being able to talk and for using dogs as an excuse for this fact. The awkward silence fell in again.

''Natsu…'', she breathed in bravely trying to speak. ''First of all… um…''

She waited a few moments and so did he.

''I… never said I still… hated you…'', she whispered, but he heard her loud and clear. And he flinched. ''I… I'm not even sure if I ever did… ''

She found herself wishing the ground would just swallow her.

''What do you mean?'' He first spoke with a whisper, than louder and even louder. ''What do you mean, I was able to see all that hate in your eyes! I… felt it! How can you tell me you didn't?''

''Natsu, don't shout at me!'', she also shouted. Tears were rolling down on the cheeks of them both. ''I don't know! When I see you, I just anger!''

They probably woke up a few people.

''Actually, this is the first time in ages I met you without feeling any anger. Did-''. The hic-cups came next. ''Did I ever hated you? I don't know anymore! I don't know anything anymore.''

She almost fell down because of her weak knees, but he caught her just in time. He held her tight among his chest. His cry wouldn't stop.

''Are you telling me all this time, you were just angry? Are you telling me you actually don't hate me?''

''I don- hic – don't know! I just don't know anything anymore.''

''But now. Do you hate me now?''

She hugged him back, burying her face in her black coat, being hurt by the big buttons, trying to stop her tears. This is when Natsu felt he loved her more than ever. He didn't just like her, this wasn't just a crush, he loved her. This beautiful little body under his look, this poison in his body he couldn't live without…this huge hole in his heart he felt the need to fill it with her. He combed his fingers through her hair squeezing her so much that neither of them was able to breathe anymore.

''No I don't. I am so- hic – sorry that I made you suffer so much. I am really really sorry.'', she wanted to be released from his awkward grip, but it felt so comfortable, and he wouldn't let her go anyway.

''It's all right, this is all that matters for me now. I want you to know, that even if you hate me, even if you ever hated or will hate me, every day I am falling in love with you even more.''

She pushed him to let her breathe. He finally untied her, but he needed a lot of control for not using his powerful side to have her all for himself. He wanted so much to kiss her, but he was even more scared of making her angry or, who knows, angering himself and not being able to get a control at all.

''This is where you're wrong.'', she faced the ground. Her hands still rested on his chest and her unstoppable crying somehow… stopped. ''You… don't love me.''

His eyes widened in surprise. He _did_ love her. And he did so much, she had no idea.

''What are you talking about? I love you, Lucy.''

Her eyes faced his. This time, they weren't filled with happiness like they were a few minutes ago. Everyone knew her emotions changed extremely fast. This time, she was a little angry. And this is when Natsu flinched and felt his fear more than ever. He truly had thought and believed that there was hope, at least for this night, when she wouldn't look at his with this look. He had hoped she would e happy all the time.

''No. You're wrong, Natsu.''

He was too surprised to say anything.

''What do you mean? How would you know? You have no idea ho-''

''YOU DON'T!'', she screamed, but then calmed a little down. ''You don't! And I would lie if I said it didn't matter for me at all. Because it did matter! It made me sad every time I thought about it! I tried to pretend I didn't notice it, but I did, and you know that very well.''

''What? What are you talking about?'', he asked freaked out because his fear turned out to be true. His heart was beating faster.''

''The one you love is not me. It's Hikari. And I am only a mirror where you see her instead of me. The one you love only looks like this.'', she said pointing her body. Her hands were no longer on his chest. ''But you wouldn't love me for what's in here.''

She pointed the place where her heart was.

''And that only makes it hurt even more, because I think –of course, why would he love _me, _what I did was only hurt him while he was so good to me-!''

She widened her eyes, realizing she just revealed something meant to be unknown. And so did he. A little smile appeared on his lips. This was a huge relief. Then a bigger one covered the first smile. He giggled.

''So that's what it is. I see.''

Lucy looked at him shocked.

''_I see_…?'' Her knees weakened once more this night. ''I see? Is this all you are able to say? Is this all you have to say after I just…''

Her look fogged up and new tears appeared. Her cheeks were already so hot from crying. Natsu rose her chin up forcing her to look into his eyes, even though it was so dark that they could barely see. He still smiled.

''Lucy… I have never loved anyone as I love you.''

Her eyes searched his, like trying to read in them if he was telling the truth or not.

''But Hikari?''

''No, not even Hikari. Hikari was a girl I loved, but she is gone, and even if I wished she was here, and I must admit I do many times, I know that would be impossible. The first time I saw you in the second grade, painful memories stroke me. I tried to stay away from you, but I just kept thinking about you more and more until you even haunted my dreams. I started thinking of you as Hikari, but a Hikari I would never reach, many years. But something was different about you and Hikari. Not much, you were acting the same as her, but something soon made me forget about Hikari and made me start falling in love with you. Some people don't believe in the second love, but I do. Because my proof is right here, before my very eyes. And I love it more than you could ever imagine. Hikari is just my excuse. The one I love is you, Lucy.''

Lucy was biting her lower lip, trying not to burst into cries. This was, after all, the most beautiful thing she had ever heard from someone. She looked with wide eyes into his. His words ringed in her mind, but she heard nothing. For now, all that she was aware of was his fingers pulling the back of her head slowly toward him, which gave her a great shiver. His other hand wrapped around her waist and he was getting closer. She wasn't able to breathe anymore. Her heart stopped.

Then, his lips slowly pressed over hers showing the hunger he has been enduring all this time. Against her own will. After all, even if she wanted…

…She felt nothing for him.

**Sooooo? How was it? . .REVIEW.!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my! Looks like my tears finally stopped! I am really happy that you reviewed! Thank you so much! However, I see you all want Lucy to love Natsu, right? Well, you will have to patient. I don't promise she will soon, and things will actually get worse, but just wait and see, kay? Enjoyyy!**

Lucy pushed him. When he finally freed her, they were both panting.

''What in the world are you doing?!'', Lucy screamed, still trying not to cry.

Natsu remained silent. He didn't expect he wouldn't be able to control himself.

''I'm… I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know what I was doing…''

She had her hand on her mouth. After a few moments of silence, while she tried to calm down, he spoke.

''I'm really sorry. I…''

''I know, you didn't know what you were doing, you already said that.''

''W-Will you forgive me?''

She didn't say anything. She thought this was a stupid question.

''Say, how come since I know you, you were the exact same age as the rest of the kids? You said you are, one hundred and I don't know how much years old.''

He was surprised of her change of subject, but he answered.

''When I grow old enough, I turn back at five years old, not more, not less. It's because I decide so, but if I want, I can just remain like this forever.''

Again, a long pause. She was still facing the ground, but her eyes were much further.

''Say, why didn't you come at school these weeks?''

This question surprised him even more.

''What are you try-''

''Just answer me.''

''…Well, I've been sick…''

She didn't show her surprise.

''Then why are you out in this thin coat while you are sick?''

''No, not that kind of sick…'', he answered in a whisper. ''I've been love sick.''

Lucy flinched. This was supposed to be something that made her happy, but the situation from before changed her way of seeing things. So she just listened. He first didn't say anything.

''It is, for me. I actually felt pretty bad.''

''You big liar! How in the world can you be sick from just loving someone?''

''You just do. Why? Have you never experienced something like this?''

Lucy felt how a flinch escaped her body. She was still facing the ground.

''…Why do you care?...''

''Have you _never_ even _liked_ somebody?''

She didn't say anything.

''_Never?''_

''So what_'s _the big deal? Who cares? I don't know what love is, all right? I have never loved or be loved. Pleased?''

He hesitated.

''I would have never imagined this. So… am I the first one to love you?''

''Yeah… if you do.''

''I do! How many times do I have to tell you to make you understand and believe me?''

''And that's why you just can't control yourself?! To make me believe you, this is just an excuse to kiss me, right?!'', she screamed, tears falling again on her cheeks.''

Natsu widened his eyes easily. So this is what she was trying to get at. Or this is just where they ended up in their conversation.

''I'm sorry! I just… did it. I couldn't control myself and I wasn't even thinking! Please forgive me!'', he burst.

''No! For this, I will never forgive you! Good job, Natsu! While you are hoping I wouldn't hate you or I wouldn't get angry, you are only making me do so.''

She looked him in the eyes angrily, but this couldn't last too long, so soon, she faced the ground back and said:

''Good night, Natsu.''

And she went back toward her house. Natsu looked at her back.

''The room I gave you is still yours, you know?'', he shouted after her.

''White elephant…'', she said waving her hand.

''Good morning, Lucy.'', he whispered with a crushed smile, looking at her body that caught a gold shine in the little morning rays. Then he hit his head a few times, saying:

''Stupid. I'm so stupid! What was I thinking? What in the world –cough!-''

Oh no, the coughing came again. He closed his eyes tight while he tried to stop them. Good thing Lucy didn't hear any. He sighed. This ended really bad. He was sure she was crying by now. But he couldn't stop a little laugh thinking that, he didn't know if she realized he could see them, but she has been wearing her pajamas all this time. Well, she _did_ have a windbreaker on, but still…

He opened his cell phone and looked at all the numbers he had in it. One of them was Lucy's. Gray gave it to him. Soon, the sound of typing could be heard in the deep silence.

SEND. _Do you want to send the message:-Why do you not want the rooms I gave you?- to the number: XXXXX?...SENDING…_

He put his cell back in his pocket. Another cough. After a few minutes, he heard a beep coming from the device. _New message_, it said. He read:

_Are u stupid or what? Do u have any idea how weird that sounds? And yeah I have a couple of reasons. First of all they are in your house idiot. Why should I accept thm? Then if you haven't noticed I do have a place to live thnk u very much._

He started typing again. _Do you want to send the message: -Its just a gift, I dont need a girly room or a wardrobe room filled wth dresses so I thought y not give them to a girl? Logic. So I dont see the reason for not taking them.- to the number XXXXX?_

_New message!, _after a few more minutes.

_So when I feel like dressing up fancy I just break in you manor like I own the place? No thnx_

Natsu didn't know how to reply to this, so he just stared at the little screen. Surprisingly, he received another message after a new long break.

_Well there might be another reason I dont want thm but it just brings Hikari back so I dont want to talk about it_

He stared again at the message.

_Do you want to send the message: - Tell me. Its ok if its about Hikari. Just tell me- to the number XXXXX?...SENDIND MESSAGE…_

_New message! –I said I dont wanna talk about it I dont care if its ok for you its not for me_

_Come on Lu you were the 1 who said there is something else nd tht means you wanna talk about it.-SENDIND MESSAGE…_

_New message!- Dont u Lu me! I dont wanna say it._

_Now u really made me curious. Its ur fault, talk. I dont care if ure mad at me Im not gonna kneel nd beg 4 mercy, admit ur mistake. …SENDIND MESSAGE…_

_New message!- U cant make me_

_If u dont talk that means u really dont care about them so Im gonna burn all those dresses nd clothes down. G'by.-SENDING MESSAGE…_

_New message!- No wait dont. Think about it theyre expensive and valuable u can just burn them down_

_Ha! So u do care! C'mon. tell me (u know tht if its just a nothing ure dead, Ill spend a lot of money on this conversation when the bill comes.)- SENDING MESSAGE…_

_New message!- oh fine ure too annoying…um…well… its just that I feel like an intruder in her room (I know it was her room nd those were her dresses I figured out that much) I feel like I am a replacement more than ever nd it doesnt feel good at all, it makes me think- who am i? I'm not special am i? I am just someone who looks like someone special…that's all.-_

_-… -SENDING MESSAGE…_

_New message!- You idiot! If ure just gonna write ''…'' then that means u really dont care about that bill at all. But I do cause im not as rich as u r, so im ending this conversation now g'by_

_Sorry Lucy but I am speechless. I didnt know u felt like that, if I knew I wouldn't have insisted that much…- SENDIND MESSAGE…_

He waited for a reply, but no _New message!_ came. He wondered if she even got his last one. He went home, and after he got a hot bath and somehow his coughing stopped, he returned to his room. He took his cell to look at the time and there was a big sign- _New message_. He clicked on it a little nervously.

_Thanks for tonight. It felt good to finally talk to someone, especially you, I needed that. And I don't know why, but it was so easy to do so. _

A little smile escaped his lips. Maybe she wasn't _that_ angry. Or maybe she secretly forgave him…

He took his coat that he had thrown of the ground before the bath with the intention to hang it on the rack, when he saw a little thing shinning beside it's collar. It was a earring, a little earring that seemed it would fall easily from someone's ear. And probably this is exactly how it ended up on his coat. Maybe when he hugged Lucy, it fell.

He carefully placed it on a little table like a precious treasure. And because he was dead beat, he turned his lights off with just a move of his finger (vampire powers) and covered himself with the thick blanket. It was morning, indeed, but for him, it was night. The thick, red curtains didn't allow any ray of light to enter the buried in dark room. Little did he know this day would be his worst.

The next night passed slowly, and when the morning came, at the Draganeel manor there came a visitor. Gray opened the big gates to welcome Lucy. His surprise wasn't little.

''Hey, Gray. Um… is Natsu here? I'd like to talk to him. You see, I think one of my earrings are at him.''

''Master Natsu is here, indeed. But I am terribly sorry to tell you that his condition is horrible. He is so ill, that he wouldn't even wake up.''

Gray seemed worried, and he was actually, but inside, he was grinning. For him, this situation was getting interesting, especially when he saw Lucy turn a little pale.

''So… will you come in or what?''

**I am so sorry, I know this chapter is a little short, but I also don't have much time anymore. I won't be writing in a while, actually, but that doesn't mean you don't have to review, right? So pleeeeaaaaseee, leave a feedback! Oh, and by the way, keep reading, things are starting to get interesting, you'll see! I am barely waiting to write myself! I already have everything in mind. So anyway, farewell for now! Revieeewwww!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Looks like I finally managed to write the next chapter. I sincerely thank all those who reviewed or favorited of follow my story! Yay! Now sit nicely and read carefully, and most of all, ENJOY!**

''So are you coming in or what?'', Gray managed to hide his grin.

''U-Um… no, actually I just came for the earring, so if he isn't available now, I'm just going to…'', she pointed the exit.

''Oh, come on, don't be shy, come in! I'm sure you didn't come just for the earring, you actually want to see master too, don't you?''

Lucy's ears caught a light shade of pink, but she looked indignant with his accusation.

''D-Don't be ridiculous! What makes you think that? I just came for the earring.'', she faced the gate. ''So if you aren't going to help me find it, I am leaving.''

Gray started laughing.

''Oh, come on, I was just teasing you! Come on in, I will help you look for it. Please don't leave, I am sure Master Natsu will be happy to see you.''

To give tone to her past words, she said:

''I have no intention of seeing him.''

''Yes of course, my bad.'', Gray smiled not so convinced. So Lucy had no other choice than to follow the butler. She looked at his back, remembering all those moments when they all spend time together laughing and having fun: him, her, Juvia, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, Fried, Jellal, Erza and sometimes even more. She remembered how he always used to have fights with Juvia after they just cooperated in an evil plan. He used to be always so bossy and cool, she just couldn't imagine how he was suddenly so different. He was a loyal dog to the one that he would've pretended to beat up just before he revealed his true identity in public. She let a little sigh escape her mouth.

''So would you like some tea?''

''No thanks.'', she talked sadly. ''I just want my earring back. Am I asking for too much?''

''Fine, this way.''

She looked at the surroundings. As usual, huge hall and rooms. Beautiful decorated, with gorgeous paintings on the walls. Surprisingly, she saw the two paintings from the last time. Natsu as a great lord and the woman as a… wait… wasn't she dressed in a red dress last time? Now she was wearing a simple green summer dress that looked great on her. This time, she was standing and she was smiling happily and charmingly. She was so beautiful that even Lucy, who was a girl couldn't get her eyes off her. Her extremely deep blue eyes were laughing down to her. She looked like an angel fallen on the Earth. One look and you felt like you were just a small insignificant creature in front of a saint. Lucy already had an inferiority complex, and this was just making her feel worse. But she didn't want to miss her chance, so this time she ran after Gray, who was already far.

''Um… Gray?''

''Hm? What is it, Cou- hm… - Lucy''

''Um… that picture over there… who is she?''

He turned around to look where Lucy was pointing, and when he saw the beautiful lady, a kind smile appeared on his lips.

''Beautiful, isn't she?''

''Beautiful? She is gorgeous! Who is she?''

''But I thought you already guessed.''

''Huh?''

''She is lady Hikari, of course!''

Lucy widened her eyes. Hikari? She was speechless… And Natsu considered they looked the same? She couldn't stop her face turning red. This beauty? Her? She looked once more at the lucky girl before entering another hall through a big door and losing her sight. Lucy flinched. The woman had one eye closed. She was winked at Lucy. She felt a shiver going down her body. So the picture just moved? She turned her head away.

''So I believe that earring is pretty important to you.''

''Well, actually it is, but what made you think so?''

''You came all the way to this place. And last time you were here you had the kind of I'll-never-come-back-again attitude. It's pretty obvious it wasn't easy for you to come.''

''So it is, huh?'', she giggled. ''I won't lie saying you're wrong.''

''Before asking you what makes that earring special, can I see it's pair?''

They both stopped and Lucy took a little golden thing out of her pocket. It looked pretty expensive, but it was very cute.

''Ah, yes. I remember you wearing this pair one day, a few years ago. It is from your mother, is it not?

''Yes it is! I can't believe you remember! It was my birthday and my father had send it to me just the day before telling me mum wanted me to have this when I turn 16.''

''You were so happy back then. A had a bright smile that I long for.'', he put her hair behind her ear smiling softly. Even so, he smile vanished.

''I also miss a lot things about you. Like the friend you used to be.''

''Lucy, but I am right here, not changed.''

''No, you changed.''

''Since what?''

''…'

''Look what I think. You think I changed after I told you the story, but the story was the one that made you think I am changed because it gave you another side of view about me. I am not changed.''

''But what about your cool side that I used to know?''

''Well, that's still how I am. But I do not afford to be like that in front of Natsu. I mean, I am his butler after all. And not to mention that just to keep my normal identity at school, I had to act like I was really able to beat him up, and believe me, if that didn't have a purpose, I would've been dead by now.'', he sweated. Lucy thought a few moments, realizing he might actually be right.

''Anyway'', she said. ''You are a totally different person in this manor than at school.''

''Maybe'', he laughed. ''But, going back, I see you got a little wrong what I meant by my long for your bright smile.''

''Huh? Then what did you mean?''

''Lucy…'', he faced her with happy eyes that turned into concerned eyes. ''What's wrong with you?''

''What are you talking about?''

''I think you know very well.''

''I don't. What do you mean what's wrong with me?''

''Why are you unhappy?''

His deep worried eyes caught a flinch of hers.

''Unhappy? Ah, so this is it. Well, there's a lot on my mind lately. See, I don't have such an easy life since a while ago.''

He saddened.

''Ah, n-no I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just saying that… it's complicated, everything's complicated.''

He hesitated.

''Wanna talk about it?''

''For real?''

''Y-Yeah, why not?''

She smiled.

''I'll think about it…''

He also smiled.

''So are you going to show me the way or what?''

''Ah, yes, my bad!'', he started walking again and she followed him.

''Clumsy, I can say.''

''S-Sorry…''

''Now that's the Gray I know!'', she laughed.

He smiled, and they soon arrived in front of two big doors.

''We're here.''

''This is Natsu's room?''

''Yup. Let's go in.''

''So he's sleeping? Don't we have to be quiet?''

''I intend to wake him up, so be as loud as you can, please.''

''Idiot! Doesn't he have to rest?''

''He rested enough.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Lucy, he has to take a little medicine or at least drink some water. It wouldn't be good for him if not.''

''R-right. Let's go.''

Gray prepared to open the door.

''Wait a minute!''

''Now what?''

''Didn't you say… I mean Natsu did… but vampires can't die, right? So how can he even get sick?''

''Well, there's simply something wrong in his body, but Natsu didn't tell you the truth entirely. You see, there is a way vampires can die.''

''Really? What?''

''Blood loss.''

''Well, that's kind of a normal way of dying.''

''But that's really uncommon, so you don't have to worry about it. Not many vampires from the history have died this way, because they have a lot, and I mean a lot of blood.''

''But… what's the deal about getting sick if they don't die from such things?''

''I don't know. I also wonder that. Guess vampires' sickness is a little different form our. Maybe somehow, that sickness leads to a blood loss.''

''So… are you also a vampire?''

''No, I'm a butler of a vampire, and that's pretty much alike, though we don't have what's specific, you know, the teeth and stuff. We just get to have the power. Or a little amount of it.''

''Power… you mean all those super natural stuff that Natsu does? I didn't know you had this kind of ability.''

''Yeah, we do. Look.''

He stepped back a few meters, then his hands started moving in the air and a little ice flower rose from the floor. Lucy realized he was drawing in the air the way the plant should move. She was at the same time amazed and a little scared. He suddenly stopped and picked it up. He gave it to her smiling.

''For you, Coun-hm, Lucy!''

She hesitated, then took it.

''That was so beautifu- Aah! It's not cold at all! But… isn't this ice?''

''No, it's magic. Now show time's over, let's go in.''

''Right.''

The doors finally opened. The dark stroke her making her blink a few times to get used. Then she recognized the same red curtains that seemed to be in the whole manor. The huge room seemed comfortable and pleasant. Somewhere in the end of it was a big bed. And if Lucy hadn't known there was a sick Natsu, she would've checked if that person laying there was alive. He seemed like a corpse. Caught in the view admiring, she didn't notice Gray didn't enter the room. Just when she was going to ask him if she could turn the lights on, and if she did, if he was sure the earrings were there, she saw the door slamming. She remained a moment silent because of her shock and scare, then she approached it and tried to open it. They didn't move an inch, as if they were made of metal.

''Gray? What's the meaning of this? Please open the door.''

No answer.

''Gray? Are you there?'', she said a little louder. ''Hey! This isn't funny! Open up?''

No sound of steps of even breathing. Just her heart beat that started getting faster.

She shook the latch with brutality while she screamed: ''Hey! Open up!''

She waited again to hear something.

''This isn't funny! I know you want me to spend more time with Natsu, but this is not the right way! So stop playing around and open the door.''

She felt a creepy shiver on her back and she started wondering if it was Gray who closed the door. She scary silence made her fear a little. There was something odd with this situation.

''Gray?'', she whimpered trembling at a cold that started covering her. She felt a little wind, even though there was no window opened. And a giggle. She flinched. She turned around. It was too dark to see clearly, but there was nothing instead of the furniture and probably Natsu. But it wasn't him who giggled. It was a girl's giggle. She was now so scared that she feared to move an inch. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, she felt a dead cold hand on her cheek, but nothing was there. She let her body fall on the ground as she retreated in a corner and waited with her ears and eyes sharp. Nothing. The shivering wouldn't stop, also.

''Who's there?'', she whispered.

Then she heard another giggle. Something was breathing beside her ear, but nothing was here.

She flinched. She could swear she heard a voice telling her: ''…stay…he needs you…''. But the voice was so weak that she wondered if it wasn't just her imagination. Her hands and knees were trembling.

''Natsu? Are you awake?'', she whimpered in a whisper. That's what her throat was all able to do. She went on her knees toward his bed. She would rather stay beside someone _alive_. She felt the fluffy blanket under her trembling hand. She squeezed it, wishing she would feel safer. Staying like this for a few moments, while she was barely breathing because of fear, the atmosphere suddenly changed back to normal. She could feel her heart calming down a little and she decided she would turn the lights on. Now she preferred staying in there than going outside, in the huge empty halls with moving pictures and with Gray absent.

She found the switch and she slowly clicked on it. The bright light made her eyes close tightly and stay so for a while. Then she looked again around. Her earring was on a little table. She took it and put it in her pocket. That was what she came there for, but she didn't want to leave now. She was afraid of even trying the door again. She approached Natsu to see how he was doing.

His face was pale. Very pale, it seemed lifeless. And he had a lot of sweat on his forehead. She couldn't control herself, so she took a little towel and carefully wiped it. Then she thought of checking his temperature. Her cold fingers touched his burning skin and she suddenly flinched, without any known reason. This was the first time she has ever felt his skin being hot. He was usually cold.

Through his white lips, his heavy breathing echoed in the silence. She stared at his face, thinking about the last night. She had gotten weak because of the talk and now she was a little embarrassed of herself. She wanted to wet the towel and to cool his fever down, but she realized there was no water. Uh-oh. This was bad. If she wanted to help him ( don't get her wrong, what else could she do when she was forced to remain there?), then she _needed_ water. She looked at the door and admitted she was still a little scared to try it, because she was afraid of feeling… whatever that was… again. She started wiping his sweat again. His breathing got a little heavier, but she suddenly saw his eyelids moving. Was he waking up?! They slowly opened and revealed two onyx and dizzy eyes looking up. Her cold, refreshing and gentle touch woke him up. The two eyes noticed through fog a cute face of a girl that was taking care of him. He thought he recognized her.

''Hikari…'', he whispered.

She flinched. Hikari? She looked at him with her eyes saddening.

''…no…'', he said as his look cleared a little and as a little smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. ''…Lucy…''

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She smiled.

''Yeah… Lucy's here… Now rest well…'', she whispered softly watching his eyes closing. She started worrying about the water. Wouldn't this get worse without water.

_She had checked the door twice. She opened every closet or cupboard, but nothing could help her. She was starting to panic. She didn't know what to do. Natsu was panting so hard and sometimes his pain didn't even allow him breath. He was struggling and sweating like he had a horrible nightmare and he wasn't able to wake up. His whimper made her go crazy. Why in the world did this turn out so bad in such a short while?! Why was his entire body in such pain? She almost started crying feeling so useless. Was he poisoned or something? She noticed how he sometimes opened his eyes desperately looking for help. He was seemed like he was sinking.

He seemed like he was dying…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello and thank you for reading me annoying story! And also I appreciate your reviews! Now try to enjoy this chapter and also please keep reading, even if it's not so great!**

_He seemed like he was dying…_

Lucy had looked in every corner a thousand times and checked the door twice a minute. She just didn't understand what was happening and didn't know what to do! Natsu was getting worse every minute and she was starting to panic. She was barely breathing and his tightened fists were breaking the blanket. He stroke his neck unconsciously looking for air while his eyes sometimes opened trying to wake up. His sweat had wet the bed and his pillow that was now on the ground. When he was able, he panted and barely managed to whisper something- ''water''.

Her heart was beating fast. She approached him and tried to wipe away his sweat, but he was struggling so hard, that she only got hit. She felt amazingly useless. She just stood there, not having any other thing to do, looking at him fight with his nightmares and pain. She couldn't bare it anymore, so she went to the door, facing the latch and covering her mouth with her hand. And so, her tears couldn't stay in anymore. Why did she have to get in this situation? She kicked the door so hard screaming Gray's name, that it scared even her even more. Then she easily touched the golden dragon as a latch with her white trembling fingers. This time, she begged in a whisper :

''Please… please open…'', and she pushed of it.

At first, nothing happened, the door refused to open, but then, as she pushed harder, she finally found herself in the hall. For a moment, she had to calm down, but she wasn't able. Then, she didn't wait another second and left looking for a bathroom. She was afraid of getting lost, so she tried to memorize the way. She walked for ten minutes, when she finally opened two big doors that revealed a kitchen at the first floor. She easily found two buckets and she filled them with cold water. They were heavy, but she managed to take them all the way back. Fortunately, she didn't have problems returning.

Natsu was still fighting with himself, but this time, he had something that made Lucy scream. He was pulling his skin off his face, so his cheeks were covered with blood. For a moment, she felt a little dizzy, the smell of blood striking her, but in a sweet way. Even so, this didn't last long, so she took the towel fast and jabbed it into a bucket. The gray bucket, she had to remember. The next second, she was desperately wetting his face with cold, refreshing water. But this still didn't seem to work. He let out a scream that horrified her.

She hesitated. Then, she took the whole bucket and threw in on his face. The whole water fell with a 'splash', making him cough a little and wake up for a moment, but then nothing changed.

He panted, gasped, struggled, tightened his fists, stroke his head in all ways possible, cried and whimpered desperately . Lucy's heart was beating fast with fear. He tried to make his stand still because he was exhausting himself even more, but he just pushed everything out of his way. Just what was wrong with him? She stared at him once again and suddenly noticed something. He was struggling, he was fighting and he was trying to breathe. His tightened eyes were sometimes opening looking for help. That means something was wrong from the inside. Yes, she already knew that, but something was _wrong_ inside. Gray said vampires might have their own ways of dying from a sickness. Blood loose. The sickness let to blood loose. She was struggling herself to concentrate and to find an answer. Blood loose. She looked at him once again. Something inside him will let to blood loose.

''WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?!'', ringed in her mind.

She wasn't able to find out anything, because she first needed to calm him down. And for this, he needed to drink water. She took a little cup on the table and filled it with water from the other bucket. She dodged his punch and split a little water. When the cup finally touched his lips, he turned his head all of a sudden, splitting all the water. She filled it again and again, but it ended the same. Now tears were rolling unstoppably on her cheeks while she was biting her lower lip.

She was aware of the danger she was facing. Of the danger _he_ was facing, actually. At this rate, he would die. Also, from his pain and suffering, of his artery could break. And this was pure death. She bit her lip even more and in the huge room echoed her hic-ups. She started praying he would be all right. But he punched her a few times. Once he threw her a meter away. Even so, she wasn't giving up, she was catching his chin and trying to make him drink.

''Natsu…!'', she begged. ''Please, I brought water, please! Calm down!''

He let out another scream and tried to breathe, but it was too hard. Lucy filled the cup again and this time held his arms with all her force, but he was way stronger, so she hit the wall with her back again. She screamed with pain. She looked at him with her dizzy look. His red head and bloody face made even more tears appear in her eyes. It seemed more and more harder to live. He was dying. She rose up fast because she had no time no lose. Her trembling hands took the blanket from the ground and covered Natsu with it. She used her own body's weigh to hold him still. Her feet were blocking his and she tried to hold his arms also, but he was fighting like an animal.

''Please, Natsu!'', she cried. ''I'm doing this for your own sake! Stop resisting!''

With one of her hands she had freed, she took the cup filled with water and dropped its content in him mouth successfully. For a moment, she was happy. But then she saw the water getting out. He wasn't swallowing it.

''C'mon Natsu, please, swallow! Do it for me, ok? Please! Do it for Lucy!''

But he didn't hear her. He was getting worse, even if he already had used up all his energy. At the thought he would die, her eyes fogged up again with tears. Why? Even if his nervous system was exhausted, he was still acting like he was electrocuted.

''C'mon, Natsu, please! I'm begging you! Don't die! Don't die, please!'', she said while she was still fighting with him. ''I don't want you to die…'', she whispered. ''Please swallow…!''

She didn't give up. He was fighting for freedom under her weigh, and he even rose her up a few times, almost threw her away. That's when she realized he wasn't breathing anymore. She freed one hand, took the cup and again let the cold water fall into his mouth. But this time, she used her other hand getting advantage of the fact that one of his fists had business with the pillow, and bit it. Bit it so hard that she could've sworn she broke her teeth. And blood started coming out of his skin, filling her mouth with it. This little pain made him want to scream.

This turned out successfully. He had the water in his mouth, so in the moment he needed to scream, all the water went down his windpipe. His muscles were using up energy to cough. And here was her aim. This partly woke him up, so his first thing to do was to rise up to get all the water out of his neck. She had taken this risk to wake him up. She patted and even hit his back to help him. He coughed hardly. Then she took that cup again and filled it with water.

''Here, drink!'', she hurried to give him the so-needed water. His arms were too weak to hold it so she put it herself at his lips and helped him drink. Then she heard the most wonderful sound at that moment: the sound of him swallowing the water. She noticed he was breathing again and she sighed with relief. She re-filled his cup for the sixth time. This so-blessed water calmed him down in a few moments, but not enough. He dropped down of his knees so exhausted; she helped him get in the bed. He was still struggling, but he wasn't fighting like earlier. She managed without problem to rest her head of his chest, listening to his heart beating.

…As she thought… it wasn't beating normally. So this was the inner problem that killed him with that pain. What could she do? These problems would normally kill a normal person. She listened to it's beating carefully a long time, when he suddenly skipped a beat, making his body jump and him scream. Was this a hardcore? She panicked again. She was trying to remember all the things Gray had told her that might help her. What was happening?

With a cough, Natsu vomited blood. His red, widened eyes were looking lifelessly at Lucy. He started coughing again and again, and every time, blood came out of his mouth.

''Natsu, don't die, please!'', she cried. This was the blood loose Gray was talking about. Just where was he?! She wasn't a doctor, she didn't know what to do!

Her head fell on his chest. Her cries wouldn't stop, just like his coughing wouldn't.

''Don't die! Please! I don't want you to die! Please, stay alive!'', she screamed looking at his white face that was losing blood just by coughing. ''Don't leave me…''

Her pain could be heard in her words. At that moment, having Natsu by her side was all that mattered for her. Having him alive. Once again, he vomited blood, but this time, a lot more, a huge amount.

''NO! DON'T YOU DARE DIE IN FRONT OF MY EYES! You have too much things to do, you can't just leave me here, without making up for what you did to me!'', she screamed again. Hitting his chest with her fist.

His instinct was to protect himself. He caught her arm when she wanted to hit for the second time and, without her knowing why, he pulled her toward himself, and…

…he bit her hand. He started sucking her blood. She let a little scream escape her lips. Then she froze. He was calming down, even though he was drinking like an animal. The little holes he made were too small and he wasn't able to calm his thirst down. When Lucy realized all he needed was her blood, she threw herself without hesitation toward him, uncovering her neck. Then, he stroke his teeth into her soft neck's skin. And she let out a bigger scream. But she did this on purpose. She didn't know if the heart beats were hers or his, but all she knew was that they were regular. She was touching his skin, his boiling skin. So he still had a huge fever. She couldn't help but struggle a bit. It was painful, but she bared it. She felt his breathing on her neck and all she could think of was that she was happy he was finally getting better. She managed to change her position in a more comfortable one. She knew she was going to faint, so she sat somehow beside him.

She was getting sleepy… She still heard his regular swallowing… She thought she would change her personality with the other Lucy… Her blinking got heavier and slower… her muscles were relaxing... Just before she let go of her conscious, she felt Natsu's teeth getting out of her neck. Then, she fainted.

She woke up, surprisingly, that night. It was completely dark, the lights weren't on anymore. She was in the bed, covered with the fluffy blankets, but at first she couldn't remember why the pillow was wet. At her back, she felt another hot back. Then she remembered what happened and thought about it for a minute. Then, she slowly managed to get off the bed.

''Crap…'', she thought, feeling so dizzy and heavy that she almost fell of the floor at her first steps. ''…I got sick…''

Probably staying all the night in your shorts and after a while staying beside a sick person for so long wasn't the best idea to remain healthy. She looked at Natsu. Only then she noticed. He wasn't covered with anything. She had had all the warm for herself. He didn't have any pillow the only one that was still on the bed was the one she had slept on. It had a few drops of blood on it. So if he had done this, he took care of her, when he was the sick one.

''Idiot!...'', she whispered angrily. It was true that she had been so exhausted that she needed rest, but he needed it more than her. She carefully placed the pillow and blanket in his place and put a wet towel on his forehead.

Then she thought that as long as she woke up, she had no reason to rest in the same place as him. she almost tripped while walking toward the door. She probably had a pretty big fever. She remembered she put her purse somewhere in this room. After a few minutes, she almost tripped on it. Then, with a little fear, she tried the door.

Yeah, it was open. She opened it soundlessly and stepped into the large hall, then closed it also soundlessly. She looked around. The manor seemed scary in the dark. All of those figures that she didn't know what they were scared her. She walked with small and unsecure steps forward, on the way to the exit. That's because she was starting to change her mind about finding another room. Her fever made her hear her heart beats loud and clear. She was panting while her steps advanced. Her thoughts led to Hikari. She knew she was going to meet her picture in the next room and she wondered if she should dodge her piercing eyes while she passed it. This seemed childish, but I don't think you would've felt any other way if you were going to meet with something not so different from a ghost in the middle of the night. But she still decided she would face the picture.

When she reached the door that parted her from the woman, she hesitated, then opened it. Her eyes rolled up to the huge painting.

Beautiful, even in the dark she was dazzling. This time, Hikari seemed pissed. No, more than pissed, she seemed angry at Lucy. She looked down into the girl's eyes, striking her heart with a sharp shade of the word 'fear'.

''What do you want from me? Just leave me alone, you ghost!'', Lucy whispered angrily. ''You seemed pleased when I came, why are you pissed now, when…''

She flinched unnoticeably. She was going to say…

''..Now when I'm leaving?! What? Why would you be pissed because I am leaving?''

Her head started hurting badly because of the fever and she was cold.

''Anyway… why in the world am I talking to a picture?''

She walked on, making sure she didn't look in Hikari's eyes. But after a few seconds, she dared to look at her again. She was back to normal. Meaning her, in her red dress in which Lucy saw her the first time **(this sounds like poop)**.

''I must be imagining things from the fever.'', she thought, massaging her forehead.

In another couple minutes that also seemed like hours in the painful silent, she managed to find the front door. Then, she left without a trace in the deep dark of the night. Once she faced the dark blue sky, she was hit by the rough drops of rain. Cold, rough drops of rain that chilled her boiling skin, but cold, rough drops of rain that made her feel even colder. She was shivering and trembling and her anemia because of her blood loose was making her balance, but she walked on her way to her house. Her little comfortable _apartment_ that, she remembered, had the same length as Natsu's _room_. Her legs were weak while her body and head were heavy. But despite all these things, she managed to arrive home safe and sound. More of less, considering her condition.

The sound of the lock echoed in the silence of her hall. She took off her shoes, then she went straight to her bed and fell asleep.

She had been al wet, so the next day, she had an even bigger fever, such a fever she had never before. As for her, there will be no one to take care of her. Nobody will change her towel when it warmed too much and nobody would care when her fever was getting worse, just like it actually happened in her next falling asleep. Every hour, the heat grew.

Time passed and the next time she woke up, she was surprised to see a stranger wiping her sweat away with a cold towel. She was feeling too dizzy and bad, but she still wondered out loud where she was.

''It's all right, you are home!'', she red haired girl said so sweet.

Lucy hesitated.

''…Then I am pretty sure I… haah… locked the door… haah… What are you… doing here? Who are you?''

The cute girl touched Lucy's white lips with the top of her fingers, saying oh so sweetly and softly:

''Hush now… get some rest, ok?''

Lucy blinked slowly, feeling how her head was dizzy and heavy again. She whispered through her panting:

''…Who are you?...''

The girl giggled almost too sweet, that it seemed sickly sweet.

''I am a friend and I came here to take care of you. Don't worry, I got here through the window.''

Lucy had much more questions, but she was too exhausted, so she almost fell asleep again, when she noticed something odd. She wasn't covered with anything but her underwear and she was wet. The girl suddenly rose up and walked toward a basin of water and took a small, thin dress out of the water.

''Now…let's dress you up with something cute, ok?'', she said sweetly.

Lucy breathed in to receive the power to speak.

''What are you doing?'', she said.

The red haired girl laughed amazingly sweet. Suddenly, an evil look appeared on her beautiful face. She told the sick with a devilish voice:

''Oh, this?''. Lucy's eyes weren't able to hold still anymore and they were closing. ''This is just what master Rogue asked me to do.'', she whispered grinning.

The following time Lucy woke up, she was amazingly cold and she was coughing. All she managed to see was that she was in a royal carriage and she was dressed with the wet dress she couldn't bring herself to remember where she saw it again. It was late autumn and that creature did the exact opposite you would do to a sick person. Then, she fell asleep again.

''Luuuuuucyyyyyy…'', she was woken up next by a creepy voice that was calling her. She could feel the grin under that voice, and not knowing why, she felt a shiver down her back.

Rogue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello and thank you for reviewing, but I don't have much time, so I am going to skip to the story, all right? Enjoy.**

''Luuuuuucyyyy…. Wake uuupp…''

She slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the rock floor. Then, raising her face with difficulty, she realized her hands were both braced higher than her head with some thick chains by the rock wall. It seemed like a prison as she looked around with her tired eyes. But then, her whole weak body froze as she recognized the man who grinned before her. Rogue (Cheney, she found out later).

Lucy was looking pathetic and pitiful. She had purple eye bags and her wet hair was all ruffled. But she still looked attractive, in a way, Rogue thought with his devilish grin on.

''Ah, there you go, my love! Rise and shine!''

She was panting easily. Her feet were killing her, but how could she sit when her hands were caught by the wall, almost hanging her up in the air? This torture item was probably made for taller men. Rogue easily caught her chin between his finger and thumb, and rose her face so he could look at her better.

''Now, you probably wonder why I brought you here, right?''

She wasn't able to say a word. She finally understood how Natsu had felt. She truly hoped he was doing better than her. She was almost too exhausted to be afraid. Almost. Rogue started laughing.

''You're just too adorable! Even if you are so pitiful right now…''

She again didn't say anything. She was just panting and panting.

''Hm! I see you are quite quiet. You're not in the mood to speak, are you? Well, of course! Who would be, in your place?''

He let go of her chin and got further.

''Well, when your mood comes back to you, call me. Until then, you can get comfortable here. You'll be staying over for a while.''

Then he turned back around and looked in her eyes grinning.

''I'm intending to play a little with you.''

She flinched as she heard the heavy door close. Her eyes were spinning and she had the feeling she was in a marry-go-round. Her mind was crowded with many thoughts, so her confusion forbade her to understand a thing. Like why was she dressed so thin and defiant, why was she all wet, why was she freezing cold and why did Rogue kidnap her?

Her little body had never borne such a pain and weakness. Her knees were too weak to help her stay in a better position, so she was practically hung up by her hands, which were slowly turning pale, then purple. Once she couldn't carry the pain anymore, she used up all her energy to stand up in her feet to let her hands 'breathe' . Her fingers were numb. She just wanted to sleep, but she was too cold and it hurt to stay in any position. Soon her knees were numb, but she had nothing to do. Now she understood Natsu's suffering even more.

She suddenly found her tongue back. But her neck hurt when she tried to call out. She wanted to scream Rogue's name, but she just couldn't.

But thinking about it, she actually wanted to scream Natsu's name. She wanted him to come and save her. Her mind was so confused, so she didn't know if she was really thinking this or she was just raving. She remembered those fairy tales in which, whenever the princess was in danger, the prince was there to save her. In her case, she just saved the prince, then was kidnapped by the evil guy in the story. Normally, the prince would've already found out the princess was in danger, but she was waiting in vain. Nobody will come. The prince is injured. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Everything started with that earring. Everything happened because of that earring.

Her panting got heavier, and even though she felt no strength, she felt instead anger gathering inside her.

This was a mistake. One of her big mistakes. **(read the first sentences in the first chapter)** First of all, she barged in this Natsu business. Then she continued with it. She had the choice to step out of this business before that night when they accidentally met. But no, her emotions just had to play around and first hate him, then not hate him, then help him, then… Anyway, he was the one who played around with her emotions. He ruined her emotions while her emotions ruined her! And it hurt, because it was practically her own fault. She reached the moment when she stood up on her tipoes. She was angry because Natsu put her through a lot of trouble. She breathed heavily, then her mouth opened screaming at the top of her weak lungs.

''ROGUEE!''

She fought with her own tears, but they were too heavy. She started panting again, feeling her body getting weaker every time the air got in her body. This was unbelievable! Her life started looking like a drama with much blood and love. Well there you go, hate! Hate was all that shattered her cloudy mind at that moment. She wanted to scream the bastard's name again, but she just couldn't call out when her mouth opened once more. She cried, balancing back and forth and feeling how her body wasn't able to carry on much longer. She waited for a few minutes, and then she realized Rogue was gibing her. Nobody was going to come even if she shouted for hours.

''Rogue… come on…'', she begged through her hic-cups. Why did she have to go forward when she had the chance to turn around at her normal life? She just could've keep away when she was able. Like that time when she realized her earring was missing. She thought that it was at Natsu. She just could've give up on it, but no, she just had had to come up with excuses like that earring being very important to her, so she would had gone and see him. So was she right when, for a moment, she had thought she was feeling the need to see him? Was she starting to have feelings for him?

No, impossible. What was she thinking? She just hated him a few moments ago. What was going on in her heart? She shook her head, trying to clear up her mind, but her crying made it become even foggier. Her head was so dizzy that she was sure it was normal to think so complicatedly at times like this. It hurt so much to take it out of her mind and energy, so she felt the need to blame someone.

Natsu. It _was_ only his fault. _He_ was the reason she ended up in this situation. It was _his_ stupid presence that made her so confused. _He_ was all that kept her away from having a peaceful and quiet life.

She suddenly widened her tired eyes. What did she just think?

What happened to her kind personality that warmed everybody's hearts? What happened to her gentle words that everybody longed to heat? What happened to her soft and docile heart that was able to love anyone? Where was the forgiveness? Where did her old self go? And now, instead of forgiving, she was blaming an innocent heart that loved her and gave her all, a heart that was there for her. It was true, that heart was hiding many secrets and memories that shadowed it's peace, and that heart was able to anger and to be violent from time to time. But from what she saw, that heart was good and as gentle as her once was. And that heart was Natsu's. She felt a huge amount of guilt overshadowing her. She couldn't understand a lot of things. A lot of things happened and changed from the moment she first met him. She wasn't able to recognize herself anymore, but strangely, she wasn't able to recognize Natsu also. He was changed, but in a good way. Then there were those awkward moments when Gray started calling her… how was it… ah, yes. Countess. They didn't find the time to tell her what this was all about, they never did. And also Hikari, the beautiful woman from the big picture in the hall that seemed to be moving. Everything was so creepy and confusing, her head hurt even more. But the wired part was that this was all about Natsu. And here she stood, hoping she would get the help from the man she thought she hated. But she wasn't sure anymore, from a long time ago. Here she stood, whimpering the name of the man she needed most at this time.

Then, she screamed one more time.

''ROGUEE!''

She gasped for breath, coughed and then finally fainted.

…

''Be careful, love.'', a cold voice that wanted to seem warm and troubled woke the girl up. ''You don't want your hands to turn any purpler than this…''

She barely had strength to open her eyes. The pain in her whole body made her wonder if she would live on. She wanted to tell him to kill her, but he wouldn't. He just said he wanted to play around with her, didn't he? She knew he was conscious he was torturing her with every word he said.

She felt a warm touch on her corpse-like arms. That finger touch went down toward her underarm, while he spoke: ''Your poor hands were left bloodlessly… I pity you, I guess it hurts badly.''

Then he caught her chin between his fingers, raising her head so she would look in his eyes. She almost knew what was going to happen, but she was afraid of it. She prayed he wouldn't confirm her fear. His voice made her know he became serious:

''It's been six hours, Lucy.''

What was left of her conscious froze. Her heart somehow managed to beat faster. Her lifeless eyes looked in his, and this pissed him off, giving him the feeling she wasn't paying attention to him. But he went on, indeed confirming her fear.

''Did you find your tongue?''

Why was she afraid of him asking this? Because she wasn't able to speak. Suddenly she felt that strong feeling that didn't allow her to be made fun of. Her eyebrows frowned at him. She was going to be strong this time. She knew nobody was going to save her, so she should've at least not die shamefully. She wasn't going to show any respect to her enemy. She split on his face. With her own blood. Rogue, at first shocked, started angering. His anger grew even more when he saw that weak smile on her white lips. That smile was for proud a little, but most for the memory of Gray teaching her how to split. Somewhere in her neck, she found surprisingly the power for a few words. She split him again.

''One is for you and one is for your cowardice.'', she whispered gruffly.

His heavy arm fell with all its power upon her cheek in a slap, making her head hit the wall with the other side of her head.

''You bitch… don't you dare show how brave you suddenly are in front of me…DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION YOU'RE IN?!'', he screamed so close to her face, she could almost feel the vibrations in his body as he trembled in anger. He hung his hand in her hair, pulling it back. She whimpered under his grip.

''Save your power left to speak for the answers _I_ want, okay?'', he said through his teeth. He shook her hard, thinking that this way, he would make her understand. He was so angry, while she was making huge efforts so stay conscious. He finally let go of her, getting further. He split as well full of frustration. He calmed down a little.

''Listen… while you are going to stay here, I want some respect, GOT IT?'', he said getting close to her again. His voice sounded so ominous it scared her and made her lose her brave a little. She actually shook in fear. His hateful eyes stared into hers. But Lucy suddenly saw a flash in them, just before they softened. Like a memory.

He got away again. ''You better be able to speak. For your own good.''

She looked at him powerless and scared and mute. But her pain still didn't pass.

''Say something. Just like a little check.'', he grinned, prove of his sudden change of mood.

The hit he gave her earlier made he too confused. She stared at him, but her mind was too dizzy to concentrate on his words. She was again starting to lose conscious. She let her head fall. He saw this and got closer to her again.

''Speak, sweetblood.'', he grinned.

She flinched, feeling how a memory caught her. The memory in with Natsu called her the same way. This made her remember she was somewhere in front of someone. She looked at that someone, realizing she knew his name.

''…Rogue…'', she whispered.

He laughed loudly and hardly, making her ears hurt.

''Good, you know my name… but this makes me wonder if you forgot what you just did… So, have you been calling me?''

She remembered how she had cried and had screamed his name. And she also remembered how he was purposefully trying to torture her.

She nodded robotically, feeling how power was slowly leaving her, preparing to make her faint again.

''Ah! What was that? I don't understand if you just nod. Speak!''

She was able to feel his deep devilish grin. She knew that he was making her speak because it hurt her. And he was playing stupid, knowing this made he want to speak even more. She remembered she didn't want to satisfy him.

Seeing how she wasn't answering, he frowned.

''Have you been calling for me, Lucy?''

She couldn't handle it anymore. She nodded again, with a lot of effort.

''Oh, I guess that means you have! So you have? Ah, such a pity. I wasn't able to… hear you…'' As his grin got larger, she got more angry, but she was powerless in front of him. He took care of this. Cowardly. ''You should've screamed _louder_, Lucy. Let's exercise a little, okay? Just for the next time, so I can hear you. Come one, let me hear you scream my name.''

He was a master in torturing.

She wanted to call him a monster, she wanted to jump on him and kill him… but how could she? She was apparently his chew toy. And this made her even angrier.

She felt his warm fingers under her chin, raising her chin up. She was forced to open her eyes.

''If you scream my name, I will forgive you for making shame of me, all right?'', his grin hurt her eyes. ''Come on. Scream it with passion… just like you would do with Natsu, calling for him to save you.''

She panted with her anger still unable to burst.

''If you don't do it, I am going to punish you…'', he whispered so close to her face she could feel his breathing.

She wasn't making a sound, except for her panting. Suddenly, she felt the strength of one man's fist with full power in her head, the other cheek he slapped. But his punch was hundred times more painful. She was able not to scream.

''SCREAM, BITCH!'', he shouted angrily. He wasn't amused anymore. Again.

She whimpered at the next punched that hit her stomach. But she wasn't able to stop from vomiting blood among her coughing. Tears appeared in the corner or her eyes. She was shocked. How was she able not to scream at the pain she just felt?

She waited with her eyes tightened the next hit. But no one came. Instead, she felt him getting her chin again in his hand with brutality. She opened her eyes to watch his anger flow through his body.

''What can I do to make you scream?'', he asked as he slowly calmed down, but the fire in his eyes was unstoppable. That fire of revenge. But who was he getting revenge on?

He suddenly flinched, and then his grin was back on.

''Ah, I know…''

His touch got gentler while he lifted her face even more, at the level of his. ''If force won't work on you, I guess I should do it the soft way. Would you please scream my name? I would be very pleased to hear you suffer.''

She looked at him with absent eyes and clenched her lips like showing him she would never. He laughed amused of her pitiful actions. Then he got closer to her face, trying to kiss her. His pretty tight grip on her chin didn't allow her to struggle, even though she tried to turn her head away, shocked of his sudden change of mood. He almost touched her lips, when she finally managed to dodge his kiss, thinking she was free. But the kiss just ended up on her cheek and he didn't seem to care. Then he kissed her neck. Disgusted, she tried to do something, but she was too pegged to the wall and unable to move.

''Scream…'', he whispered under her ear, kissing her on her neck and feeling her soft skin. That was exactly what she felt the need to do, but she wasn't going to obey him. Even so, she couldn't handle a whimper. She bit her lower lip as he giggled pleased. She was sweating like she never did before. That feeling was horrible. She kept struggling and whimpering.

''…s… haah…st…'', she whispered exasperated.

He grinned and with a move of his hand, he almost made her scream with abhorrence. ''What was that?'', he said softly, making her pant even more.

''…stop…'', she whimpered again. ''… stop it…''

''Ah! You can speak!'', he replied sarcastically surprised.

Her tears rolled again over her cheeks. ''… stop… haah… please…'', she cried in a whisper.

He didn't stop his sick touching and kissing. His lips ticked her ears when he whispered:

''While you are here, you must learn to obey me. All right?''

She couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted nod, she wanted to say yes. But she didn't want to, at the same time. He started biting her neck and ever lower, but not vampire bites, more like love bites. She was now crying so hard, feeling how useless she was with her hands caught at the wall. His bits got hot, and she noticed he started panting also. She struggled so hard, moving her body with brutality so she would get rid of him, but this just made him bite harder. Lucy wasn't able to stand it anymore.

''Rogue! Stop!'', she screamed exasperated. He flinched and finally let her go. He grinned, then started laughing.

He looked at her smiling.

''There. Was it that hard?''

She felt the need to kill him once again.

''Next, I'd like you to answer some questions.'', he said with an evil look on his face.

**So? How was this longer chapter? Maybe I am exaggerating, but I want to point her suffering. Sorry…**


	17. Chapter 17

_Natsu was panting. He looked again back at the building in flames. It didn't seem to keep any living human. Then he heard a child's crying and a mother trying to calm him down with gentle words. They were close-by. He listened carefully then made a few steps along an old block of states, until he reached the crushed and burnt side of it. Among the black ruins of what once was an apartment, there stood a young woman full of dirt and blood hugging a three-years-old boy protectively. She looked up in the man's eyes with fear._

''_Are you the one who did this?'', she whispered, her voice betraying a hateful charge. Her son kept crying, squeezing his mother's rags with fear._

_He said nothing. He looked at her with eyes cold as ice, slowly approaching. She brought her knees closer. _

''_You shall pay…'', he said with a melancholic voice._

''_You monster…'', she said, letting another round of tears fall down her dirty cheeks. ''You didn't find what you were seeking and you keep getting revenge on innocent people.''_

_Natsu's bleeding hand started lighting up slowly. _

''_Tell me your name, so I can know who I was killed by.''_

''_My name…'', he answered slowly, feeling how his blood was taking the form of a strong burning blade in his hand. ''… is no need to be known.''_

''Natsu Draganeel. ''

Lucy somehow flinched.

''Tell me what happened between your DNA and his.''

''What… haah… do you m-…ean…?''

Rogue slapped her face again with such strength that she could swear he broke her neck.

''Don't play dumb with me.'', he sad disgusted.

''Did he bit you?''

She coughed and panted on. Words just wouldn't come out. But she tried. A few moments ago, she was tortured so she would speak, but she lost her voice again. He was getting inpatient and pissed. He tightened his fist just in case. She felt sick just imagining his punch in her stomach.

''I am not going to repeat myself so just _speak._'', he gritted his teeth.

''Y-Yes…''

Her crushed voice echoed in the empty and dirty room, probably an underground prison from hundreds of years ago or something like that.

Rogue swore through his teeth, turning around frustrated.

''What about you? Did you drink his blood?''

She found herself trembling in fear. His voice wanted a reply, and immediately, but she didn't understand.

''W-What?'', she whispered.

She knew what was next. Another few punches in the stomach that made her feel the ground slipping and the picture getting dark, but she fought to remain conscious.

''…no… I didn't…'', she whimpered exhausted.

She started coughing again. She was slowly loosing the fight. She heard Rogue say something, but she didn't know what. Her head was spinning and her ears popped. She had that feeling of falling that made your arm's hair raise. Her body was made of chills and she was not only trembling with fear. Soon, another slap brought her back to reality, but not for a long time.

''Answer me!'', he screamed. ''Are you lying?''

''…haah… cough!...haah… no…''

''Then there's still hope…'', he whispered to himself.

She finally decided to use all the strength she had left for these next words:

''…p-please… I can't go on like… this… I can't speak nor listen…haah… to you… can't you s-see… I'm no good for a conversation…''

She looked up at him looking for an answer in his eyes. Then again, she saw that shine. That glow of something like a dear memory. For a second, she had the feeling he would have mercy. He looked in her eyes. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he took her chin in his fingers to study them even deeper. It was that kind of look you would give someone you didn't trust.

His lips' corners rose up almost unnoticeably and he let out a sigh. The chains suddenly opened magically and let her hands slip through them. Her body fell without hesitation on the ground and she fainted. He didn't even trouble to catch her. What a gentleman.

Lucy woke up fast, feeling her blood booming in her head. She whimpered, touching her forehead with her cold fingers. She looked around fast, realizing she was alone. Or so she thought. She tried to raise up, but then her whole body started killing her even more, so she sat again on her back, closing her tired eyes. Will she be saved from this situation?

She was, indeed, feeling a little better. But just a little. Her pain wasn't able to be compared to anything she ever felt before.

''Listen, Lucy Heartfillia.''

Lucy flinched at the sound of Rogue's voice. She looked again around. In one corner, the darkest, he stood there with his hands crossed, looking at her with a serious look. He seemed to have been observing her for a while. If she were to call him one way, she'd say Rogue of the shadows. And he also seemed to have been thinking.

''If you answer me some questions, I will invite you inside and treat your wounds.''

She hesitated. The offer seemed good. Almost too good to be true.

''The wounds you made me yourself.'', she said cautiously.

He smiled with a cruel look.

''True enough. And the wounds I am also going to treat if you answer some questions, as I said. So what do you say?''

She looked deep in his eyes. As deep as she could from that position. Then she looked at the ceiling, thinking. There was two to one something tricky. But she was too tired. So she will play his game.

''I'm listening.''

He smiled pleased.

''First of all, swear you're telling the truth when you tell me you never touched his blood with your lips.''

''I don't swear. But yes, I am telling the truth.''

He sighed.

''Then I guess I have no choice but to believe you. Even though I wish you were lying.''

''…Why?'', she dared.

He gave her a thunder-look, then waited a few moments looking at her.

''Are you truly stupid or are you just playing dumb?''

''…I just need a reason for your stupid question. That's all. Why would I drink Natsu's blood?''

His look gave her chills. But of course, he was studying her to find a proof. A proof that she seriously didn't know. She seemed so small and weak. Her whole body was trembling but her talk was big.

He laughed easily.

''So you really don't know.''

Lucy fixed him with her curious and prudent look.

''Remember our last meeting? I drank your blood supposing you had drank Natsus. I thought you had his DNA already mixed with his. But it seems like I was wrong. Of course, I realized that a long time ago, when I had no changes in my body. So that's also the reason I brought you a while ago. I wanted to be sure of your exact _connection _with Natsu Draganeel.''

''…I… don't understand.'', she shared. ''I can't even drink people's blood, I'm no vampire.''

''You don't need to be completely adapted to the vampire status to bite someone. Did he really tell you nothing about this?!''

''He …did… but I thought he told me all the things needed to be known… I still don't understand…''

He gave out a huge sigh.

''So it seems I have to explain everything just like to a baby. Very well. I will be short. A vampire is usually in need for blood, no food, no drinks, just blood. He is able to resist a long period of time. Some even resisted a life time, but as a normal famous vampire would do, he would like to life and to take on the name of his or her family. So they decide to marry. Sometimes, two big families unite, but usually, they marry relatives.''

He smiled at the disgusted face Lucy made.

''But there are also those cases when one falls in love with a human. He or she is ready to give up on his or her family name just to marry that person, but not all do so. Some bite that person, so she or he would turn into a vampire, well, half vampire and marry. So this is where I get to the point. Once one bites another one, they somehow become one. Their DNA mixes and they aren't able to live without one another. From time to time, they have to bite each other to fill their blood with the other's DNA. If one of them dyes, the other won't have much more to live, either. So again, if a vampire bites a human, he becomes obsessed with the human's blood. And the human the same. The human will soon feel the need to also have the vampire's blood, not only biological, but also because if the human drinks the vampire's blood, he or she gets the powers.''

He smiled at his last words. But seeing Lucy's confused look, he explained

''Every vampire has powers. Different powers. And the human, once he or she bites the vampire, gets his powers. But you see, there are a few exceptions in this world.'', he gritted his teeth, looking away. ''Those exceptions have more powers than they should. Those exceptions have all of the possible powers. Natsu Draganeel… is one of those exceptions.''

Lucy widened her teeth.

''So you thought that I had bitten Natsu, so you bit me with the intention of taking the powers he would have gave me.''

He smiled devilishly, looking in her eyes.

''Indeed.''

''You monster…'', Lucy tried raising up once more, with her eyes fixed on his, but she failed again, and with a whimper, she fell back.

Why did she have to hear this from the enemy?

She laughed sadly.

''So what else didn't Natsu tell me?''

''Sometimes, even these vampires have a specific skill among the rest. Natsu, for example, has fire; that's what you might want to know…Also, the human and the vampire start combining personalities in some of the cases.''

She flinched and her mouth opened in shock. So this was the answer. This was why she was starting to be hateful and he was starting to be gentle. This was explaining it all.

''Hm… there might be also other things, but you don't need to know all… at least not for now.'', he grinned, looking at her sweating face. ''So it seems that it's more like I was the one who answered your questions. It's my turn.''

She was still looking absent due to the shock.

''Lucy…'', he said approaching her. ''Look in my eyes.''

She raised her head. ''Actually, I need you not to answer, but to do what I will ask you now. It's kind of important, so pay attention, ok?'', he smiled sweetly, playing around.

She looked at him with widened eyes. That's when she realized he was crazy. What made him like that? There had been surely something to make him the person he was now. Something distant, something she felt to be impossible to reach.

She also felt what was going to be heard would change her life. So she was afraid. Something screamed in her, telling her to cover her ears, but the voice of curiosity pushed her over the borders of rationality.

''What is it?''

He giggled. ''Let's make a deal.''

''What you will get is your freedom. In return, you have three possibilities. I keep you in a comfortable place, while I intend to make Natsu realize you're missing and start looking for you. That's when it'll be easier for you to approach him, because, as I said, he will start missing and needing you soon.''

''Why would you want me to approach him?'', she said hesitatingly.

''Why to bite him, of course.'', he smiled. ''Then you come back to me and give me what I wanted from the very beginning.''

A chill went down her spine at her words. ''And what if I don't want to?''

''Patience, you still have two more choices. You either do what I said, either come to me and become mine, either stay in this place for the rest of your days.'', he grinned.

She widened her eyes thinking he was such a disgusting monster. She felt another tear going down her dirty cheeks.

''You're a coward, you know that?'', she used all the hate she had in herself in those words. ''A disgusting pervert one. Why don't you go and suck his blood yourself?!''

''Shut your mouth, woman. I'm not a coward, I only know how stupid it would be to try and fight against Natsu Draganeel. And since I have you, why wouldn't I get advantage of the situation? He's crazily powerful, I know I'd be dead meat if I try to approach him.''

''How? How do you know? Is he that well known among vampires?''

He flinched and widened his eyes. She saw something similar to that glow from before, but this time, this wasn't a dear memory, but a painful one.

''Shut up. You don't need to know everything. He is part of the best known vampire family ever. Most of the vampires admire him so, that they sometimes come from far-away lands only to see the heir to the Draganeel great manor, a magical one. Only lucky ones get to see the inside of it.''

She rose her eyebrows in surprise. She had entered it so easily, it had been almost against her own will.

''Tsh. Why am I even telling you all these. It's none of your business. At least for now.''

His last sentence was spoken in a whisper, but she heard it loud and clear.

''What do you mean 'at least for now'? That's right, there's also that Countess thing. Natsu's butler sometimes starts calling me that way, but immediately stops. What is that supposed to mean? Do you know anything about it?''

His look was far away, but she could tell he was listening. For a while, he didn't say anything.

''Why would I know?'', he said softly.

It was actually obvious he _did_ know, but she thought it was useless to insist. And in that moment she asked herself if he was really crazy. Maybe he was just a little, but not now, she thought. The curiosity ate her, but she decided to find it out from Natsu. But first, she needed to get out of there.

He suddenly rose up quickly, making her flinch. His dark side was back on business. He grinned devilishly, looking at her with cruel eyes, then walked toward the huge metal thing they called 'door'.

''I give you three days to choose what you will do.''

She started freaking out. ''Wait!'', she screamed. ''Can't I do something else instead? Please, just let me go!'', she tried raising up, but again, the unbearable pain in her whole body took charge in her actions, forcing her to fall down at his feet. His grin got wider seeing the tears in her big brown and lifeless eyes. ''I can't do any of those, please!''

''Why can't you? If you want comfort, then swear you'll never see Natsu again and become mine. I'll be sure to treat you well. Or if you don't want, then you can go back at your normal life, but with the condition to drink Natsu's blood. I'll be supervising you, so don't even think you can trick me. If you don't want that either, then you will try to get comfortable in this place, because this would be your new home. For the rest of your life.''

She couldn't stop crying anymore.

''No, please, how could I do such a thing to Natsu? Please, just try to understand, he has done so many things for me, how could I just betray him like that? Don't you have a heart?''

''Then stay here forever.''

''B-But…'', she said, looking for mercy in his eyes. He started laughing.

''I thought you hated Natsu.''

She widened her eyes.

''N-No, I… don't…Please…''

He faced the door again, walking towards it.

''Don't you have a heart?!'', she screamed, starting coughing after. ''Have you never had a friend? Have you never known how impossible it is to betray one?''

He widened his eyes at her words, then faced her, instead. She saw with surprise how sad they were.

''I did. But right now, I am trying to get revenge on him through you.''

''What?'', she whimpered looking at him with her widened eyes even bigger. ''…Natsu?''

She could not believe this.

''…Natsu was your friend?'', she whispered crushed with shock.

He went on his way toward the door through the aching silence. He opened it.

''…How could you?...'', she whispered again.

Before he closed it, he stopped and said:

''Three days.''

Then the heavy sound of it closing echoed in Lucy's ears for hours.

…The long creak of the opening door carried the disgusting smell of blood in the air, hitting the nose of the person entering the little underground cage. Lucy heard it as well, but she was too exhausted to raise her head and face that person. Her pale hands were dirty with mud and dried blood. she only opened her eyes, but closed them tightly again when she felt her stomach burning her from the inside. She had lost weigh, but what she felt hungry for now wasn't food. She heard the steps of the person getting easily closer and finally stopping in front of her. She decided to face him with the little dignity she had left, so she rose her face. Rogue was standing in front of her, grinning, of course. Her face did not show power nor life, but it showed the fact that she had taken a decision.

''So?'', he asked. ''Which one shall it be?''


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, so… well, I don't really know how to thank you guys. For the reviews and all… and special thanks to VampHater (though the name makes me doubt he/she likes my story) for being honest and telling me what I did wrong in a… delicate manner. I will try to remember that in the future, and don't worry I'll do my best to explain everything. It's pretty difficult because I can't make a chapter too long. Oh well, I'm not a writer, so don't expect me to be perfect! Anyway, please enjoy! This is an order!**

''So?'', he grinned. ''Which one shall it be?''

Lucy's eyes closed slowly, being forced to bare the pain of talking. Again. She parted her dry lips to speak, but whispering was louder than what came out of her mouth.

Rogue called his partners, or more like servants with a short move of his hand as he seriously looked in her eyes. Two tall guys entered the dark room. They were dressed in suits, elegant, just as the red-haired girl from his team was. Surprisingly, she also entered with a little grin shadowing her face. She looked at Lucy with competitive eyes, but studying her from top to bottom, a superiority look appeared in her eyes. She probably liked Rogue and felt invaded when she realized Lucy was getting all his attention with her svelte and beautiful body and with her big brown eyes.

''Can you see these guys?''

Lucy opened her eyes and rose up her pale, almost lifeless face, looking not at the two men, but in Rogue's eyes. She was emotionally crushed. You could tell from that one look that those three days killed her feelings. She was decided, indeed, but the choice she made was nothing she would like. She has been trying all those hours not to lose conscious, or worse, her life. She was still half human, after all.

''See them?''

She nodded almost unnoticeably.

''They can get you out of here with just one word. It's your choice. So either you speak that one word so I can heat you, either I take your answer as 'I'd rather die in here and kill Natsu as well'.''

She widened her eyes a little, just to show her surprise.

''You didn't know that last part, did you?'', he grinned. ''Well you could've figured it out by yourself. I told you enough for you to understand a lot more than you did.''

He turned around his head and looked a wall.

''Nut I never imagined Natsu would fall for a stupid like you. And that means you are stupid!'', he underlined the offense. ''Or maybe I did, but it doesn't really matter.''

He was so despicable! He wouldn't even get closer so he would hear her whisper in order to make her suffer even more. She gritted her teeth as hard as a dying person would and her sight fogged from the tears. She was carrying a real fight within herself right now. She was trying so hard not to faint and to find power to speak the words she needed to make him feel hurt of what he did. Her white shoulders started shaking from her crying. Her sobs echoed in the silent room and her tears rolled down with speed while the four persons were looking at her without the slightest shade of mercy or sadness.

_I'm sorry, Natsu… I'm so sorry… I know I am weak and you are probably ashamed and disappointed of me… I just can't say how sorry I am… but I just can't bare it anymore… I'm sorry…_

_._

_._

_._

_Another breaking window sounded in the deep silence, this time a lot closer. The boy brought his little knees closer to his chest, hugging his father's gun. His foot had been burnt in the pink-haired man's red flames. He knew he had to be brave and to save his baby brother. The heat from the fire was also burning his face, but he was only thinking of the man that was approaching him. He was ready. With just one bullet, he could save all of them, his brother, his neighbors… only if there were any left alive. Soon, he heard the light steps very near. His heart was beating like crazy and his veins were pumping in his neck. But he was ready. The window he was resting on broke because of the magic the man was emanating in the exact same moment the boy jumped and ran out the door. In one second, he pointed the gun toward the man, just like his father had taught him. He managed to remark the beautiful peculiarities of the young pink-haired man standing in front of him. And he shot. _

_With one quick move of the hand, the man who destroyed his whole village and killed the ones dear to him caught the bullet between his fingers. The little boy stood frozen, fixed by the man's look, shaking in fear. Then he dropped his gun, feeling how the last hope he had vanished before his very eyes. His burnt foot cracked, dragging him to the ground. Natsu was looking at him unnaturally calm and still severe._

''_Please don't kill me…'', the boy whispered in the culms of his fear._

_Natsu made a step closer to him, noticing the tears on the child's dirty cheeks. He had seen some tears alike and he heard the same screams as the ones he had heard before, from the people he killed. Both in his dreams. The last nights, when he has managed to sleep, he only dreamed one thing. A beautiful blonde girl caged like a murderer, screaming and crying. While she did nothing. He gritted his teeth feeling how his blood started boiling in his veins with anger. He felt how his look got darker and, for the first time in a while, he was being murdered by hate, wildness and fury._

''_You should all pay… YOU WILL PAY!'', he screamed while his tightened fist went down with an amazing speed toward the poor boy. But something inside him screamed to stop. His conscious. But he ignored it as he did to the rest of the people. Nothing mattered right now, but to find her. And if this little boy was standing in his way, he was going to pay. The little corpse fell on the hot floor while the flames were slowly covering it and while the pink haired man was slowly walking away. The face that moments ago spoke was now covered in blood. It took a Natsu-punch to kill someone._

_A little baby of maybe a little more than two years walked toward the corpse._

''_Bothel…?''__**(brother)**_

_It didn't matter if there was still someone there. He would be killed in the fire, Natsu thought and walked on._

_Wait for me, Rogue. Wait for me._

_You're not going to get away with this._

Everything was dark. Lucy tried to call out, but nothing came out of her mouth. Where was she? Did she finally collapse? Was she dreaming? She heard a light pant and the steps of someone running. The sight was clearing, and she saw a door suddenly opening with brutality. She saw Rogue sitting somewhere and sucking her… own blood. She didn't understand what was happening. She was at the same time in two places. Someone had entered the room. It was a familiar presence. That someone froze the moment it saw the scene. She looked closer through the fog that forbade her to be a part of the… dream, or whatever that was. Then, with a flinch, she froze. Wait a minute. That someone was Natsu. And this whole dream was too familiar. Where did she see this before? Then it hit her. This wasn't a dream, this was a memory. That horrible memory she tried to forget. But she didn't remember the part in which Natsu had entered. But this was the first time she had been the victim of the monster Rogue. She realized nobody could see her, as well as she couldn't hear them. She only saw Natsu gritting his teeth and screaming something. Was she only like a ghost? It seemed too real to be only a memory. Soon, Natsu jumped on Rogue, starting to fight with him. In a short while, Rogue caught him in a wrong moment and Natsu was almost hit deadly.

She was took by surprise by the feeling of fear. She knew this was only a memory, but she was scared Natsu would, or more like would _have _died. This thought passed her mind in a second, and in the next, she wished the time would stop.

She saw Rogue moving a little lowlier, then finally stopped. Natsu's scared (for the moment) look also froze. It took her a while to realize the time actually stopped. She looked at herself from that reality shocked. The _she_ from there stood unconsciously and pale… and useless. She didn't understand, if nobody from there did anything, was it her doing? Did _she_ stop the time just by wishing it?

Rogue _did_ tell her that humans also get powers when they are bitten, but only when they bite back. But she didn't do anything like that, so why was she able to do such a thing? Why was she stuck in the past as a ghost in the first place?! She only remembered… what…what? What did she remember? She knew she has been Rogue's prisoner. Then she remembered she had said something and she has been very sad. Then she remembered Rogue's grin. Then she remembered they gave her a cup of water and then… she got here.

Ah… it was drugged, wasn't it? The water… So this isn't really reality… or is it? By magic, she was probably able to get back in time, but not completely… or something like that. Maybe it was also her own doing, who knows? Oh well, if she already did this, she was probably going to give Natsu a hand. She looked around, looking for something a ghost could use. Then her eyes stopped upon herself who was laying on the ground. Ghosts can posses, right?

The clock started moving slowly. So this time break had a limit, huh? She better get down to business. Rogue's fist went on his way toward Natsu's face, but it was suddenly hit by something so powerful, he fell on the ground. Crap, it was so difficult to move in a somehow different body. Even though her mover were strong, but _strong_, she was moving just like a zombie, losing balance and all. She felt how power started flowing through her blood. But this probably looked creepy, because even Natsu was looking at her like he saw her true self- the ghost. She felt all her anger for Rogue gathering in her next punches, and also the last one, the one that send him through the floor. She knew he was more powerful than this, but she had to admit- she took them both by surprise. Suddenly, something in her told her it was time to go. Soothing like another one's blood flowing through her –back then- veins. Then she remembered. When she had been sitting in that room at Natsu's place, she asked for explanations. He told her ''I don't exactly know what happened back then, but you somehow saved yourself. Then, the next day, you were a totally different person. And that's how you have been until now.''

Now everything was crystal clear. Her -past- body was changing personalities, so it was kicking her ghost out. Without managing to make the last hit, she got out, seeing her body fall on the ground. Natsu was shocked. Fair enough, he has been keeping too many secrets and she didn't understand many things about him, so isn't going to tell him about this either, when she is going to get back at her own time.

Then everything went dark again.

And this time, she knew she was going back. But something felt odd. Sucking air into he longs, she realized it burnt her on the inside. The air was too hot. She wanted to open her eyes to see what was happening, but she couldn't. She was slowly falling asleep, in a deep sleep that could very easily be death. The last thing she knew was the touch of some strong arms raising her weak body from the ground and an old woman's voice saying: ''Oh hubby, the poor girl! Let's get her inside before she will die burnt in that monster's flames.''

**Well? How was it? I am sincerely sorry for bringing up even more confusing things, but I will need this old couple in the next chapter. If you don't understand something, tell me, but you will also find out more things as the story goes on. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! I'm back! With no more introductions, I will ask you **_**politely**_** to enjoy!**

''Rumors travel around the place that there's a man burning down whole cities in look for someone.'', a white haired man said resting his head in his arm with a bored look. His red lollipop was half in his mouth, half outside. He looked at the chef in front of him, waiting for a feedback. The two were supposed to prepare meals for poor people, some victims of the big fire. That was what the company they worked at was known for.

''Get back to work, Abban (Latin- white).'', the taller man said with his serious look concentrated on the food he was preparing. ''If you have time to think about the rumors around, you surely have time to work also.''

The young man called Abban got up in a bored manner and rose his shoulders saying:

''I was just saying…''

He fixed the salad with his deep blue eyes and started preparing it. After a while of silence between the two, Abban said lightly, still looking in his bowl:

''I heard he's a vampire.''

The chef sighed, obviously pissed by the youngster's talk. He didn't answer.

''You having a bad day?''

The chef kept him attention on the food he was working on. He let the boy take it as a yes.

''And you're not helping me at all, you know.''

Abban rose his shoulders again, preparing to say something.

''I know, you're just saying.'', the chef interrupted.

The next moments, the only sound that could be heard was the spoon hitting the bowl in which the chef was cooking.

''Do you believe in vampires?'', Abban asked concentrating all his attention on the green leaves of the salad.

This time, the chef looked right in his direction, while his hand stopped mixing the ingredients. He waited a while in silence, then said:

''I don't know, do you?''

A little, almost unnoticeably smile could be seen in the youngster's while lips. For a long while, the two didn't say anything.

''You know, that man seems to do pretty unbelievable things, so I am starting to ask myself some questions.''

The chef returned his look in the bowl.

''What does it have to do with the vampires?''

Abban grinned playfully.

''They say vampires have supernatural powers.''

The chef finished his dish and started cleaning up and packing.

''I don't believe in vampires.''

''Hm? You said you didn't know.'', he said with a little disappointed look on his face.

The chef gave him a short mean look, and then said:

''Than means I don't, you stupid! You're 20, but you sometimes act like you're 5.''

He turned around and handed him the package with the warm dish.

''Here''

Abban looked at him, then at the package with a confused look in his beautiful eyes.

''What am I supposed to do with this?''

The chef hit the back of the young man's head.

''Ouch!''

''You are supposed to deliver it, stupid! Isn't this your job?''

''But I also cook.''

''That's not the point.''

The man looked over a paper with more names written on it, then stopped upon a specific one.

''There, it seems like you're pretty fond of that vampire guy, so why don't you deliver more packages to this family here? They are also victims of the fire.''

He showed the piece of paper to Abban, who was rubbing the back of his head. The young man read ''The Wouters family'' and an address below. A big smile lit up his pale face, then he let out a short laugh.

''What?'', the chef asked.

''The Wouters! You chose them on purpose, didn't you?''

''No, I didn't. Why? Do you know them?''

''You bet I do! I visit them every week. They took care of me since I was a little child.''

''You are still a little child.'', the chef said hitting him again. ''That's even better. Your job is to take care of them this whole week and to deliver them whatever they need, especially food.''

Abban's smile suddenly disappeared.

''That's right. It means they were also victims of the fire. It's all right, they are an old and experienced couple, they sure know how to manage themselves.''

''Hurry up, brat, or you're fired!''

''But it's not even noon! My day finishes by the evening, right?''

''Didn't you read the address? They live pretty far away, so you better get moving if you don't want to arrive tomorrow morning! And you're free for the day.''

Abban didn't hide his huge grin of joy. The chef kicked him brutally when he realized he was staring at him like a brat.

''Get moving!'', he screamed watching him run away scared. ''And also cut your hair, you look like a girl!''

Abban didn't stop running, while he screamed back:

''Never wanna be bald like you, chef!''

The older man looked at him running as a smile covered his lips and a shade of affection for the boy revealed in his eyes. But then a little lollipop on the ground made its way to his sight and the man gritted his teeth forgetting all that affection in a second.

''That brat is dead meat when he comes back.'', he said angrily. He was the kind of man who's obsessed with the cleaning, after all.

Abban exited the building with a heavy bag in his left hand. He looked up in the sky, at the ash that was falling just like snow. You could've said it was winter, but it was only a little past the mid autumn. The sight was pretty scary if you tried to imagine the fire that could've been in this place. But most of the city had been spared for now. He sighed, walking on his way toward the bus station.

He reached the poor side of the city that had suffered much. The sight was terrifying. It looked like a desert of ruins. Only a few houses were still up on feet, but they were also black from the flames. He knew none of these housed was the house he had spent his childhood. A little further, there was a forest. That forest hadn't been even touched by the fire. He was so sure of that as sure as he was being alive. And in that forest, the couple he used to call granny and grandpa, lived in a little cottage they liked to call a home. And even though he knew that house was safe and sound, he still sweated nervously. In the moment he entered the forest, he felt the air changing. You didn't feel the need to cough anymore and the smell of nature and dry leaves spread into his body the moment he breathed in with pleasure. He knew he passed the magical barrier that kept the forest and the cottage safe. He knocked at the wooden door and waited.

An old woman opened it fast, because she knew who it was. She had bright and happy eyes and her smile made her whole face be filled with wrinkles. She hugged the young man tightly while screaming joyfully:

''Abban!''

''Granny Ama!''

''What? Abban boy is home?'', an old man's voice could be heard from the inside.

Abban hugged his dear 'grandpa' as soon as he saw him approaching.

''Grandpa Jack!''

Ama closed the door as soon as he entered and her foxy smile told Abban she had something to tell him.

''What's up, grandma?'', he said smiling and looking around the room only to see a few changes from the last time he came. ''I see you can't wait to tell me something.''

''Abban, there's someone I want you to meet!''

Abban took out a curious face from the heart.

The old woman opened a little door somewhere and let the young man enter first.

''Kitchen? Ok, we are going into the kitchen.'', he said waiting patiently. He smelled a delicious soup in the air and only then realized how hungry he was.

''I hope you don't mind if I gave her your room.'', she said walking across the little kitchen and reaching another little door.

''Her?'', Abban asked curiously.

While Jack was tasting the boy's confused face with a smile, Ama knocked at the door and asked:

''Lucy, dear, the boy I was talking about is here!''

''Come in, Ma'am!''

Ama opened it and Abban saw a beautiful blond girl sitting in his bed with fluffy blankets and pillows all around her and with a bowl of steamy soup in her hands. Her chocolate brown eyes were looking up at him with happiness, curiosity and surprise, a nice combination that gave then a playfully glow.

''Ah!'', she said in surprise. ''I didn't imagine him so big judging by your description, ma'am! He only seemed like ten!''

Everybody laughed at the girl's remark.

''Yeah, I get that pretty often.'', Abban said scratching the back of his head.

''Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia! Sorry to burst in like that but your grandparents were kind enough to save me and take care of me until I get well.''

''You don't have to apologize.'', he said kindly smiling. ''And I am Abban, but I understood you already know about me. Nice to meet you!''

She smiled as a reply. ''Nice to meet you too!''

''So what happened to you? Why did Ama and Jack save you?''

''Abban! Don't be rude!'', Ama revolted.

''It's ok.'', Lucy said. ''They found me laying unconsciously on the ground, just before I got killed by the flames. Somewhere near this house.''

''B-but how did you get there?''

She tried not to let her restless look escape her eyes, smiling happily.

''I… don't remember.'', she half lied. Abban looked deep in her eyes calmly.

''Well then, sorry for interrupting your meal.'', he said looking at her bowl. ''I have some business so excuse us.''

''That's right. Eat up!'', Ama said happily.

They exited the room and closed the door talking enthusiastically about the past week. Lucy let out a deep sigh.

That evening, Lucy asked Ama if she could get a breath of fresh air, but the old woman refused with all her might. Jack finally made her give up saying the girl would feel like a prisoner in that house. Lucy secretly thought that this was heaven compared to what kind of prisoner she had been at Rogue's _cage_. And she was amazingly thankful for that. She felt she has loved these two from the moment she woke up under their kind looks. Their house had a little veranda made of wood where you could stay and look at the clear sky (it was only above the forest, though) and admire the moon among the stars. That was exactly what she was going to do in that in that night. She sat easily on the wood floor, groaning at the pain she had in all her body. She sighed and tightened the blanket around herself, then rose her head and breathed in while she admired the sight. It was such a quiet night, except for the wonderful songs of the crickets and the _who?s_ of the owls. She has only been in this house for a couple of days, but it already felt warm as a home would. She was recovering quickly, her fever went a lot lower and her bruises were almost gone. She was grateful for this, so she lift up a quick prayer of thanks and kept admiring the view. What a wonderful world God created!

She heard a few light steps approaching her and she turned her head around. It was Ama with Abban.

''Hey there, did we scare you?'', Ama asked joyfully.

''Not at all. Come and sit.'', she answered also happily.

They sat beside her, sighing just like she had done and looked around.

''What a wonderful night!'', Ama said.

''Indeed.'', Abban agreed with a delighted look on his face.

''So how comes this place wasn't affected by the fire?''

Ama turned a little pale and her smile vanished, becoming more and more uneasy.

Lucy giggled seeing her reaction.

''It's ok, Ma'am. You don't need to hide anything from me. I already figured there must be something protecting this place. So what is it?''

The old woman calmed down a little, but hesitated, looking for the right words.

''There is a barrier. A magical one.'', Abban explained. ''It has been put here several years ago.''

''By who?''

A mild breeze traveled by them, making their hair raise up in the silence. Lucy looked at him curiously, because he wasn't saying anything.

''There are things that are supposed to remain a secret.'', he said softly.

Lucy blushed, feeling guilty for her rudeness.

''I'm sorry. I won't ask about this anymore.''

She saw a light shade of a smile on his lips, while his look was lost in the distance.

''Thank you.''

An awkward silence fell upon them. After a while, Ama raised up yawning.

''Sorry, kids, but I'm going to bed. I'm awfully tired.''

''Do you want me to help you, Granny Ama?''

Ama gave the youngster a mean look.

''What, do you think I am two years old, Abban Zeth Wouters?! Mind your own business!''

Abban looked back in the distance with a neutral look and rose his shoulders.

''Was just trying to help…''

After the woman closed the door behind her, Abban's face somehow changed. Lucy felt something different in his mood.

''I will be direct, Lucy Heartfillia.'', he said pretty calmly. ''What is _really_ going on?''

She looked at him surprised.

''What do you mean?''

''I waited until we would be alone so you could tell me the truth. You might have fooled Ama and Jack, but you can't fool me. What is the reason you are here?''

''What? But I told you. Your grandparents saved me.''

''From what?''

''D-death?''

He fixed her with his serious look. He wasn't pleased with her answer.

''More details, please.''

''Wha… But, as you also said, people might have their own secrets. What makes you think I am so not trustful? I am sorry if you think that way, but I truly respect your Mrs. Ama and Mr. Jack and I would never want to harm them.'' She laughed. ''What can a weak girl like me do to them. And why would I?''

He looked deep in her eyes.

''I don't trust you.''

''I understand that you feel the need to protect your family, but as I said, you have no reason to _fear_ me.''

''I don't _fear_ you, it's just that I don't trust you.''

''Why?''

He looked even deeper in her eyes.

''Everything in you screams there is something odd.''

''What? I am just a normal high-school girl!''

''You're lying.''

She flinched and a chill went down her spine while another cold breeze found the wrong moment to make her feel even colder. She sighed.

''I guess there is no reason to deny it. But as I said, I have my own secrets.''

''Secrets can be dangerous. Secrets can bring trouble to this place, so in that case, I'd better see you out of the barriers.''

She saddened.

''I'm sorry. But I promise that I am telling the truth when I say I'd never do anything bad to you of your family. I've come to love them, you know. They are so kind and they treat me like I am one of them, like I am a relative they love…''

Abban saw a warm glow in her eyes. Love combined with sadness. He sighed.

''If I tell you some of my secrets, would you tell me some of yours? Try to understand me, I don't want anything bad to happen on this side of the city.''

She didn't say anything. Her secrets were too… big. He wouldn't even believe them. How could he? Not even she did entirely.

''You wouldn't believe mine.'', she admitted silently.

A corner of his lips rose up.

''Try me.'', he said.

Another breeze.

For a moment, she actually thought of the idea of telling him. But no, she didn't want to get him in trouble or, who knows, if he knew what kind of _thing_ was in his family's house, he would be afraid and kick her out. He had the whole right.

''No.'', she said. ''Let it be as it is.''

He sighed and she took it as an ok.

''You know,'', he said after a while. ''granny Ama and Grandpa Jack aren't really my family. They found me just as they found you when I was a baby and took care of me. I don't know who my real family is.''

She saddened hearing that.

''I'm sorry. I didn't know.''

''How could you? They like to say I am their grandson. They like to think they are my family. And it's true. Because I love them and they love me.''

She thought of her own family. She missed her father. She wondered how he was doing.

After a few another moments of silence, she was taken by surprise by the next question:

''Lucy… do you believe in vampires?''

Another chill went down her spine, though the blanket was pretty thick. She felt how sweat gathered on her forehead.

''What is with this silly question?'', she said, her voice betraying her uneasiness.

''They say a vampire did all this damage in the area. Or who knows, even more.''

''A… vampire? Mrs. Ama and Mr. Jack told me it was a crazy man with too much hate in his heart.''

''They say he was looking for somebody.''

''Looking for somebody? But that's just crazy, if he was looking for somebody, he could've just asked, not burn down all those villages!''

''They say flames were coming out of his fists and blood was taking form of weapons.''

''Where are you getting at? Why do you tell me all these?''

His deep blue eyes rolled down on her deep brown ones. He approached her and took a lock of her blond hair between his white fingers.

''They say he was a pink haired vampire in search for a beautiful blond haired girl.''

She widened her eyes. Natsu. Looking deep into his own eyes, she realized he knew. He was talking about her.

''Why are you telling me this?'', she played dumb.

''Do you understand now?''

''Understand what?''

''Understand why I don't trust you.''

She gulped.

''No…''

''Lucy Heartfillia. Stop hiding things. I know enough to understand that that vampire is looking for you. And if he finds you here, it will only be trouble for us.''

She felt tears fogging up her look.

''I didn't know.''

Her heart was beating faster.

''You didn't know what?''

She didn't answer.

''Lucy Heartfillia, why don't you explain everything to me? Like why is that man searching for you and why were you found unconscious.''

Her tears were now falling down her cheeks, but she still didn't answer. He sighed.

''Looks like I will have to be the first to tell you my secrets. I know I can trust you because you believe in vampires.''

''What does believing in vampires have to do with trust?'', she asked softly.

He smiled easily in the light of the moon, looking far in the distance.

''Because I am a vampire.''

Another breeze.


	20. Chapter 20

''Because I am a vampire.''

Another breeze.

''…What…?'', she said through tears.

''…You heard me well.''

''D-does Ama or Jack know about it?''

''No. This is the only secret I ever kept from them. And I told you because I want you to also trust me and tell me what's going on.''

She remained there, looking at him with a shocked face.

''Is the pink haired the legendary Natsu Draganeel?'', he asked with a playfully smile on his lips. His look was lost through the dark outlines of the trees.

''I… hope not…'', she said. ''D-do you know him?''

He laughed.

''All the vampires do. All the vampires fear him. I also feared him once, but I don't anymore.''

''W-why?''

''Think about me as a retreated vampire. I'm not on business anymore.''

''What happened?''

''Nothing. I just decided to have a normal life. Except for the length of it. That, I can't change. Life is the most beautiful gift someone could get, but people just tend to try to end it faster, or, even worse, get advantage of it. They do a lot of sinful things with the excuse 'life is short'. But it's not right. I am just looking for a peaceful one. Be creative, somebody told me once. Paint your life in beautiful colors and try to paint if for others, too. I once thought that being a vampire means violence and blood. But I hated violence and I thought that drinking someone else's blood was disgusting. So I started hating myself because of who I am. Then that someone also told me that I can be however I want. Just because most of the vampires were cruel, that didn't mean I had to be the same. So a became like a sheep and tried to have a peaceful life just like I the one I was looking for. So that's why you can call me a retired one. I decided to stay away from the rest of the vampires, because everything about them is violence. I was able to feel that violence when I was around a vampire, so I could tell when someone was only a human or not. It might seem strange, but I felt the same feeling from you. But you're not a vampire, are you?''

He looked in her teary eyes.

''No, I don't think so.''

She hesitated.

''But I was bitten by one.''

He frowned.

''So you used to be a normal human?''

''Don't make it sound like I was an object and now I am suddenly a living thing.''

''Sorry. But it's strange, you don't feel like a human at all. But neither a vampire.''

''Because I am somehow both?''

''No, there's something else. And this is also why I said I didn't trust you. That someone told me long ago that a person who doesn't feel like a good person, but neither a bad one must have a secret past that will only bring more confusion.''

''But I don't know much about it either.''

She said looking at him confused.

''Who is that someone, anyway? He seems like a wise person.''

He smiled.

''You.''

''W-What?''

He giggled.

''You did.''

''But we have never met before, did we?''

''We did, but hundreds years ago. And you weren't known as Lucy Heartfillia, but as Hikari. You know, you had a family name, but nobody remembers it anymore. Once she died, her family name vanished from every memory.''

She looked at him with her mouth partly opened in shock.

''You… must me mistaken. I'm not Hikari's reincarnation or anything. She's not even a relative, so there's no way you could say she was me.''

He smiled, looking at her with a joyful face.

''Hm. Who knows? She might be a relative and you don't even know about it.''

She looked deep in his eyes, trying to think about the idea, but it seemed impossible.

''I… didn't know you know Hikari.'', she finally said.

''She was a wonderful person.''

''What happened to her?''

He looked at the forest again.

''She died.'', he answered calmly.

''How?''

He fixed her with his frowned look.

''You don't know?''

''S-should I?'', she asked confused.

He didn't answer, trying to find the right words.

''It's Natsu Draganeel's job to tell you. He will tell if he wants.''

She looked at him suspiciously, but then realized.

''That's right! Did you say the one who started that big fire was Natsu?!''

''Judging from the details I heard, yes, it might be Natsu.''

She laughed.

''But it must be a mistake. Natsu wouldn't do this.''

''But he was looking for you. Think about it, do you know any reason he might be looking for you? Because here is the point I wanted to reach. Why would he be looking for you? The only person Natsu ever really cared for was Hikari, and a little his butler. Except for those two, he treated the rest of us, vampires really cold. So this is why it's actually shocking to hear he would suddenly destroy whole villages only to look for a person. So tell me, Lucy Heartfillia, what is really going on?''

She looked at him surprised, then she blushed.

''H-he says… he loves me…'', she whispered.

He looked at her for a long while, making her feel uncomfortable.

''No wonder. You really resemble Hikari.''

''B-but… he says that is not the reason he… loves me… anymore.''

''…What? But that's impossible! Only if…''

He looked at her even deeper, and then suddenly flinched. He realized something, while she didn't understand anything anymore. This had to be the same thing Gray, Rogue, Natsu and now even Abban avoided to tell her. What was actually going on?

''Look, it's shocking for me, too, because I doubt Natsu is the one who did all that. Natsu isn't some kind of psycho who wouldn't think rationally and just act as his anger told him.''

And even though she said that, she flinched. This was a pretty good description of Natsu in his bad moments.

''Or could it be true…'', she said starting to feel uneasy just by imagining this fact with the possibility of being true.

''So will you tell me why he would be searching fo-''

He suddenly stopped talking, cocking up his cars. He rose up, scaring her with his fast moves.

''What's wrong?'', she said, feeling even more uneasy and chills going down her back.

His eyes were scared and were moving fast over the trees. He was afraid of something, which was strange, considering what a calming night that was. She also looked around, thinking he saw something in the forest.

''What's wrong?'', she whispered again, hearing her own heart beats moving faster.

''Something crossed the barrier.'', he said fast while a cold breeze gave both of them strong chills. ''Something that is approaching fast.''

''What? What does _something_ mean? Is it an animal or something?''

He didn't have time to answer, running somewhere in the house, them coming out again with a little box. He was sweating, and it wasn't because he was making an effort.

''Help me out here.''

She ran toward the place where he sat the box, while he took out four little rocks that seemed insignificant.

''Listen carefully, I want you to put these rocks in every corner of the house , at a little distance from the walls. Hurry up!''

''Wait, what is-''

''HURRY UP! I knew you were only going to bring trouble here. At least help me protect the ones you said you loved!''

She obeyed immediately, then she understood he was the one who had put the barriers, and now, he was going to put one more, probably a stronger one. When she finished her little job, she returned panting and saw him with his eyes closed and concentrating on the magic he had to do.

It was crystal clear that because he loved the man and woman who treated him as their own child from the moment he was a baby (that means he turned form an old man back into a baby, like Natsu had told he vampires usually do), he felt the need to protect those he loved. This was what his vampires powers were probably based on, sealing.

She saw the sweat on his face and wanted to help him, but she didn't want to disturb him. Soon, a calming light started surrounding the cottage and a barrier was slowly forming. With his eyes closed, he said really uneasy:

''Lucy, it's really near. I know you are not a vampire, you probably didn't bite back, you wouldn't seem like the kind of person, but please try to do something.''

She noticed the tears on his cheeks.

''I don't know what, but please, I need a little more time!''

His hair was floating even though there was no wind. She nodded.

''I'll see what I can do.''

''He pointed the place where that something was coming from. She ran toward that place, when he suddenly stopped her.

''Lucy!'', he screamed.

She faced him.

''Be careful.''

She nodded again, then ran again. When she got a little deeper, she heard a noise like a dragon's roar really near. She was shaking in fear while looking around.

''Please, whatever happened in that return in time back then, whatever that was, please, I need those powers again.'', she started begging no one, while her tears were starting to fall on her cheeks. Then she saw the most horrible thing she could imagine at that time. Fire.

The amazingly beautiful forest she thought she was safe in was now burning. She heard the dragon roar a few feet in front of her, but the shadows didn't allow her to see anything. She earth shook like it was going to part in two and the ground was so hot, it burnt her, especially knowing she was barefoot. She shook and sweated in fear, not knowing what to do.

A fire dragon in miniature appeared in front of her with an amazing speed, going right toward her. Her reflex was to close her eyes, waiting for the impact, but millimeters before hitting her little body compared to the dragons, it stopped with a scared scream, looking at her and backing up as if that dragon was actually _afraid_ of her. She stared at it shocked. With another loud roar, it vanished into the cold air of the night. Then, as if it wasn't enough for her, another three little dragons appeared and flew right beside her with such a speed she barely had time to notice them. She looked back at them with fearful eyes, knowing they will reach the house before the barrier would be ready. But even thought they hit it, Abban seemed to had done his job, so the house wasn't even touched and the weak dragons vanished. She knew those dragons were nothing. The real damage was made by something much more powerful, something that was coming lowlier, destroying everything in its way. Then, she saw it.

The _real_ dragon stood higher, mightier and stronger, approaching her. It was taller than a skyscraper, with clenched huge wings and dark red scales. She saw it was aiming the house, walking with big steps toward it, not even noticing her little body staring in shock at it. She gritted her teeth. Nobody was going to hurt the ones that saved her. Nobody! But what could she do? She wished she could somehow stop the time and think about something useful, but she didn't know how. She suddenly felt the blood boiling in her veins with anger. Abban was right, she was the one who brought trouble over his family, while he was just looking for a peaceful life. It was only _her_ fault! She felt tears fogging up her sight. This needed to stop, otherwise she will hurt the ones she loved. She didn't want them to hate her because of what was going to happen, so somehow, she was going to put an end to this! Without knowing what else to do, she started screaming her pain.

''STOOOOP!''

The sound she made couldn't even be compared to the dragon's roars. It sounder pathetic and useless. But that only increased her anger.

''STOOOOOP!'', she screamed even louder, feeling like her lungs were going to rend. Dragons weren't human, but this one heard her this time. It suddenly stopped walking and lowered its head until it touched the ground, so it could see her. One of its eyes was bigger than her whole head. She felt fear covering her again, seeing how the dragon partly opened its mouth, letting her see hundreds of sharp teeth and a disgusting inside. She was sure this was her end, she was sure it was going to eat her. But it opened its mouth even wider, letting out such a roar, that all her hair went at her back, just as it did when she was in the car at full speed with the window opened. She fell on her back and she could've sworn she became deaf. Her trembling eyes were looking at it. When the roar ended, her courage found its way into herself again. She let out the loudest scream she even made as a reply to the monster.

But then again, she started fearing, as she noticed the dragon's body shaking. She imagined he was preparing a fire ball or something to end her up for good. But it didn't stop shaking. The head rose up again and let out another big roar. It started emanating fire and burning up in its own flames. It kept burning and roaring until it started turning into ashes. A piece of ash fell right on Lucy's arm, making her scream with pain. She managed to throw it away, but her hand was already bleeding. She started crying even more, stepping back from the horrible scene of the dragon falling on the ground and getting smaller and smaller, while its roar became more and more human-like. Under her widened and teary eyes, the dragon turned into a human, a human with pink hair. Her eyes widened even more, if that was possible. That human screamed and while his fist lit up, he ran toward Lucy, preparing to punch her.

''S…STOOP!, she screamed with fear. But the young man didn't stop; his fighting scream was covering hers. She tripped on a rock while she was stepping back. She fell on the ground and looked at the fist that was slowly falling down toward her. She knew. She knew his fist would kill anybody. She closed her eyes.

She felt her head hitting the ground so hard; she knew her conscious was slipping right through her fingers. She felt every muscle in his hand cracking her every bone from her cheek while her skin was being burnt. She knew she made a hole in the ground, and even though she completely lost any chance of defending herself, she didn't die. She didn't even faint. Because in that moment, she knew she had to be strong to protect those she loved. She felt her whole mouth being filled with blood. Then, she got caught unprepared with another punch in her stomach. Oh, this was much, _much_ more powerful then Rogue's punch. She felt her eyes getting dark and she vomited so much blood, she thought she had nothing left. But why wasn't she dying? It seems that was the exact question the man in front of her was asking himself through screams and with his disfigured face of hate and uncontrollable anger.

''NATSU DRAGANEEL, STOP RIGHT THERE!'', Abban screamed desperately. He was running toward them. Lucy got advantage of this hesitating moment of the next punch, and did not run away, but tried to punch him as well. Her fist didn't resist in front of his body that seemed made of steel. He got his attention back at her. Then, while he stared at her, she got a moment at hand. It was him. She didn't want to admit it, but she recognized him despite his disfigured face and hateful eyes. She was laying on the ground and he was laying on top of her, with his fist up in the air, preparing to hit. But it didn't. And it wasn't because of Abban's screaming. It was because of her eyes. She was able to tell how his face was slowly relaxing while his eyes were studying hers. It seemed he was starting to recognize her. His eyes were slowly letting something behind, they were starting to wake up. Then, he suddenly widened his eyes. He put his fist down and got further. She rose up with fear, trembling before the image of a monster. Her whole face was covered in blood, and Natsu suddenly flinched and shook before the influence of a strong chill. Blood. The blood that made him go crazy. The blood that he felt he couldn't live without. He lost rationality once more and jumped on her, but this time, Abban got in his way, throwing him on the ground. Natsu came back to his senses again. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. He totally came back to his senses.

''Lucy…'', he said with his eyes widened and slowly rose up from the ground. ''Lucy!'', he said once more. But the sight he saw wasn't at all how he imagined he would find her. Abban was helping her rise up. He felt he went all crazy. He jumped on the young man, throwing him on the ground.

''Stay away from her, you bastard!'', he screamed filled with hate. Abban wasn't a powerful vampire at all, so he only got hurt and stayed on the ground gritting his teeth with pain while Natsu went back at Lucy.

''Lucy!'', he pronouncing her name with the feeling like it was too wonderful to be true. He wanted to help her rise up, but at his touch, she screamed.

''DON'T TOUCH ME!''

He looked in her eyes with shock. All he saw was fear. She was looking at him like he was a monster. Her whole face, hand and chest were covered in blood.

''Lucy…'', he whispered.

''STAY AWAY FROM ME!''

He saw how tears made their way through the blood. She sobbed.

''I thought…hic… I wanted to think that it's a lie… hic… that it wasn't you who killed all those people…''

Her look was killing him. His heart got so small under the fear and repulsion in her huge, brown eyes.

''So many innocent people…'', she was pushing herself further from him. ''How could you?''

Her strangled voice ringed in his ears. He tried once more to touch her face and to show her there is nothing she had to fear. He wanted to feel her soft skin he had missed so much. But she slapped his hand.

''I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU MONSTER!''

A strong shiver made his body flinch. Her tears didn't stop rolling down. Abban helped her raise up for good, this time.

''I don't want to see you ever again.'', she whispered with such fear in her eyes, it was painful. ''How could I even respect a person who isn't capable to control himself? And kill… ''

''But Lucy, I was looking for you…I…''

''SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NOTHING YOU CAN EVER SAY TO MAKE ME FOGIVE YOU! I'D RATHER GIVE MY LIFE FOR SOMEONE, BUT WHAT DO YOU DO?! KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!'', she shouted in the deep silence of the night. ''HUH? Tell me, Natsu! What made you like this? I thought you changed, but you know what? I had to hear from Rogue, from _Rogue_ that it is _I_ who actually made you change. Do you know what that means?! That means that you aren't better than a _shit_!''

Natsu flinched, being fully hit by her words.

''Do you want to hear the truth, Natsu?'', she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks while she felt her old friend disgust shake hands with her. ''Do you want to know the truth. I had fallen in love with you.''

Natsu remained shocked with his eyes widened. Even Abban was shocked by the scene. The mighty Natsu laying on the ground, shaking before a girl's words. The mighty Natsu, who was about to destroy the whole world, was trembling in front of a human girl screaming at him, just after she stopped him from becoming the worst monster and threat for the world. Not even Hikari was ever capable of this.

Lucy's tears kept making her voice shake.

''It's true. It was something small, but I started having feelings for you, Natsu. But now I'm not so sure anymore.''

She spat with blood in front of him, on the ground that looked gold in the light of the big flames in front of her and at Natus's back, in not such a girly manner.

''I lost all my respect for you.''

She stroke her hand in the air, showing him her palm.

''See this?'', she said.

He saw that it was written with scares D.E.A.L. That meant someone had written it with a knife or something.

''It's Rogue's opera.'', she laughed corny. ''This is the reason I got caught. This is the reason all those people got killed.''

Natsu stared at the scared shocked. What?

''I initially thought of respecting the dead I made with him. Did you know I even got a deal with him? if I wouldn't have, I wouldn't have been here today. Do you know what I had to do for my freedom?''

She gritted her teeth.

''I had to promise I will such your blood. But, for the first time in my life, I won't respect this.''

She rose her hands in the sky.

''Do you hear me, Rogue?! I won't do as you said!'', she screamed. She looked at Natsu disgusted and said: ''I'd rather cut my hand that remembers me of the deal than suck a monster's blood.''

She walked to the shocked Abban and took the knife from his hand, and without the man to have time to stop her, she stroke it in her hand with a scream of pain.

''Lucy! Stop this nonsense!'', Abban screamed trying to get the knife from her hand, but she was struggling too much. Natsu rose up, and, with big steps, he approached her.

And he slapped her, making her lose her balance for a moment. She looked in his eyes, coming back to earth after she also felt she was going crazy because of all her feelings mixing. He was crying. This was the first time she saw him crying. And she was also crying. She gritted her teeth.

''YOU MONSTER! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FORM ME! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I SUFFERED IN ROGUE'S PRISON?! I WAS TREATED LIKE A BAG OF SHIT AND HE KILLED ALL MY PRIDE! AND WHEN I WAS FINALLY FREED AND I FOUND A FAMILY WHO LOVED ME AND TOOK CARE OF ME, YOU COME AND DESTROY EVERYTHING, THEN MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY BECAUSE YOU'RE A MURDERER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FELT ALL THIS TIME?!''

Abban had to hold her so she wouldn't jump on him and try to kill him. Natsu looked at her going through something he had never gone through before. He looked in her hate-crazy eyes with more than shock, more than fear and more than a crushed heart. But looking deeper in her eyes, there was one and only one message. He read it so well as if it was written on paper:

_Why didn't you save me?_

Another round of tears rolled on his cheeks. She was bleeding from almost every place in her body. And it was only because of him. She had her heart broken. And it was only because of him. She was ready to kill herself. And it was only because of him.

How could he ever tell her he hid a monster inside him that released every time he had too strong feelings? How could he tell her self control was like taking over a monster ten times more powerful than himself? Or more like, when is he going to tell her? Will she believe him?

Lucy left without another word along with Abban. They went inside the house, deciding to take care of the rest later. The sun was rising. Natsu fell on his knees.

He screamed and cried hours after hours. Oh, how he cried. He hit his head on the ground feeling the need to kill himself.

The beautiful sunrise. Well, readers, do you know what Natsu was planning to do in such a beautiful morning like this? Do you know what he was imagining that will happen when he will find her? He was sure that would be the right moment to tell her all the secrets he had been hiding from her. He was absolutely sure that, after all that time he managed to control himself and to dominate the Kuri- the monster he secretly hid inside himself, the monster all Draganeels had to hide inside themselves from the moment they become the master of the manor-, after all that time he managed to be nice to Lucy and try to make her at least feel all right in his presence, he would finally tell her.

He cried and cried. He screwed it badly.

How in the world was he ever going to tell her, if he kept screwing because of the monster inside him? When his dad told him he would have to carry the Kuri, he wouldn't have imagined it would be this difficult.

And now, his only escape just told him she didn't want to ever see him again.

This was bad.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello hello there! People, I am officially a happy person. It doesn't mean I wasn't before, but you all that reviewed, favorite-d, followed or even read my last chapter made me happy! Thank you so much, you all writers know what that means for me! So I found these amazing stories this week, check them out: **_**Diner Girl**_**- a wonderful NaLu story that is like the Cinderella one and**_** The Unluckiest**_**- NaLu again, super interesting, I can't wait for the next chapters! Oh, and btw… um… this is kinda embarrassing… I don't exactly know how to make that line you know that separates like two paragraphs. Um… so, I was hoping you would PM me and tell me how to… um… make? it. Please do! So this is all, I think… Ah, and I changed the summary by the way. Enjoy!**

''Are you sure?'', Abban asked Lucy, who was standing outside with a package in her hand. She nodded in response, but not so determined herself. ''You know you can stay a few more days if you'd like. It's not like we're kicking you out.''

''It's OK, Abban. It's my fault this place ended up like this.''

She looked around, at the burnt area.

''No, it's not. He didn't know you were here, he just passed the barrier and… came here. It's not like you called him or anything.''

''It is my fault that all those people died… it is…''

She buried her face in her free hand.

''And all those houses… It was all because I was too careless and let myself be caught…''

Abban didn't insist anymore. He know any argument will only force the girl to feel even more guilty. He looked at her deeply.

''What are you going to tell Ama and Jack?'', she asked lightly.

''The truth, of course. The crazy man came here and burnt this place down, but fortunately, out house was protected and no one got hurt.''

''No, I mean… about me…''

''I will tell them that you felt better and decided to leave. I won't say it was your fault, if that's what you mean.''

She looked away, in the distance.

''Thank you for keeping me here. I hid enough and I am thinking of starting a new life, away from… him…''

She was talking about Natsu, of course.

He took her bandaged hand and crossed their fingers in a kind and friendly manner while he smiled sadly.

''I am sorry I let you be hurt. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we will meet again, Lucy Heartfilia.''

She returned his tired smile and nodded.

''It was a pleasure meeting you, too, Abban Zeth Wouters. You are the kindest vampire I have ever met and I think they all should see you as a guide. May you have a peaceful life… without me…''

She took her hand out of his while she was stepping further. Then she left. Abban looked at her body getting smaller and smaller in the distance. ''Hikari…'', he whispered.

Actually, Lucy wasn't feeling better at all. She was feeling even worse due to the punches she got the other night. She could feel how the fever was slowly growing and she felt herself weak. But her determination was big and her aim was worth it. She decided to follow Abban's example and to start a normal life, to go back at her normal life. She would go to a hospital the moment she entered the city. And seeing how a vampire would be able to live a normal life, she knew she would also be able to.

The way to the city was a long and tiring one. Since all that meant transportation had been turned into ashes, she had to walk all the way on foot. She hoped she would meet a farm on her way and she would borrow at least a donkey. But how would she be able to pay for it? She had nothing. Probably not even home, in her apartment where dad usually sent her money for rent and for the rest. But she knew she was on the list of the victims of the fire. She knew everybody would be sure she was dead. But this could have a good side. If nobody knew she was alive, then she could start a new life for good, probably far away, somewhere where nobody she knew would find her and where she would start working; and since she would be forced to give up on her studies, she will probably do farm chores. She imagined how, with the money she would earn, she would hire someone to help her build her own house. She would start writing and sell her books, make more money. And, in a few years, she could even build up a family. She smiled sadly. This looked like a wonderful plan, but will she able to accomplish it? She must be first able to get to the city. And until then, she had a long way to go.

She walked with only a few stops until the nightfall, and then she fell beat on the ground. She kept panting until she rested a little. Then she rose up and looked for a place where she could eat the poor dinner Abban packed for a few days and finally fall asleep. Looking around, she only say ruins. Spotting something that seemed more like a piece from a house than the rest did, she walked towards it. She found it pretty comfortable and after she cleaned up a little, she sat down and opened the package that had gotten heavier and heavier with every mile she walked. She tried to only eat a little, but it was so tempting. And so, after she was done, her stomach was still growling. It wasn't difficult to fall asleep after that. She covered herself with the little clothes she also got from Abban and fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle on the night because of the cold. She could feel how the winter was approaching on her own skin. She threw a short look around, noticing how the cinder looked a lot like snow in the moon light that managed to sneak through the clouds. And despite that, it was pretty bright around. Her look stopped upon a tall silhouette in the distance. She thought it was a piece of rock like the rest, so she didn't give much thought to it. She cuddled under the covers trying to warm up and closed her eyes. But then, she gave another look to that silhouette, but it was gone. She frowned a little, wondering if it was a human. She started worrying and dark thoughts fogged up her mind and took control over her head. She imagined what would happen if that was a man, and if he saw her, a woman, alone, sleeping in a human-less place like that. This definitely looked like a dangerous situation, and, because of that, she wasn't able to sleep at all the rest of the night, worrying and staying overly sharp. But nothing happened. She saw the dawn was approaching and because she wasn't sleepy anymore, she decided to eat her breakfast and walk on her way. She opened the little map Abban gave her remembering all he taught her about the landmarks that should help her be sure she was going the right way. She prepared herself to go, but when she rose up, she suddenly felt her head getting much too dizzy. She waited for a while trying to get used to the situation that she suddenly had to walk after a night without much rest and such a poor breakfast.

In a few hours, the sun was shining weakly through the ruins and through the clouds, lightening her way. She found it difficult to walk much, but fortunately, she soon reached a bunch of people who seemed to be searching through the ruins. Maybe for copses, she didn't know, but when she asked for a cup of water, they shouted telling her to go away. So much for fortunate. It seems like not all the people are kind as Granny Ama and Grandpa Jack. She kept looking at them kicking rock after rock for a while. One of the men looked at her with creepy eyes, measuring her from head to toe.

''Look, _mark_, we already told you we don't have any water, just go on your freaking way!''

She flinched at the insult and at the same time at his look piercing her body.

''I'm not a _beggar_! I just asked for a cup of water, but it seems I am troubling you too much.'' She said walking away half scared half angry.

''Oh really? Have you looked in the mirror lately?'', the man said.

''I-I had to sleep through rocks over the night…''

The man grinned in a way that gave Lucy chills and she knew what he was thinking.

''Good day.'', she whispered loud enough to be heard then left.

In an hour, she was already beat. She sat down beside a borderline, that, surprisingly, hadn't been affected by the fire, and rested her back on it. She closed her eyes for a moment, realizing she was getting sleepy. She was dressed in one of Abban's thick jackets and a pair of Ama's a little thinner trousers. It suited her, in a way. The shoes were her own shoes, that that red-haired girl hadn't taken.

Without knowing, she fell asleep. In her nightmares, she was burning in an ice-cold fire. She was falling and crushing in a bunch of rocks, she was being eaten by huge dragons, she was drowning in blood and she was dying in the lack of oxygen while someone tried to kill her. She suddenly woke up with a flinch, realizing she was panting easily and sweating. She could still feel that someone's burning hands on her neck.

Lucy looked around, trying to remember where she was. It was night. She has slept for so many hours! She rose up fast, feeling every inch in her body ache. Her stomach was growling, but for some reason, she wasn't hungry. Well she was, but in a different way. Not only food would make her stomach stop growl. She rose her package and realized there was also a bottle of water beside it. She stared at it, thinking that those men from earlier maybe took pity on her and decided to share. She smiled sadly, then left, walking on her easily lit by the moon way.

The next days, even though it had been difficult and painful, she decided to walk in the night time and rest in the daylight. She guessed it was easier for her this way because of her turning into a vampire. And so, in the eighth day of her travelling, she finally reached the city, that hadn't been a victim of the fire. The was she looked and smelled and felt made her stop right before entering the civilization. She wondered what to do. Would she sneak into a house while the owners weren't at home and take a shower? No, that would be really… ungraceful. Before she knew it, she only walked a little inside the city, and then fainted in the middle of the street. This was a pretty harsh and sudden change for her and she was at her limits.

But before saying she was just unlucky, think twice. People panicked for her and sent her to the hospital, where she would finally rest in a soft and pleasant bed. So, wouldn't you say this was going just according to the plan?

**There, this chapter is pretty short, I'm sorry about that. So, I hoped you enjoyed! The next one will come out tomorrow, I think… and hope. Please review and PM me telling me how to make that line! Pleaseee! Ok… it's exactly 2000 words with AN! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey there, guys! Thank you all for reviewing…no, for reading my story! You guys make my days! Now, without any more ado, let us enjoy!**

Lucy opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by white. She felt a soft pillow under her aching head and many other details around her. A woman seemed to clean up things in the room she was. Lucy looked at her and waited to be noticed.

''…E-Excuse me…'', she said.

The woman flinched and looked at her with wide eyes. She didn't say anything, she seemed too scared.

''Where am I?'', Lucy asked in a whisper.

The woman didn't answer. She stared at Lucy for a long time, then exited the room. In a few seconds, she came back with another woman that seemed to be a doctor. The woman also stared at Lucy for a few seconds, then approached her, like she needed to convince herself.

''Is there any problem?'', Lucy asked feeling uncomfortable. She took her blanket off her, with the intention of getting off the bed.

''Don't!'', the doctor said alarmed. ''It's dangerous, you have been out for too long, your body isn't used to sudden moves!''

Lucy looked at her for a moment, then giggled and got off despite the doctor's warnings.

''It's OK, ma'am.'', she said feeling happy without any reason. The doctor stared at her even more shocked. Lucy stroke her hands in the air, stretching her whole body and feeling like she finally woke up from a long, restful sleep.

''Ah…! It defiantly feels good to be back on your feet. Man, I feel like I could run miles! I can't wait to get outside!''

She laughed and looked at the shocked doctor.

''Is it all right if I go out right now?''

''I-I'll send someone to bring you some clothes, and, sure, you can, but… are you sure you're feeling all right?''

''Like I've been reborn! I can feel the energy boiling in my veins!'', she laughed again, then looked at her clothes. She was dressed in a thin and short white dress, the ones patients wore.

''But it's OK, I can just wear this. I feel like I can't wait any longer!''

''Dear, brace yourself! How can you say this? It's December, for goodness' sake!''

''December? Why?''

''You were found lying unconsciously on the street. I heard the way you looked was horrifying. Can you remember what happened?''

Lucy sat still and thought for a moment. She remembered, of course, but was it all right to tell them?

''So have I been in some kind of coma up until now? The lady over there, seemed very surprised to see me awake.''

The young girl blushed and looked at the ground under the doctor's look.

''Why of course she was.'', the doc said still looking at the girl. ''Any of us would've been. You are one a kind, young lady. We tried many things on you, but none succeeded. Your body and organs make everything we, doctors, learned look like trash.''

Lucy dodged the woman's look, knowing that she would be able to read in her eyes the truth.

''What's your name, dear?''

The blonde recognized the voice changed into the one women used when they were about to try to find out something important about someone who didn't want to talk no matter what. Name… should she just say Lucy or change it? The first name that came to her mind was…

''…Hikari…My name is Hikari.''

''Hikari? What a wonderful name you have! Light, in Japanese. You know, the Latin version is my favorite name.''

''Which one is that?''

''Lucy, Luciana, and all of this kind. Lucy and Hikari mean the same thing.''

Lucy looked in the woman's eyes with surprise and suspicion. Was she saying this because she knew the truth?

''I… didn't know this…'', she said. ''I had a friend named Lucy…''

''Had?''

''I don't know if she's alive anymore. I was gone looking for her and I ended up getting lost and fainting on the street.''

That should answer the doc's questions.

''Do you know any Lucy Heartfillia?'', Lucy- or Hikari- said.

''Lucy Heartfillia? _She_ is your friend?''

''So you know her?''

The woman's eyes saddened.

''There were rumors about a young high school girl skipping classes. You know, my son learns at the same high school as she did, and she was pretty popular. She had been a wonderful student until an accident happened at school with a boy and everybody thought, from that moment that she gave up on school. They all say that guy was a bad influence for her. Until a while ago, when they found out she had health problems…. And… it seems that she was a victim of the fire… I'm sorry…''

Lucy managed to hide a smile. Everything was going right as she hoped. But she exposed a crushed face.

''D-Did they find her corpse?''

The woman shook her head with pity.

''No, but that is what the police deduced. I mean, it was very likely for her body to be burnt…''

''I… I see… H-How stupid I am…''

The doctor took her hand into hers with love, wanting to comfort her.

''I'm sorry that your search turned out like this, Hikari, but don't despair, people can start a new life with new friends anytime.''

Just like she was going to do. Lucy pretended to start crying, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes tight.

''Thank you doctor.'', she whispered.

''You know, we actually started searching for who you might be. We actually took your friend into consideration, Lucy. If she turned out to be you, oh, how joyful we would've been!''

Lucy was now really glad she didn't tell her real name.

''So what's your family name? We can search for your family and help you go back to your place.''

''Thank you, ma'am, that's really nice of you. My entire name is Hikari Draganeel.''

Lucy flinched shocked. Just WHAT in the word MADE her say _that_ name?! She felt like killing herself, but it was impossible to take it back now, because the doctor immediately said:

''Draganeel?! _The_ Draganeel?''

''Y-Yes, I am a… relative to… the… Draganeels.''

'That sounds so stupid!', she thought.

''Wow! I never saw _that_ coming! The Draganeels are a really famous family!''

'Are we talking about the same Draganeels or do you know about vampires?', Lucy thought.

''D-Do they?'', Lucy smiled. ''I-I mean _we_, do _we_?''

''Well, they are pretty rich, if I heard correctly.''

''Ah, so that's it. Well, anyway, um, can I still go outside, I feel the need of a breath of fresh air.'', she said giving the idea of a girl who just heard her best friend died.

''Of course you can, dear.'', she said lovingly. ''Mary, sweetheart, go and bring some clothes for Miss Draganeel.''

''P-Please don't call me like that.''

'Seriously, don't, I hate it!', Lucy thought.

Mary had the intention of opening the door, when a man opened it first, coming in and speaking loud:

''Mrs. Rudolph, there is someone who wants to visit the lady here,'' he said looking at Lucy. ''He says it's important.''

Both Lucy and the doctor expressed their surprise with facial expression.

''And also, Mr. Batemess is calling for you. So, should we let the visitor in?''

Everybody looked at Lucy. A visitor? Who would be visiting her at the hospital if everybody thought she was dead and she herself didn't know where she was? This sounded creepy, so she was about to refuse seeing anyone, when the visitor appeared himself/herself. She didn't see him/her, but the man who got the news saluted him on the hall but still standing in the door.

''Can I see her now?'', a pretended happy voice sounded on the other side of the wall. But nobody seemed to notice how phony it was. Nobody seemed to see anything but the kind and good willingly smile in the moment he appeared in the room. Nobody but her recognized him. She felt a great deal of chills going down her back and she could feel how she was getting pale.

''But doctor, I don't really feel in the mood for visitors now.'', she fake smile at the doctor. ''Can't I sleep a little more? I am really tired!''

''Oh, really? How comes? You just said moments ago you had enough energy to run miles!'', the doctor returned her smile in an amused way. Lucy felt in that moment the woman was so stupid not to notice her desperate calls. She did _not_ want to stay alone in the same room with him! She did not want to even speak to him! Why couldn't she see that?!

The doctor walked toward the door right beside Mary, intending to leave them.

''It'll be all right, dear! It's good to stay with friends and socialize! It's good to make new friends!'', she winked at Lucy while the girl felt the need to face palm. ''Come on, Mary, let them be.''

And so, the door closed slowly, leaving Lucy with her shivers overwhelming her. He grinned devilishly.

''How are you feeling, sweetblood?''

''What are doing here… Rogue?''

''Who knows?'', he said looking out the window. In that moment, Lucy felt the sign on her hand burning her. Every single letter. D first, then E, then A, and finally L.

''I thought you were an honest girl, _Hikari_.''

She started trembling and she felt a huge lump in the throat. He sighed, not looking very affected.

''Well, it's my fault after all, I was the fool to actually believe you. But it's OK, I said I will be supervising you, so I didn't miss a second of your life since our last meet.''

She felt the need to defend.

''I… only met with him once.'', she whispered.

His laughter sounded loud and painful in the silence.

''True enough…'', he said still looking outside the window and smiling. ''But if I recall correctly, you said something, didn't you?''

He finally faced her with his hands in his pockets.

'' 'Do you hear me, Rogue?', you screamed. 'For the first time in my life, I will not respect what I said!', or something like that, wasn't it?'', he said. She bit her lower lip, playing with her fingers and looking down at them. He approached he slowly and rose her chin forcing her to look in his eyes.

''Should I take that as a 'I don't give a crap about what I promised'?''

She closed her eyes.

''I'm sorry… I will do as you said the next time I meet him.''

Was it fear that was making her speak like that?

''Oh really? No, _Hikari_, I don't think there will be a next time. Didn't you say yourself you don't want to ever meet him again?''

She bit her lip tighter.

''W-What do you want me to do?'', she whispered.

He let go of her chin, walking away again through the room with his hands in his pockets.

''Well I can't really rely on you, now can I?'', he sighed. ''You gained your freedom, didn't you? Nothing can make you do something you don't want to do now, right?''

He was… right… in a way. He sighed again.

''Lucy, I don't think you ever realized the situation you're in. It seems that hurting you didn't work. Well, to be sincere, I never expected to work, but it was fun. So anyway, you don't really understand what I can do, do you?''

She didn't reply.

''You're underestimating me, that's it.'', he grinned. ''But your father never did.''

She rose her head in no time and stared at him with widen eyes.

''I can still hear him beg for mercy, but not for himself, for you. I can still hear him shout while that blade pierced his body. He never underestimated me one second. But you do.''

He looked at her. She was almost too afraid to ask.

''What did you do to him… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER, YOU MONSTER!''

He started laughing so hard seeing the tears forming in her eyes, his stomach hurt.

''Hikari Draganeel, keep it down or people will start making wired ideas of what happened in this room.''

''Where's my father, you fiend?!'', she screamed.

''You know, I put my eyes long ago on Lisanna Strauss. She is quite a beauty and she would really decorate my doom. Especially my walls, only I will make sure she is red enough to suit the curtain. You know, I really like the smell and sight of blood.'', he grinned ignoring her question. ''I bet she would never underestimate my strength… but you do…''

''Lisanna! Don't you dare lay a finger on Lisanna!'', she screamed through tears.

''Well that would only be up on you. So what do you say, Hikari, will you hear me out?''

She stopped screaming, but not crying.

''Please tell me what you did to my father…'', she whimpered feeling crushed.

He sighed.

''Calm down. I did nothing to him. He is my prisoner, but it's up to you if I will do anything to him or not. Both him and Lisanna.''

She calmed down, indeed, sighing in relief.

''I'm listening…'', she said.

''Mrs. Rudolph!'', Mr. Batemess called out when seeing the woman. ''I'm glad you came.''

The doctor approached him. He was staying in front of a computer with a lot of papers laying in front of him on his desk. He returned his attention to the computer, showing her a few pictures of blond, 17-18 years old girls.

''I didn't find anyone that would match the description of the patient we didn't know anything about in the data.''

''Did you find any Lucy Heartfillia?''

''Lucy Heartfillia? Any details?''

''Fairy Tail academy.'', the woman answered looking at the work the man was doing.

''Is that he name? No, that's her friend's name, but I just want to see her.''

In a few seconds, the man found a photo of Lucy when she just entered high school.

''What?'', Mr. Batemess asked surprised. ''But that's her! That's the patient!''

Mrs. Rudolph also looked surprised at the picture, but then calmed.

''No, they do seem very alike, but Hikari is much more beautiful. Lucy is beautiful, too, but Hikari is just… one of the most beautiful girls I ever saw. And it's not any make-up, or who knows what other thing. This girl is naturally sublime.''

''…Whatever…'', the man said with half mouth obviously not interested in girly stuff. ''So do you say her name is Hikari?''

''Yes, Hikari Draganeel.''

The man started typing.

''Let's see if we find anything.''

''Yes, do your magic.'', she cheered for the half bald man.

In a few more seconds, they both opened their mouths and widened their eyes in shock. Mr. Batemess dropped the mouse.

''WHAT THE…''

''HOLY… THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!''

What they had in front of their eyes was none other than Lucy, the Hikari known by them dressed in a middle eve dress, in a painting dated _in the year 1387!_

''This MUST be a HUGE mistake. It must be misdated. Who would even put a picture like this on the internet?'', the doctor said.

''W-Why not?_ Mona Lisa_ was…''

''That's a famous picture! But this one is amazing, it looks almost like a photo! It could've been even more famous than _Mona Lisa_, but… NO, this is just impossible! There are many ways these days to make a picture seem painted and this chick Hikari is rich, she surely has enough money to buy such a dress and take a picture of it…!''

''Mrs. Rudolph, just look at it! This can't be anything else than a picture, but what I don't understand is why did that girl's name match an 626 old painting! And it's obvious it's the same person! I don't understand! She can't be a ghost came from the past, now would she?''

The doctor stared at the picture, then she got an idea.

''Search for Hikari Heartfillia!''

The man obeyed, but the results shocked him even more. It was the same person!

''I don't understand! There are four persons here who look exactly the same! Hikari Draganeel, Hikari Heartfillia, Lucy Heartfillia and our patient, who seems to be one of them!''

But Mrs. Rudolph seemed to understand slowly.

''…I'll tell you what's happening, Mr. Batemess. Our patient lied to us. She is actually Lucy Heartfillia who is supposed to be dead.''

The man looked at her shocked.

The next minutes, they were both running down the halls toward the room where Lucy was. The doctor opened the door brutally while panting. The room was empty. The window was opened while the wind was making the white curtain dance. She and the visitor escaped.

Rogue suddenly appeared in a faraway place through a small portal made by him, holding Lucy tight in his arms. When he was back on hard ground, she opened her eyes and got down on her own feet.

''We are too far, no one will look for us here. It's on the other side of the cities, well, out of the border, actually, but it's a perfect place for you to build your little house. Next stop, your apartment, so you can take your things.''

She nodded looking at the ground. He rose up her chin with two fingers and made her look at him.

''Hey, I made things just as you wished, didn't I? You should be happy.''

''Thank you.'', she whispered with sad eyes.

''You don't need to thank me. You know what you have to do in exchange for this and your pa's life, as well as your friend's.''

She knew. She just had to do things according to their plan.

She will have to meet Natsu one more time.

**So, here's the next chapter! Glad it's longer than the last one! I want to apologize for the lack of NaLu, but you will just have to be patient. And I am sorry to tell you in the next chapters there won't be much, either. But everything is going according to **_**my**_** plan, so wait, and until then, review!**


	23. Chapter 23

The hammer hit the nail, making it split the wood. Lucy wiped her sweat off her forehead, sighing. She looked at the sky, taking a break. A few snowflakes were slowly falling down toward her face. She sighed again, preparing to hit the nail with her hammer again. She gave Rogue a small frustrated look, then concentrated her attention back on the nail. He was sitting at the shade of an apple tree. Looking at her, he had a little grin on his white lips.

''… Can you pass me another few nails, please?'', she asked looking at him with frowned eyes.

He didn't move an inch, fixing her with his look and grinning. She looked at him for a while feeling how she was for the birds about him even more.

Sighing once more, she made a big step over the beginning of a brick wall and walked toward the nails box. She carefully took a big hand of some and threw him another glare. He was still grinning.

''I guess you could've at least reply.'', she said.

''Too lazy to move. I'm right well sitting here and watching you.''

''No need to point that out… Don't you have anything else to do?''

''No, thank you.''

The hammer continued striking the nails, slowly building up a wall.

''So how are the wood and the brick supposed to match?''

''They're not supposed to _match, _they're supposed to… well I don't know either, but why don't you consult the manual I bought you?''

''I thought you would know better. Stupid.''

His grin vanished.

''How did you call me?''

She looked at him while thrusting her tongue out and screamed:

''Stupid! And coward! And lazy ass!''

It seems like since she started building her house, she has spent more time with Rogue and lost her fear.

He suddenly rose up and walked toward her. She flinched and threw her hammer away. He had a furious look on his face and for a second, she was scared, but then she realized he was angry just like a little child, so she laughed.

''SUU~PID!'', she laughed, then ran away. He chased her, but when he caught her, he didn't know what to do. In this period, it seems like he also lost any interest in hurting her.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop laughing. She tried to escape, but he held her even tighter, wanting to get revenge, but not knowing how.

''S… Stop that!'', she said through laughter.

''But I'm not doing anything…'', he said with his teeth gritted.

''You're tickling me!'', she laughed.

''Ah, really?'', he said suddenly grinning and starting tickling her for real.

She fell on her knees, not being able to breathe.

''S… Sorry… S…''

He noticed tears going down her cheeks.

What can I say? It was February and they have met like every day, so they couldn't help but act a little differently with each other.

He stopped tickling her, thinking it was enough, but she didn't know this, so she found the power to kick him between his feet. He fell on the ground, sweating and moaning, while she panted and laughed normally. It was a beautiful sight, with the snow raining on them and them either laughing, either moaning.

''Ah… revenge is sweet…'', she sighed with a grin.

''I… was… supposed… get revenge on you…You started this!''

Her tongue was in sight. She walked toward the little wall she made and took out a bag in which there was a tent and she started building it up.

''It's going to get dark soon, I better prepare for the night. But I'm glad the day's a little longer now, so I can work on my house more. I wonder when will it be done…''

Lucy started dreaming while Rogue got up and walked with small steps with pain away.

''Anyway, I'm leaving.''

''That's right, where do you live, Rogue?''

She looked at him and for a moment, she remembered an ugly scene with herself being beaten up in a cage by Rogue. Any sight of a smile vanished.

''Is it the same place where you took me back then?''

He stopped walking, his back facing her. He didn't reply for a while. Lucy waited.

''It's… close by that place…''

She noticed a huge sight of sorrow in his voice_. Don't tell me…_

''I see…'', she said almost too lightly.

''Lucy…''

He turned his face half around, so she saw his profile.

''I'm sorry… ''

She widened her eyes. Comparing the he from the first times she saw him and the he from now, she almost could've said he was gentle and mild right now. Has she always gotten him wrong?

''I know I hurt you a lot and I'm sorry. I've wanted to tell you this since a long time ago. I… never imagined I would… feel sorry for anyone ever again, but… I was only blinded by hatred and revenge thirst all this time… I never realized I would hurt not only Natsu by getting revenge on him…''

''I… guess I forgive you… But you know, it's not easy for me to forgive you, so…''

''Well it wasn't easy for me to apologize either, so why don't we just forget what happened please.''

She could see, indeed, it was hard for him to say those words. Maybe he wasn't such monster after all. Maybe he was also human underneath his rough cover of the heart.

''Do you realize what you are asking me to do?'', she asked painfully. ''To forgive, it is easier, but to forget it's hard, Rogue. I don't know if I could ever forget what you did to me. But it's all right, because I forgave you.''

She smiled kindly, making his heard skip a beat. How… just how… can there be such a wonderful creature in this monstrous world?

''Thank you.'', he said lightly.

The snow was slowly making its way to the ground.

''Rogue?'', she asked. ''Can you please tell me why you want to get revenge?''

He hesitated.

''Some other time.''

And so, he walked away. But he suddenly stopped.

''By the way. Remember that bottle of water on the road? It wasn't those men who put it there… It was Natsu.''

She widened her eyes. He walked on, with his long coat flying in the mild but cold wind.

''He was also the one who you saw that first night on the road. He has watched over you, so you could be safe. Many animals tried to get at you, but he chased them all away. Nothing even touched you all this time, thanks to him.''

She started trembling. What?_ Natsu?_

''I guess you can forgive him, too.''

Her hands turned white. Why was he telling her this? Didn't Rogue hate Natsu? Or not?

She watched him as he got further with her mind full of worries, when an idea stroked her. She looked around. Was he watching over her even now?

Maybe Natsu wasn't such a monster, either. Maybe he also had a human heart. She flinched. How stupid she was! Of course he had a human heart. Wasn't he the one who listened to her when she needed? Wasn't he the one who held her when she needed a warm hug most? Wasn't he the one who smiled kindly every time she looked at him? Wasn't he the one who… despite of the fact that he did it wrong… burnt whole villages only for her? Wasn't he the one who looked deep down in her eyes telling her he loved her more than anything in this whole world?

She bit her lower lip feeling how guilt overwhelmed her. The last time she saw him, she spat and swore she didn't want to ever see him again. She screamed she hated him because he couldn't control his anger… But wasn't _she_ the one who couldn't control her anger when she said those things? She didn't even listen to his excuse. And she liked to call herself _kind_…

She sighed. Rogue was right. It was time to forgive him.

''Natsu…'', she whispered listening to any sound around. ''Natsu.'', she said louder.

She intended to talk to him, if he was there, indeed.

''Natsu, um… if you are around here, I, uh… want to tell you that I… forgave you. So… can…can you please also forgive me?''

She listened, but she heard no sound. Only the wind, through the leaves, could be heard. She sighed because he didn't seem to be anywhere.

''Because I'm sorry, Natsu. I exaggerated a lot and I… I… want to see you again.''

But in a way she didn't, because she knew that the next time they met, it would the also the time when she will have to drink his blood, as agreed. And she was going to keep her promise this time.

This might've been Rogue's reason for telling her. Because if he made her not hate Natsu, it would be easier to drink his blood. But now that Lucy got to know him a little better she doubted a little that this would be his reason.

What she didn't know at all was that somewhere, behind the shadows of the trees around, there stood a pink haired man crying silently.

_There was once a legend of a beautiful, blond, young woman in love with a prince. If she was or not a princess we don't know, but what he do know is that that prince was also in love with her. They got engaged and their wedding was supposed to be a big one. Everybody loved those two, so they were happy they would unite. But in the evening before the wedding, the woman died because of unknown reasons. Only the prince and some of his friends knew, but they refused to speak. The crowned prince became the king of his country, but without a queen. His depression make him give up on his kingdom and just take one of his great manors to be the master of it. The rest of the kingdom was given to his friends, who got further and further of him with time. The prince became cold and hateful and without anyone to support him but his faithful butler. _

When Mrs. Rudolph first heard this legend, she was saddened. She thought of it as nothing more than a legend, but with time, she heard more and more things about this. She first heard it was true, then the fact that the woman's name was Hikari. And this is how she managed to figure out that Hikari, the patient from the hospital with a weird body, was actually Lucy Heartfilia.

First of all, because of her liking to this legend-told-to-be-true, she made a little research. And so, she found out that the prince was known under the name on Draganeel. When our Lucy told her her name was Hikari Draganeel, she remembered the legend and also the fact that there weren't any female heirs to the Draganeel manor, so even if she was a relative to them, it would've meant that she married one of these heirs. Which was impossible, she was just a high school girl! When Mr. Batemess found the same pictures for Hikari Draganeel, Hikari Heartfilia and Lucy Heartfilia and saw the dates the first two were painted in, she figured this could be the same person as the Hikari from the legend. She knew this one first had a name, then was supposed to have her first name changed after she married. Which means, she would have at first be named Heartfilia, then Draganeel. And this made sense, so her patient couldn't have been neither of them. The one who was left was Lucy Heartfilia, which was _supposed_ to be dead, but there was no proof. So, it was logical she was Lucy.

And this is how she also found out that Hikari had the same name with Lucy.

The next months, Lucy managed to finish building up her little, but large for a single person, house. Of course, with the huge help of Rogue, who finally decided she was useless alone and helped her extremely much. He also used his powers to build and to bring all the stuff Lucy needed (duh, how did she have all those nails and wood if not?). And so, Lucy was standing now in her little house, cleaning up in every corner with her new broom and flicking her blankets out the window in that wonderful, hot, day of summer. Yes, she gave up on her studies, which was a bit of a pity. Time had passed and Lucy spent even more time with Rogue.

She was just preparing a salad, when Rogue knocked at her little door. You could imagine her house like the one in Snow White. She hurried to open it and saw him standing with a basket in his hands.

''Hey, I bought you some strawberries!'', he said smiling.

She jumped with happiness, exclaiming: ''Strawberries!''

She took the basket kissing him on the cheek and ran back in the kitchen and screaming ''Thanks!''.

Entering the house, he relaxed in the coolness of the room and smelling something delicious. He heard her telling him:

''Have you ever seem such a beautiful day? The sun is just wonderful and it makes me want to stay by the river today, too, just like yesterday, but I can't, I have to make food for this week.

''What are you cooking?'', he asked looking around and noticing many changes to the house. He saw a bouquet of flowers in a cup of water on her little wood table and some pictures on the walls.

''I don't know how it's called, but it sounded delicious. An old woman that lives near-by taught me how to cook it. And I think I'm going to make a strawberry pie after I finish it.'', she answered as Rogue entered the kitchen and watching her cook at the fire. An old way of cooking, but it was ok, because she didn't have electricity in that full of nature side of the city, even if it was out of its borders. And she liked it this way.

''Don't, it's much more delicious if you just eat them like this.'', Rogue said.

She stopped working, turned her head and looked at him, then at the strawberries. After a while, she said:

''You're right. Tell you what. Let's eat them and some apples by the river after I finish. I can't wait to be done, I'm beat!''

''Are you finally going to swim?''

''I told you, I don't have a swim suit and I don't have money to buy one yet!''

''I can just bring you one.''

''No, you're going to steal it just like you did with most of the rest of the things! Bad thing I found that out too late, I wouldn't have let you do it.''

''You know, back in my days people used to swim without anything to wear.''

''That was hundred years ago, you pervert!'', she said glaring at him.

''No, later. Not many years ago.''

''It doesn't matter. Even thought I would love to swim, I can't. End of conversation.''

That afternoon, Lucy finished up a litter later than she hoped, but she still made it to the river and she eat many apples from the apple tree that was in her house's court and the strawberries. It was very delicious. She laid her head on the soft, green grass and breathed out the fresh, summer air. She gave a short look to Rogue, who was standing beside her, looking at the water.

''It's the first time I see you wearing a t-shirt.'', she said closing her eyes and relaxing her tired muscles in the sun's warm rays.

''…Probably… It's too hot today, I sweat even wearing a t-shirt.''

''Then take it off, I don't mind.'', she said feeling sleepier.

For a while, she didn't hear anything. A cool breeze traveled her hair and face, making feel like she was in heaven. She finally heard him raising up from the ground and walking away. With a big SPLASH, she guessed he was feeling divinely in the cold water by now. She breathed in, then out, letting the hot sun touch her skin and feeling very comfortable. A bird was beautifully singing in a tree near. She almost fell asleep, when she felt an extremely cold and wet body hug her.

''AAAARGGGHHH!'', she screamed and tried to get away from the laughing Rogue who kept her under his wet grip. He could feel how she got a lot stronger while she has done a lot of effort ever since the day her house started being built up. But he didn't let her go, amused by her desperate screams and kicks. When she finally gave up, she sighed, letting herself soft in his hug.

''Despite the horrible feeling that's at the beginning, it feels very refreshing…''

Rogue could feel her smile. He rose up with her in his arms and walked toward the river.

''Then this will feel like heaven.'', he said grinning.

''Wha- NO! STOOOP! I feel very good right here- Rogue doooooooon't'' her scream got wider as she felt herself thrown in the water. She felt how it's coldness pierced her body and how her breath got lost, giving her the feeling she was drawing. The desperate movements of her hands and feet brought her back to the surface, where she took a deep breath in and when her hearing cleared from the water, she noticed Rogue's laughter.

''You IDIOT!'', she screamed. Trying to remain at the surface and to fight the mild course of the water which was taking her away, she kept spiting the liquid that got into her mouth.

''I can't swim v-bblll-cough- well!'', she also screamed.

The course finally won, dragging her to the bottom. She soon felt two arms pushing her back to the surface. She coughed again and heard Rogue, who just saved her, still laughing. She got angry and kicked and pushed him away. Bad move. She sank once more, but Rogue just helped her again. When he finally managed to get her up on the grass, they were both panting and coughing, but he had an amused figure.

''Idiot, you know I can't swim well!'', she said. ''And now look at me!''

Her wet clothes made of a thin singlet and thin shorts, both white, were stuck on her svelte body, giving points to her round forms. He felt his heart beating faster and his breath was stuck, not being able to detach his look off her body. She flinched, noticing this and tried to somehow cover herself.

''I-It was indeed refreshing, but I think it's time to go back home.''

''No, you have to get your clothes dry.'', he said failing to get his eyes off her.

''Then can you bring me a towel from home, please?''

He looked in her eyes. Her point was obvious. _Get outta here, I feel danger in your look._ He nodded and rose up.

''Make sure to come back before nightfall, ok", he said and walked away. Of course he wasn't bringing any towel, but he wasn't coming back either. Because if he did, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

An hour passed and Lucy was now sure he was gone for real. She was afraid he wouldn't go away. She double checked around and then took off her top, letting it dry in the sun light. She didn't even have a proper bra, but she was going to buy one once she managed to get some money. In a little while, both her top and her head were dry, so she put them back and took off her shirts. (some story with panties as with the bra, but this is something personal.)

When she was all dry, she was ready to watch the sunset, then go back home. Her stomach was growling, but she knew food was only half of what it wanted. Lately, she noticed how, at the smell of blood, her teeth grew longer and sharper. And she was able to smell blood from one kilometer distance, for now.

The beautiful red and pink sky was slowly turning blue, so she decided it was time to get back home. On her way back, it got even darker, so when the house was in her sight, everything around was black, except for the stars that could be seen through the tree branches. She thought she saw something through the trees.

''Rogue?'', she asked unsurely.

''Lucy!'', could be heard Rogue's voice calling her from the inside of the house. She saw his profile in the light of the candle at the little window. So it wasn't him who was in the forest. She stopped walking and looked once more through the trees. She saw it again and her heart skipped a beat. It was something pink, in the light of the moon. As pink as the sky from earlier.

''Natsu!'', she whispered shocked. She hasn't seen him for more than a half of the year. All this time, she imagined what she would tell him when she saw him. She had so many to tell him! ''Natsu! Is that you?'', she screamed, seeing how the pink thing was running away as if it just realized it was noticed and wanted to get away. ''Wait!'', she said running after it. ''Wait, I want to talk to you!''

She suddenly stopped, hearing a wolf's cry pretty near. She felt a hand catching her head and holding her mouth from screaming.

''Go away, it's not safe here.'', she heard a whisper and felt the warm breath in her ear. A chill went down her spine. It was a warm but painful voice. It was a voice that could've hidden many secrets and mysteries. It was a voice she knew so well. It was Natsu's voice. She took his arm between her palms brutally wanting to put his hand away and, at the same time, keep him from leaving without a word. She felt how he tried to push her away and to just run, but she held him tight.

''Natsu! Please! I want to talk to you.''

She felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes and guilt overwhelming her again. She wanted to apologize so hard, it hurt to even think about this. He made another sudden move in order to free himself, but he again failed, for her grip was too tight.

''Look, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell this to you! Last time I exaggerated and it's not like I never want to see you again! Please, listen to me!''

He stopped being gentle and got his hand free brutally, making her fall on the ground. He saw tears rolling down her cheek and he didn't run.

''Why are you here?'', she asked, deep inside wanting for him to be here to protect her and to watch over her.

''Calm down, Lucy.''

She flinched at the sound of his gentle and kind voice. It was so loving and painful, she could almost feel the pain in his heart and feel the touch of his warm eyes in hers. He pronounced her name with so many confusing emotions, but the predominant one was love.

''Rogue will explain everything to you. It's time that you find out what is going on around you.''

He stepped back, into a ray of the moon. She saw his amazingly beautiful face with his indescribable eyes and loving smile, looking down at her. Her wide eyes fixed him until he made another step back and she realized he was going to escape right through his fingers.

''No!'', she screamed. ''What if I want to hear everything from you?''

He kneeled in front of her and with a little fear in his movements, he intended to paw her soft cheek, but he stopped. She once told him not to touch her. Instead, he kissed her on her forehead, giving her shivers all over her body.

''You will. At the right time. And soon enough.''

And he was gone. She wiped away her tears and rose up. Sniffing, she returned back home. Rogue noticed she had cried and looked at her with a pitiful face.

''Is it because of him?''

She nodded facing the ground.

''It… just that since such a long time ago I had a lot to tell him and then I suddenly saw him and… and…''

New tears fogged up her look. He walked toward her and, unbelievably, he caught her in a clumsy hug.

''…I let him slip through my fingers, just like that!'', she cried, hugging him back.

''It's ok, you will meet soon.''

She got further.

''That's what he said.'', she said. ''Did you two talk?''

He nodded.

''But I thought you two hated each other.''

''Well he came saying he just had something to talk to me about and then left. You met him just when he was leaving. So that's why I couldn't do anything.''

He prepared for her a cup of water and gave it to her, then said:

''Do you want me to tell you now what we talked about of tomorrow?''

She glared at him like it was obvious.

''Now!''

He laughed easily, and then got serious again.

After like an hour, Lucy was shocked, her eyes and mouth opened wide. She had times when she forgot the promise she made, but this night she remembered it better than ever, because, after all, she will have to apply it next week.

Natsu Draganeel was hosting a big ball celebrating his 20th birthday and all the vampires in the world were invited. Lucy Heartfilia was also invited. Even so, Rogue was not.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, good to see you (?) people! It's been quite a time… So, there seemed to be some confusion ( and that's not wired at all, I am so sorry for the many many confusions, I don't know why I like them so much…) and I want to explain. So, I am going to talk about the vampires' lives again, so you will have to be a little patient. A vampire is born. Let's call him Vampie, ok? So Vampie is born, both his parents are vampires. He is from a pretty rich family with a long genealogical tree of vampires. He doesn't want to ruin his family name, so he has to marry a rich vampire that shares the same name (I'm talking about the family name). I know that is disgusting, but not for vampires. If something like love happens and he marries instead someone with another name, the two families unite and the female's genealogical tree with practically ends at that point (if she is an only child), but I'm telling you, no family would want that, in this story, vampires are pretty proud with their names. So that means the family would either not approve the marriage, either banish her away, she being considered a shame, or either accept the marriage (then again, if she is not an only child, they can just allow her to marry whom she wants). So anyway, there could be even vampires marring their own brother or sister. Between the two married ones is based a special bond that can't be ever broken, but only if they drink each other's blood. So if Vampie drinks his wife's blood he will become attached to her for life, but only to her and no other (no divorce in the vampire world). **

**Even so, there have been cases when a vampire falls in love with a human and decides to marry him/her. That is when he/she bites her/him in order to marry a vampire. Because, if a human is bitten, it's transforming into a vampire, but just the vampire with no powers. It might seem useless, but the powers are most of the interesting part of the vampires. Some can fly, some can turn invisible, some can move things with their mind, some can make others fall in love with them and so on. And even though Rogue said Natsu has almost all the existent powers, that is not entirely true. He can't do a lot of things and he didn't even discover everything he can do. So, when a vampire bites a human, that human is slowly transforming into one also. And also slowly, he/she is starting to feel the need for the vampire's blood. So it's a painful transformation and it can take even tens of years or just a few hours. If the human doesn't get that vampire's blood, he/she will die with time. Instead, if Vampie drinks some other vampire girl's blood just for fun, none of them would be very affected, but I don't think Vampie's wife will be very happy about it. Now don't misunderstand, he can also drink a boy's blood, but I don't think he wouldn't want that. So in other words, vampires only get attached to one person in life.**

**So…I guess that's it… if there are more questions, please tell me, but if you can, give me a way to pm you because it's a little wired to take everyone's time to read this if they don't want to. I am so sorry, I guess it's still my fault for not being precise! Please forgive me and try to enjoy!**

**Wired, wired, wired not weird. Darn, I always write it wrong, please ignore all my mistakes!**

''OH MAN, what do I dooooo?!''. Lucy freaked out, getting out of bed and spinning in circles desperately.

''Chill out, it's not such a big deal.'', Rogue replied rolling his eyes. ''It's just a damn ball.''

''Watch your words, mister.''

''Yes mom.''

''That's right'', she said ignoring his comment. ''Why weren't you invited? He said all the vampires were invited, right?''

''What are you talking about? We aren't in good terms anymore. Wouldn't it be normal to avoid someone who would most probably want destroy your birthday ball, a once in ten years occasion?''

''Once in ten years? What are you talking about?''

''Our lives are huge, Lucy, it wouldn't be interesting if we had every year, over and over again, the same boring party. I mean it shouldn't be boring, but it would become so if we did that.''

''Oh maaaaaann, that makes it even more complicated. Why would Natsu invite me after I said all those things to him? I will be so… extra…''

''Extra?'', Rogue smiled amused.

''What usually happens at such balls? They are formal aren't they?''

''Yup, really formal, just like hundreds of years ago.''

''And where would I get a dress from? Where would I get a present?''

''I don't think Natsu is expecting anything from you. He knows you wouldn't afford.''

Lucy looked in his eyes and noticed his attention wasn't entirely in their conversation. He was looking deep at the ground, but his eyes were much further.

''What are you thinking of? Did Natsu tell you anything else?''

He looked at her with unnoticeably little surprise.

''No, it's nothing. Maybe you should just borrow a dress from Hikari's wardrobe.''

Did he just change the subject?

''Are you stupid? I can't do that! And how do you know about it anyway?''

''Stop worrying so much, it's just a ball.''

''I…'', she started speaking, sitting back on the edge of the bed and looking down at the ground. ''I am so confused… there are too many things I don't understand…''

For a little while, they both didn't say anything. Finally, Rogue raised his look toward her and spoke.

''Listen, Lucy. Actually there are some things that are bothering me. When you will go there…''

She listened, but he wasn't continuing.

''Go on…''

''…If you go there… you will probably… never come back…''

''What?! What are you talking about? I just built this house and I love every corner of it, there's no way I'm leaving it! Why would you say something like that?''

He shook his head sadly and looked down.

''I know there are many things you don't understand right now, but Natsu is going to tell you everything in exactly one week.''

''So… You're saying I will… die?''

She gasped, looking at him with fearful and trembling eyes. He laughed softly and looked at her beautiful face. He will miss her for the time being. He rose up and walked towards her.

''No, sweetblood, you won't die. It's just that… Natsu might also tell you things you wouldn't want to hear.'', he took a little of her hair between his fingers and started playing with it. ''And he will also tell you bad things about me… And I don't imagine you like staying with me afterwards. I will miss you.''

''No, Rogue, you've changed in a good way.''

She smiled kindly and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

''Have I?''

''Yup. And I do like spending time with you and I hope I will also like after the ball, too. Didn't you say it was just a ball? When it's getting lonely at home, you come and always make me laugh. I hate the person that you were, but I like the person you are at the present and I hope you will never change back. You almost seemed crazy, you know…''

He looked deep in her eyes.

''Do you want me to… tell you everything about me before Natsu does? It would feel like he will be doing my job, you see.''

''Sure. If that would make you feel better.''

''For starters… I want you to know I changed because of you. No, I didn't change. I came back to my old self. But seriously, I personally didn't notice this, but I trust Lucy's words. So let's say this is how I really am.''

''Really? Wow, I am so glad! You are a wonderful person. But then… what made you change?''

She noticed love in his eyes. She blushed a little, because he was still playing with her hair. **(don't worry, people, this is a NaLu fic)**

''You did. you were the one who always changed me.''

''What do you mean? I thought… I mean since I first saw you, you were…''

''It's ok, I understand. The truth is that… Hikari did.''

''Rogue, please try to understand, Hikari is not me…'', she sighed. ''But anyway, how did she change you?''

He got a little closer to her face. She blushed harder.

''When she died. She broke my heart and I got insane. I didn't think I would be able to live without her anymore.''

''But… I thought…''

He was getting closer and closer to her face.

''Yes, I loved her. And I still do, but it's just a little different.'', he whispered.

His lips gently touched hers in a kiss. She flinched and widened her eyes in surprise. But not because of the kiss, but because of what she heard. He loved her? Her fast beating heart wouldn't stop and her eyes were slowly getting sleepy and slowly closing, drowning in the gentle kiss. You can say she has also fallen for Rogue a little. His true personality was a lot different. He was funny, sometimes annoying, sometimes caring and gentle, and an enjoyable person. Somewhere outside in the night, two eyes were sadly looking through the window at the two. His pink hair was slowly moving in the mild summer breeze. He then looked at the sky, not baring the pain anymore.

Lucy suddenly pushed him easily and looked at the ground with her whole face red.

''I'm sorry. I just wanted to do this before you would hate me again.''

''… Can you tell me why would I hate you?'', she said in a kind tone.

''I… loved Hikari so much… But I couldn't get her…'' he said going in another corner of the room and nostalgically staring in the distance through the window. ''She was Natsu's… and they were going to get married…''

She widened her eyes and said: ''C-Could it be that because you couldn't have her, you didn't want anybody to have her and you… were the one who…''

''Lucy, I seriously think you watched too many dramas back at your apartment.''

''R-Right, sorry. Go on.''

''As you already know, she died one day.''

''Yes, Abban told me only Natsu and a few of his friends knew the reason of her death.''

He kept silence for a while.

''And I was one of those friends.''

Lucy threw her surprised eyes in his direction.

''The fact that I was one of those friends was the reason I became an enemy. Because I knew, I started hating everything and Natsu the most. I started seeing him as the one who ruined my whole life. And that is why I wanted to get revenge on him.''

''A-and why… why did you want to drink his blood? Why do you want to have his powers?''

''I can't tell you for now. Natsu will. Besides…I'm… not sure I still want… now that I have…''

He looked at her and bit his lower lip. **(I know you don't really understand, but just hold on, Natsu is going to be your savior!)**

''No, let's not call the deal off, ok? I don't want to regret it later.''

''I… don't really understand, but I guess a deal is a deal. And I guess next week I will have to do my part of the deal.''

''A-Are you not angry that you have to this?''

''Angry? No. sad? Maybe, but look around you.''

She rose her arms in the air and looked around in her little house.

''This part of the deal is worth it.''

''This is not the only thing I promised. I also didn't do anything to you dad of that LIsanna chick.'', he laughed sadly. ''Man, I guess I was a real devil, weren't I ?''

''Thank you. For not harming them.'', she sad gently. He tapped her on her soft cheek and smiled.

''It is I who have to thank you for being such an angel to me after all I did.''

She smiled. An angel. Why did she have the feeling there was more meaning of this word than it seemed?

''Um… Rogue?''

''What is it, sweetblood?''

''You once said I should forgive Natsu.''

''Did you forgive him?''

She nodded.

''Why did you tell me that?''

He didn't say anything.

''I've been regretting it for a while.''

''Regret that you told me that?''

''No, regret that I did all those things to Natsu. Regret that I've hated him all this while. Until a few months ago, when I thought he doesn't deserve this. It was you who changed me, after all.''

''Why? I was so cruel and hateful in front of you.''

''Yes, but you brought me back beautiful memories with Hikari and Natsu. Memories that made me remember who I used to be. _How_ I used to be.''

''Natsu too?''

''Yes, he was my best friend. We three used to play a lot when we were kids, in our 100s.''

She made a face that expressed her thought of death at that age.

''So I was the one who made you realize Natsu is not worth so much hate?''

''Yes, but I wasn't prepared to forgive him yet. Well, I didn't have why to forgive him, but I wanted to forget all the hate and anger. Even so, I didn't feel prepared. So I wanted at least you not to hate him. it didn't suit such a wonderful lady like you and, as I said, he didn't deserve it.''

''Even thought that's not really fair, I have to admit I am grateful to you. I also realized that, so thank you. Well then, did _you_ forgive him?''

He looked at the ground and said sadly:

''N-No… not yet. I… don't really know how to do that.''

''Well, do you really want to forgive him and even thought you still hate him or he makes you angry, you absolutely want to forgive him?''

''Y-yeah… kinda…''

''Then it's done. You forgave him. You can say it in your mind if you aren't really convinced like 'Natsu, I forgive you'. But… can you tell me what exactly you want to forgive?''

''Nothing specifically, I told you he didn't do anything. Everything is in my heart. You will understand when the right time comes.''

He sighed.

''It's really late. Go to sleep now. I will see you in the morning.''

''Oh? Are you going to come tomorrow morning also?''

''It's too late, stupid! I'm going to sleep here?''

''What?! No way! Go to your own house, I don't have enough room for both of us!''

''Well if you sleep in the kitchen, I will have enough space, don't you worry.''

She threw a pillow in his face. He caught it without effort.

''Thanks! Do you have a fluffier one?''

''Get out and goodnight!''

She turned around and buried herself under the blankets. She only had one pillow, but he can take that one.

''Goodnight.''

''Wait. Rogue.''

''What?''

He had already turned off the little light from the candle.

''Will you help me pick up a present for Natsu?''

He smiled in the dark.

''Sure thing. Sweet dreams.''

''Sweet dreams.''

~~~0.o.0~~~O.o.O`~~~

It was 7 o'clock in the evening and all kinds of ladies and gentlemen were chatting in the courtyard of the Draganeel manor. It looked like there were hundreds, but they still kept on coming in their beautiful and royal carriages. They were all so beautiful and cool and they looked like kings, queens, princes and princesses. And they were all vampires!

Every face was smiling gorgeously. Girls with perfect faces were looking at and talking with tall and handsome men. Some girls had their neck naked, some had it covered with and expensive and thin scarves, but everyone wore Middle Aged dresses. Some men wore their suits and shirts opened at the top, in front of the neck, but those who seemed older wore them buttoned up all the way up. So the conclusion was that they were all trying to look more attractive, considering the fact that they were young and the first thing that got a vampire's look was the neck.

Lucy was hiding behind a tree, not having the guts to go to all those guests. She didn't know anyone! And for a reason, she was embarrassed. She looked dazzled at all those figures and felt in that moment the ugliest person on the planet. She tightened the grip around the little box in her hands. She noticed her hands were trembling and sweating. Her cheap dress looked like rags compared to what all those people wore. She finally decided to gather all her courage and go look for Natsu. He must be inside, she couldn't see him among the ones there. She sighed deeply and walked toward the entrance, passing all kinds of small groups of people that stopped talking in the moment she approached them. Even though she was looking at the ground, she could feel their critical looks piercing her body. Their silence just made things worse. Passing another few girls with fast steps, she heard a girl trying to stop a fake, sneering laugh. She closed her eyes tight and bit her lower lip, wishing the earth would open in a hole and eat her. Because she wasn't looking where she was going, she hit somebody. She apologized and looked up. Then, her whole face lit up in a bright smile.

''Abban!''

The white haired man smiled kindly and offered her his arm. She took it, grateful that everybody turned their attention somewhere else.

''That's right, you were also invited! I didn't even imagine you would be here. Oh, you have no idea how glad I am you are here!''

''I am also very enchanted to meet you, Lucy, dear.''

''Enchanted? What's with the formal talk?''

''This is one rule you have to follow if you wanted to be respected at vampires' ball.''

''Oh, thank you, I didn't know. Well, it's not like that would make a difference of how people already see me.''

''Aw, don't say that. I think you are as beautiful as ever.''

She smiled kindly and gratefully.

''That's right, I thought you didn't like vampires' gathers.''

''Oh but this is mere a ball. It's peaceful and entertaining. I like them. And I also imagined you would also come, so why would I miss such an opportunity?''

''Thank you, Abban, I am really very grateful you are here.''

Her kind eyes looked into his with a friendly glow. He smiled, also being happy to see her.

''Oh, what is that?'', he said pointing to the little box in her hand.

''This is a present for Natsu. Wasn't I supposed to bring one?''

''… I don't know… We, vampires, don't usually do such stuff.''

''Really? Oh man, this is getting more and more embarrassing.''

She bit her lower lip agitated.

''No, I think it's nice of you. Really. If you really think it's embarrassing then you can privately met with him and give it to him.''

''Yeah, I have to talk to him anyway.''

He somehow widened his eyes in surprise.

''R-Really?''

''Oh, you are acting like this because of the last time, right? Oh, well, I can say I regret overreacting like that. I am sorry for what I did. I also want to tell him that.''

A girl passed the two and hit Lucy's shoulder with hers on purpose.

''Oh, I am so sorry, are you hurt?'', she said with fake concern. Her beautiful red hair was laying on one shoulder, giving a full view at her attractive neck. Even Lucy felt her heart beating a little faster watching it. But she gave Abban a short desperate, asking him to come with her away. She whispered an ''I'm ok'' and walked somewhere else, gently dragging the beautiful man after her. But he stopped.

''No, let's go inside.''

''Inside are even more people!''

It was getting dark and the sunset was a beautiful view, especially for a young couple who started carelessly making out a few meters away from the two.

''All right, let's get inside.'', she whispered and Abban smiled amused.

Inside the huge ball room, even more people were enjoying their time chatting happily and either drinking wine or eating a snack. In the center of the room, on a pretty large area, many people were dancing medieval dances or waltz, while the charming music sounded in the whole place. Lucy noticed the instruments, but there was no one who played them. The violins and violas were creepily floating in the air while their bows were moving on their own; the piano's keys were also going up and down on their own and so on. She again felt some looks toward her, but these people were more polite, so she wasn't as embarrassed as outside. They were also older, so she thought the parents maybe got inside to show their respect for the celebrated, while the young ones were socializing outside.

''Stay here and get a drink. I have to talk to someone and I will be looking for the butler. He might help you get a minute alone with Natsu.''

''I am afraid I need much more than one minute.''

He looked at he for a long time, then sighed and said:

''I'll see what I can do, though it's almost impossible.''

''I know.''

What would people say if a… country girl like her would suddenly show up and ask for some private time with the one everybody barely dared to hope to see from a few meters distance?

She got a drink- the main drink everybody had- and noticed its strange smell. This wasn't wine. She took a sip and was shocked to feel the close taste to blood. The last time she drank blood was in the seventh grade, when she cup herself, but it always tasted like iron, disgusting taste. This was obviously not blood, but you could say a blood juice. In fact, it was delicious. She noticed more people watching her, but she tried not to mind them, even though it was practically impossible. Her dress wasn't so long like the rest of the girls' and it only had a ribbon around her waist. And it was blue, not really her favorite color. Her shoes were also blue, but they didn't have tall hills (she didn't like heels) and they were simple. Her hair had nothing special; there was only a light blue little flower. She didn't have time for any accessories; then again, she was thankful in the Middle Age expensive accessories weren't invented.

But she already decided she will only talk to Natsu, then go back home. She remembered how he promised to talk to her, but how will he manage to? As Abban said, this was impossible. She sighed feeling frustrated and embarrassed. And the people kept looking at her like she was a mutant. Or a human.

Her stomach finally felt a little better in a while, since her need for blood was getting bigger and more painful. She started looking around and saw that everybody was enjoying themselves. She also decided to enjoy herself at the very least, so the first step was to stop minding the piercing looks. She got a little closer to the people who were dancing and watched them along with many others. They were all dancing gracefully and spinning like experts. Not even one mistake among all the dancers. It was wonderful. She wondered who invented that dance and decided that person was a genius.

She didn't know how much she has been watching the dances, but she was suddenly woken up to reality by Abban who waved his hand to get her attention from the other side of the room. She hurried toward him through the crowd, apologizing in left and right.

Her eyes suddenly closed at the feel of water all over her body. She didn't know what happened because it happened really fast, but she heard the music stopping and realized everybody was staring at her. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful browned haired girl with a big bowl of that blood juice, but only a little was left. The rest was on Lucy. The girl was playing shocked. Everybody, _everybody_, all those hundreds of people were just staring at with her blue dress now purple. The juice falling in drops on the ground was the only sound that could be heard.

''Oh my…'', the girl said with a beautiful voice, but with fake concern. ''Oh my, I am terribly sorry. I must have not been paying attention where I was carrying this bowl.''

A girl near started laughing and another two men joined her. Soon, half of the room was laughing and pointing at Lucy's shocked and pathetic face.

The blond fell on her knees trembling with cold and shame. Her shoulders started shaking when she realized she was going to cry. Even the girl in front of her smiled devilishly and gave her a look that said 'who do you think you are to come here?'. Lucy couldn't bare the sight in front of her. Every laugh was an arrow thrown in her weak heart. She looked at the ground, sniffing and uselessly biting her lower lip and trying not to embarrass herself even more by crying.

''What is going on here?''

Everybody got silent and Lucy heard some steps getting closer.

''Why was everybody laughing?''

Nobody said anything and the crown was making a way for the steps to get closer to the sobbing Lucy. Only her sobs could be heard in the deep silence.

''Tell me, I want to laugh too!'', that voice said.

Now the steps stopped a few meters away from Lucy.

''Is this the person you were making fun of?''

Silence.

''Is she some kind of clown? I see nothing funny at her. Tell me…'''

Silence. Lucy rose her head and looked at Natsu. He was lovingly looking at her with a small smile on his face. A smile of love. Her sight got foggy again because of the tears, but she saw him crystal clear opening his arms. She didn't wait another second. She needed this.

She rose up slowly, then threw herself into his arms, into the hug she needed all this night. And she started crying at his chest. She heard the people around murmur alarmed of such an assumption from her.

''I'm sorry.'', she whispered. ''I'm sorry. That is all I came here tonight to say. Happy birthday.''

She opened her palms to give him the little box she had kept safe from the juice. Everybody looked shocked at her. She looked at the ground and wanted to leave, but Gray came and put his coat around her shoulders.

''Come, I'll give you a change of clothes.'', he said.

''Wait, Gray. I will take her there.'', Natsu said.

The girls were jaw-dropped watching as Natsu helped her walk toward a door. After the door closed, Gray gave each and every one of them a glare, than said:

''You truly do not know who she is, do you?''

Silence. He smiled.

''Well, you will, when Count Natsu will make his announcement.''

''Announcement?'', some girls said.

''You do remember Hikari Heartfillia, do you not?''

They all did now the beautiful princess.

''The woman you just made a fool of is Hikari Heartfillia.''

Shock.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, people, it's nice to see you (?) again! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Oh well without any further ado, I shall now present the 25****th**** chapter ( which came out later than I expected ) from A Vampire Kiss, the story that confuses all of you! Btw I am really going to probably disappoint you all with the first thing, so I am deeply apologizing:**

Shock. Hikari Heartfillia? _What_?

Gray grinned, then started laughing.

''Oh well, she isn't the _real_ Hikari Heartfillia, but a …kind of _descendant_ of hers. But it's not such a big difference, anyway.''

''You are not talking about _the_ Hikari Heartfillia, are you?''

Gray looked in the direction of the girl who spoke. It was the brown haired one that 'dropped' the blood juice on Lucy. Her panicked face was desperately trying to deny what she just heard as her eyes were shaking.

''Yes I am.''

''But it's impossible, Miss Hikari _died_.'', someone from the crown shouted.

''That's right! How can she have any descendants if she died before getting married?'', someone else said.

''Calm down, ladies and gentlemen. It's not such a big deal worth a fuss. The truth is that… um… well… I don't exactly get it myself, but I do know the fact that Countess Lucy is half Hikari, half… Lucy.''

''D-Does that mean…'', the girl with brown haired said in a crushed voice. Actually, all the ladies were crushed.

''Yes, indeed. Lucy is-'' **(I'm not telling yet:P)**

Lucy was sitting on the edge of the soft bed, playing with the silk sheet between her fingers. She was looking down at her hands, not daring to raise her head. She heard Natsu approach her.

''Here, I got you a nice dress. This should fit you.''

She felt his kind smile under the gentle sound of his voice.

''Is it really all right to do this? I am getting these expensive sheets dirty.''

''It's all right. I wouldn't care even if you got all the house dirty.''

''You're lying.''

He laughed softly.

''Come, you'll catch a cold like this.''

''Is it all right if I change in-''

''Lucy.''

She kept silent.

''I already told you it's all right, didn't I?''

''… But it's her room.''

''It's no longer her room. It's yours.''

She rose up slowly and passed him with small and unsecure steps. With her head facing the ground, she entered the little room beside Hikari's bedroom, where she changed into the dress Natsu prepared for her. She gave it a little glimpse and was shocked to see the most beautiful cloth she had ever seen. This seemed so expensive, she was almost afraid to touch it. Compared to the dresses the vampires down stairs wore, this was gold. She felt so ashamed o wear it.

In a pretty long while, Natsu knocked at the door.

''I suppose you are ready.''

She didn't answer anything.

''It's ok, Lucy, you can come out.''

He thought he heard something.

''…Are you crying?''

''I… I am not worth this dress.''

In that moment, he entered the big room. He noticed Lucy sitting in a corner on a chair and crying. She was… gorgeous.

''What are you saying, child?''

His smile was full of love and his voice was so soft and caressing. He approached the place she stood and kneeled in front of her. He gently took her hands off her face and looked into her eyes.

''You are beautiful. You are so beautiful I have to make huge efforts not to kiss you right now.''

She let out a small laugh and wiped her tears away.

''Can I have the honor to comb your hair?''

''I have juice in it.'', she sad sniffing.

''It's all right. I like this juice.''

She nodded easily and accepted his help to rise up. In the other room, Natsu took a beautiful hairbrush from a decorated drawer and sat of the bed, at her back. He then started passing the brush through every hair of hers with slow and careful moves while the juice was magically disappearing and the hair drying.

''Your hair is just like gold.'', he admitted with a smile.

She didn't reply. She just wiped away the rest of the tears and tried to smile.

''Thank you.'', she finally said.

After another while, Natsu brought the long awaited conversation.

''So I guess you want to find out a lot of things, right? I made you wait for so long…''

''Yes, please help me understand what's going on.''

''Hmm… where should I start?''

''Can you tell me everything, from the beginning? I want to know in what way I am related to Hikari…''

''Hikari…'' he said breathing deeply. ''Hikari was my and Rogue's best friend.''

''He… told me that…''

''We three were inseparable. When we were little children, we would all run away from our lessons and get together to play. Hikari was actually a princess, you know? And I used to be a prince.''

''R-Really?''

''Yes. My parents owned many counties. And that was because they earned them, many many years ago. My great-grandfather started out a poor merchant. He was poor, but with a strong a willfully heart. There were rumors going around at that time about a great monster that destroyed every country that didn't obey it. It was said to have a conscious and to like controlling people and ruling over kingdoms. My great-grandfather was young back then and he fell in love with the princess from one of the countries the monster ruled. He was hiding a secret, that of him being a vampire, but the only one he told was the princess, with who he was secretly meeting at night. And he soon found out she was also a vampire. From that point, they became inseparable and fell in love. For the sake of him beloved, he made a pact with the king. If he got rid of the monster, the king would have to give him his daughter as his wife and to let him be the ruler of the six kingdoms the monster was occupying. The king accepted, having the guarantee the poor merchant would fail. But when the monster disappeared and the merchant showed himself in front of the king announcing the defeat of it, the king had not another choice but to give up on all he had to the poor villager.''

''How did he defeat the monster?''

''He didn't defeat it. He took him under control. He made a pact with it, saying that he allows it to control him own body. The monster saw this as an opportunity to take over another victim. But my great-grandfather was smarted and stronger. From that moment, it was trapped in his heart.''

''I don't understand. So your great-grandfather took control over the monster instead?''

''Yes, because it had the will to get into his heart, but it became trapped instead. But this wasn't all. If he failed to control it, the monster would come out ten times more powerful and take control over the whole world.''

''Then what happened with the monster when your great-grandfather died?''

''At the birth of my grandfather, he decided to pass this task to all the Draganeel male members from then on. At the age of 16, when every heir to the throne would start to learn about the responsibility of taking care of the six kingdoms, the monster was transferred into his heart. He would start talking lessons about self control and especially emotions control.''

''C-Control?''

''I know what you are thinking. Yes, I also took those lessons. After my parents' death, I gave up on talking those lessons, but I was already strong enough… or so I thought… But anyway, before my parents' death, I was to marry princess Hikari Heartfillia, by best friend that had become with time my lover.''

''Heartfillia?! Hikari is a Heartfillia?!''

He smiled softly.

''Yes, she is. I'll get there too. So yes, my parents decided for her to be my bride. He had been engaged for ten years. In the third year, my parents died. I still remember that day. Everyone was sad, but I was crushed. I loved my parents very much. My father's last words were 'Control yourself, son. Life a happy life.' .''

He sighed sadly.

''Time passed and the wedding day was approaching. I was happy. Hikari was getting more and more beautiful with everyday that passed. But Rogue was getting more and more cold. There were only a few days until the wedding day. I was happy, really happy. I remember how I was drinking with my friends, talking about the good old days and laughing.''

Natsu covered his sweating face with his large hands and Lucy noticed how his voice was getting shaky.

''I still remember it like it was yesterday. Hikari was getting a painting of herself that day. I got the best painter in the world to make that one. I decided it should be painted in this room, this was Hikari's favorite manor. And there was this guy who I noticed had been looking at Hikari a little too much that time. He was also among my friends, but while we were laughing, he was silent.''

Lucy wondered if he was going to cry.

''He suddenly got out of the room. Yes, I remember how he walked out of the room with a sinister air. I followed him with my look, but I was a little drunk, so I didn't give it much attention. That was the first night. The second one, it happened the same. Hikari was getting a little agitated and the wedding day was just 48 hours away. I first thought it was because she was nervous, but the next morning she told me how that guy was acting wired beside her. She told me…. She told me how he… was touching her and…''

Lucy saw how he wasn't very well with going on. It was almost impossibly hard for him to tell her all these things. She was also sweating, because she thought she knew what happened next.

''Natsu? Why did Hikari die?'', she asked in a whisper.

He was now crying for good, but with no sound. He had his teeth gritted and his palm was covering his wet face.

Lucy widened her eyes. She was starting to understand what had happened.

''Natsu! How did Hikari die?'', she said with a little fear, getting further and further from him while her eyes fixed his guilty tears.

''I got mad. I got so mad, I didn't know what I was doing anymore.'', he squeezed himself to say.

''…Natsu.''

''I didn't know she would interfere… I swear I didn't know…''

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands. Her widened eyes were starting to get teary. Her back hit the wall. Natsu fell on his knees and burst into even more tears.

''It is I… who killed Hikari…''

For the next minutes, Lucy wasn't able to make a sound. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks and she felt her neck dry.

''I'm sorry… I am so sorry… for all these years… for 626 years I've been so sorry… it was my fault…I considered myself strong enough to control the monster… to control Kuri… But when one emotion gets too strong… Kuri is overtaking me… just like that night at Abban's place… just like that day at school… just like the night when I… when I wanted to kill that bastard… And I succeeded. But I was too angry… too angry. And when Hikari tried to calm me down with kind words… I…''

He looked at his palms with big, shocked eyes.

''… with these two hands of mine I… I stroke her heart… I still remember the smell of her blood… the one and only blood I have ever tasted…''

He looked at Lucy.

''…Because you have the same blood as she did…''

Lucy looked back at him with scared eyes, but she didn't make a sound.

''That night when I bit you… I was… desperate… I am sure Rogue told you everything about how I became obsessed with Hikari's blood… And because I haven't tasted it in 621 years, I… became like and animal…''

She stared at him, not daring to move an inch. His crying eyes rolled back to his hands.

''…I am sorry, Lucy… For everything I did to you… I am sorry, but I couldn't change the fact that you are… you are Hikari, somehow…''

For the next five minutes, they both didn't say anything. Natsu's tears somehow stopped.

''What about Rogue?'', she finally whispered.

''… Rogue? Ah, Rogue started hating me from that day on. He knew it was me who killed the woman he also loved. He hated me like he never did. and he kept on hating me because… he knew I was able to do something, and I didn't want to do it…'

''… Do what…?''

''I… had within my powers… I had the ability to bring the dead back to life…''

Lucy's eyes widened even more, if possible.

''He… wanted you to… resurrect Hikari… and you didn't want to?''

''Exactly…''

''Why?''

''I don't know… I always asked myself this… but I just couldn't.''

He looked again at Lucy.

''Lucy, the truth is that you aren't a human. You are a vampire, but you just needed to be awaken.''

''… What? What are you talking about? No, it's impossible, but none of my parents were or are vampires.''

''No, only your mother was. Your father also knows about this. I guess he didn't tell you because he wanted you to live a normal life.''

''And what do you mean by 'need to be awaken'?''

''Well, you aren't a vampire entirely, either.''

They looked deep in each other's eyes.

''Then what am I?''

''Let's say an angel.''

In normal circumstances, Lucy would've smiled or even laughed, but for now, she had a feeling he was talking seriously.

''An… angel?''

''You are Hikari, but you aren't. remember that time when, because of blood loose, you turned into another person?''

''O-Of course…''

''That was Hikari. Hikari lives inside your heart, even though you are not fully conscious of this, she is part of you. Actually, you are the daughter of the daughter of the daughter of the son of Hikari's parents. You are the descendant of Hikari's brother. You are the heir of the Heartfillia kingdom. You are a princess. And… I thought you would've have figured this out by now, but you are…''

He suddenly stopped, realizing this wasn't the right time to tell her. He rose up from the ground and moved slowly toward a little table and took an empty glass. He cut his hand in the place of the veins. Lucy let out a little scream. She had been taught that that was a mortal cut.

''It's ok.'', he said pretty calmly, watching as the blood was gathering in the glass. When it got full, the wound suddenly closed. Lucy gasped watching the impossible. But she was even more surprised when she gave her the glass.

''Here'', he whispered with a sad look on his face. ''It was a deal, right?''

''No, please, don't misunderstand; I didn't come here to…. I only wanted to apologize. And now that I found out what actually happened, I want you to know I am feeling even more terrible, so please forgive me!''

He frowned easily, feeling uncomfortable.

''But you did nothing wrong.''

His hand was still in the air waiting for her to take the glass.

''No, I hurt you. Don't pretend I didn't, please, don't make me feel even worse than I do now. Please forgive me.''

''I… forgive you, but…''

''Natsu, you don't understand. I was wrong. I hated you when you needed love most and I said so many cruel things to you, I was so mean and I only hurt you when you did your best for me… ''

She blushed, looking in the ground.

''… You… protected me and you… never gave up on me…You were always strong for me and… I don't want you to feel bad because you… killed Hikari… I mean… I am not mad at you because of that… I'm sorry, it sounds so selfish…''

Natsu looked deep in her eyes and then approached her with small steps.

''Oh! And I almost forgot! Rogue also forgave you, even though he said he didn't have why. He said he felt sorry for hating you without any reason.''

Natsu's face lit up in surprise, then in a little sad smile. He didn't seem to be happy thought. He more seemed like 'that bastard finally realized this!'.

''I see…'', he whispered. ''But Lucy… a deal is a deal.''

She looked wide eyed at the glass in his trembling hands.

''But why are you giving me this, Natsu? I don't think you would've wished for Rogue to succeed in his plan to get your blood.''

His face showed surprise.

''You do know that Rogue was the one who was trying to get at your blood, not me, don't you?''

''Y-Yes, I know, but… it is also you who need to drink this…''

''Natsu… why does Rogue want your blood?''

He hesitated.

''Because… Because I didn't want to bring Hikari back to life… he… wanted to have my powers to bring her back himself...''

''What…?''

Silence fell in the room just as sadness did.

''It's funny, isn't it? Everything that happened was just because of one person. Your tight bond with Rogue was destroyed because of Hikari, your sadness was also caused by Hikari. Hikari interfered our lives and nothing's the same anymore. Well, I can't say that she also entered mine, because as I understood she has always been in mine.'', Lucy said in a light voice.

Natsu stared at her with deep sadness. She was right. Her weak knees couldn't carry her anymore and she fell on the ground with a loud sound. Her eyes were getting teary again.

''I… I don't understand much, but… does everything that you told me means I had been lied all my life? I was actually neither a human, neither a vampire…? So does that mean I am a puppet possessed by some spirit you are in love with? You know, Natsu, I am starting to dislike this Hikari. Because of her… I am not even… _me_ anymore…''

''I'm sorry… I don't know much about this, either. But I do know one thing. Even if you are half Hikari…''

He kneeled in front of her.

''…Even if you aren't entirely a human… I've fallen in love with so hard I thought I would die when I saw you kissing Rogue.''

She blushed and kept silent, listening to his soft voice. Something felt horrible in her stomach.

''Think about yourself as a better Hikari that lost memories of her old self. Old self, Lucy. A self that had been always lost.''

She still kept silent, facing the ground while her tears were falling down her cheeks. Her stomach was getting worse and worse.

''…I didn't know you saw it…''

''Yes, I was there and I would lie if I said it didn't hurt. I felt jealous seeing someone else touching the lips of my Lucy.''

He slowly tapped her cheek in a gentle manner.

''Lucy, please drink this. I know you need it. Think about it like a medicine.''

''N-No, I don't want to! Rogue said himself that he doesn't need it anymore!''

''But you do! The moment I bit you, you became attached to me just like I did. That night… that night when I had fever… You took care of me…''

He smiled and she was amazed of how much love he showed.

''You saved my life back then. Because even if you didn't want to, even if it hurt you and even if the consequences made me wish you never did that… you gave me your blood. You saw how I became because I needed it. You will become just like me if you don't drink it now.''

''But how could I, Natsu?'', she whispered crushed. ''How could I when it makes me feel like a traitor?''

''Lucy… You know… you could've just asked. If you told me, I would've given my blood to you without hesitation. You didn't have to think about yourself like a thief.''

This was exactly how she felt. He took her hand into his and made her look in his passionate eyes.

''Lucy, for you, I would dig up the biggest mountain and bring it back to you as a souvenir!''

She laughed easily, wiping her tears.

''For you, I would fly through the clouds and pick up the best dreams for you to dream, and for you, I would go into your nightmares and fight the monsters that make you fear at night.''

''You're exaggerating, that's impossible.'', she smiled sadly.

''Not for me.'', he said smiling lovely and Lucy sight suddenly turned black. She saw a monster that she used to dream when she was a child in her nightmares and Natsu, who stroke a big sword into the monster that looked like a dragon. Her eyes got back to normal when she saw Natsu's smile.

''H…How in the world did you do that?'', she asked shocked.

''That dragon… you used to dream it when you were a child, didn't you?'' He smiled wider. ''So did Hikari. That monster it Kuri.''

''Kuri? But how can it be? I never saw it before!''

But the answer was obvious. Hikari was in Lucy.

''Now, child, will you please take the glass?''

''Bu-''

''Lucy. Your stomach feels wired, doesn't it?''

She hesitated, but then nodded easily. His look was simply obligating her to obey. Her trembling fingers touched the glass. She gave Natsu another glimpse. He nodded. She took it in her hands and stared at the blood. The next second, he body moved on its own when she drank the whole content in a gulp. It was the most delicious thing she has ever drank and it was the thing that she needed this whole time. Suddenly, she felt an enormous pain in her whole body. She whimpered and dropped the glass on the ground, letting it break into millions of sharp chips. She grabbed her neck, desperately trying to get air. Her body was sweating from every single pore. Natsu rose up fast.

''Lucy!'', he shouted starting to panic.

The girl rolled on the floor trying to calm her pain down and to get air. Noticing blood coming from her mouth, he realized her body was rejecting his blood. But how could it be?!

''Lucy!'', he screamed again kneeling beside her and thinking agitatedly what could he do? Lucy was struggling to survive and he felt more useless than ever. If her body was rejecting his blood, then he would have to get it out. He punched her in her stomach hard enough for her to vomit it.

But things didn't get better. She was uselessly gasping for air and tearing her dress off in pain while her already weak body was slowly giving up.

''No, Lucy.''

She stopped trying to breath. It was already useless. Her movements became slow.

''What in the world is happening?!'', he screamed feeling how tears were rolling down his cheeks. ''LUCY! Grab a hold of yourself, for goodness' sake!''

He pushed thirty times of her chest screaming ''BREATHE!''. The next movement was to breathe in her place. He hit his mouth against hers and pushed all the air he had in himself in her lungs.

''GRAY!'', he called for his butler, who appeared in a few seconds in an alarmed manner.

''Count Natsu, what happened?'', he said, his face getting pale as he saw Lucy of the ground and his master uselessly trying to give CPR.

''I don't know! I don't understand, she had to get well after drinking my blood, but she is dying.''

Gray turned even paler. He stood there, thinking.

''Come on, Lucy! Please… please, live…''

His sight got too blurry and now he didn't know what he was doing anymore. He begged between his teeth and kept crying.

''Please, Lucy… please… don't die… survive… don't die… please!''

He took a deep breath, and then screamed:

''DON'T MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY FOR ANOTHER CRIME! Don't let me kill you again, Hikari! Please! Help her, help her somehow.''

''Master… We need to call Rogue.''

''What…? Why?''

''Sir… it was also Rogue who bit Countess Lucy. This might me the first time I've seen such a case, but I think she got attached to two kinds of blood at the same time.''

''What in the world are you saying?!''

''Natsu…'', a whimper echoed in the room. The two pale faces turned toward Lucy's one, white like snow and covered in blood. She was making huge efforts to speak. Natsu wanted to scream her name in relief, but realized she wasn't speaking because she was getting better. These were supposed to be her… last words…

''…Natsu… you…wanted to tell me something… but you he-… hesitated…''

''Shhh, don't speak! You need to gain your strength until Rogue comes here.''

And with this, Gray left in a second for Rogue.

''You… fool… tell me already.''

She coughed while her trembling body was struggling to have her live for a little more.

''You… don't need to hear that now. Just hold on, child, everything will be all right.'', he said, his tears falling on her face.

''Please, Natsu…. I've waited for so long… to hear what you have to say…''

Natsu's eyes got foggy once more and he gritted his teeth in frustration. He looked at the pathetic face beside him everything happened so fast, he didn't know when they go in this situation. A few minutes earlier, she was smiling at his funny words. What happened? Her eyes were serious. She accepted no refuse. He had to tell her. He had to tell he the thing that he first tried to tell through Gray, back then when he invited her at tee. He tried to tell her in many other occasions, but every time he failed. And she failed to figure it out by now.

''Lucy… didn't Rogue tell you that a vampire only bites a human when he wants to marry that person?''

''But I'm not… a human…''

''Yes you are.'', he fondled her cheek gently. ''You are the one and only human I have ever loved. But even if you were a bird, it still didn't matter, because it was already settled between the two of us…''

Her face changed. He understood. She had guessed what he was about to say.

''You are my betrothed, Lucy. Ever since before your birth, it was settled for us to be engaged.''

Betrothed… the reason he bit her was not only because he needed it. He had to _awaken_ her, as he said. He needed to turn her into a vampire so she would be prepared to become his wife. The reason he just couldn't let go of her wasn't only because he loved her. It was also because they were engaged. The reason he has tried to make her fall in love with him was all for her sake. He didn't want her to marry someone she didn't like.

It was all for her…

Lucy coughed blood and another amount of pain travelled her weak body. When she calmed down, it was for the last time.

She found the power to touch his face with kindness. She smiled sweetly.

''You know what?... I wouldn't have minded marrying you… Congratulations, Natsu Draganeel… ''

He widened his eyes even more and more tears covered his cheeks. Her smile got even sweeter and lovelier.

''…You finally made me fall in love with you…'', she whispered.

For the next seconds, he didn't hear anything. She was still looking at him and she was still smiling. No… she wasn't looking at him anymore… she was looking much further…

She was dead.

… _no…no…no…_

''NOOOO!'', Natsu screamed and the whole manor shattered. His veins were palpitating on his red forehead. He screamed again and again and the manor was shaking more and more. His body suddenly started burning up and his teeth grew into fangs. His heavy breathing turned into a groan and his skin was turning into scales.

The Kuri was finally going to be freed this time.

''Natsu Draganeel! Control yourself!'', Rogue screamed desperately between the monster groans. Back in the ball room, Gray gathered the powerful men and send outside the scared ladies.

''Get away from my sight '', the Kuri still in Natsu's form said with inmost and beast groan.

''Natsu! Can't you remember what your father told you at his death?! Control yourself! You don't want to disappoint him, do you?''

There was a glimpse and Natsu took control for a second, saying with his normal voice:

''Didn't he also tell me to live a happy life…?''

The next voice was both Kuri's and Natsu's:

''HOW CAN I LIVE A HAPPY LIFE WITHOUT HER?!''

Natsu got bigger. Kuri was slowly talking full control. Rogue was getting afraid.

''How can you forget, Natsu?'', he desperately said. ''How can you forget how you were? Where is the gentle you?''

''Ha! Are you the one to talk, vampire?'', Kuri said.

''You are right. I did forget. But I remembered. I am sorry that I forgot. I am sorry that I hated you for killing Hikari. But I am not going to repeat the same mistake! AND I WON'T LET YOU DO SO, EITHER! Forgive me, brother. Please… don't let a girl destroy our friendship again.''

Another glimpse and Natsu was back, looking at Rogue with shocked eyes and a touched heart. Rogue's heart was beating faster. Did he manage to bring him back?

But Kuri grinned.

Rogue was thrown in the opposite wall on the room with a burning punch of Kuri's.

''Hahaha! Such touching words! You almost made me _cry_!''

The heavy laugh echoed in the whole manor.

''NATSU! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! I know you can, buddy! Hikari wouldn't want this to happen again, Lucy wouldn't want to see you be like this!''

''But she couldn't either, now could she?'', Kuri grinned, giving the black haired man a crazy glare.

Rogue started trembling in fear. With the next hit he got, the whole wall beside him got destroyed along with the next one. He saw blank before his eyes for the next seconds while the unbearable pain spread through his body. When he barely opened his eyes a little later, other men he had never seen in his life were fighting with Kuri, but it was useless. Natsu's body was getting bigger and bigger and seemed more and more like a dragon's. Rogue noticed Lucy's body somewhere between the ruins. He gained all his strength and held the bleeding wound in his abdomen with his hand while raising up and walking toward her. When he finally reached her, he put some of his blood into her mouth and hoped she would gulp. She then hugged her tight, trying to get her up. But the wound was too great and it hurt too much to carry her. Kuri noticed him. Its dragon chest bloated and when his mouth opened, revealing its sharp fangs, a huge ball of fire was thrown toward Rogue. By the time the man noticed this, he had the time to cover Lucy and then the impact happened.

He found himself flying through the wall and then falling outside, in the night, from the third floor. He moved one of his hands fast and a huge tree moved through the earth toward his falling place. He caught himself with that hand on a branch, dodging the crush. But the new wounds and burns weakened his grip and so, he fell on the hard ground, making sure Lucy was safe in his arms. Kuri also landed with its huge dragon body beside the wounded man.

''Kukuku….stubborn, aren't you?'', it said through its fangs.

Rogue let go of Lucy's body and somehow managed to raise up on his feet. He balanced a little, then with another move of his hand, the same tree he move earlier came flying in the air toward Kuri's head, talking it by surprise and actually aiming it.

''…That was pretty brave of you, trash, but do you actually think you could win against me?''

Rogue coughed.

''…No, I couldn't even win against Natsu. We were always competing one against each other back when we were small… But if I beat the crap out of you that would mean I won against Natsu, who you managed to take over. And I would win for the first time!'', he grinned and moved his hands further from each other and the earth split in two under Kuri's feet.

''Oh no, you don't!'', it said and stroke the air with its enormous wings, flying toward the man. With a 'tsk', Rogue jumped away, dodging the direct hit from the fangs and jaws, but not seeing the enormous tail, he got slapped to the ground. He screamed with pain. Getting slowly back on his feet, he concentrated on dodging the opened mouth that approached fast. Except of his left feet, his weak body was saved. He screamed even louder now that he felt how the huge fangs stroke his flesh and broke his bones. He wasn't able to take it on much longer. The fireball that came next burnt his whole body. Using his magic, he extracted in a second the water from the grass and trees around and shut the fire from his burning clothes and skin. The dragon kept striking without hesitation, moving the ground and dragging him into its laws. Rogue barely had time to dodge.

For a second, Rogue lost sight of it when it flew into the night sky. He took advantage of the situation and rose his hands to use his powers. But…

Everything happened in a second.

His chest was stroke from the back by a… hand. The pain was too big to scream. All he saw in that moment was red, bloody hand in the front of his chest. He coughed and vomited blood. The hand slowly got back, out of his body. He was able to feel every finger between his points and flesh. He didn't feel his feet anymore. He only saw the ground getting closer and there was no sound. He still found the strength to turn on his back to look at…

…Natsu. Natsu was standing there, in the full moon light, grinning and looking at him. His eyes were red. His hand was red. He raised his bloody hand and licked some of the blood with a sick look on his disfigured face. Rogue was panting even harder… no… he was trying to pant. But he wasn't breathing well anymore.

He saw a blond, beautiful girl running toward them. He saw her open her mouth and scream something he didn't hear. He saw her tears rolling down her dirty cheeks that shone in the moon light. He saw her grab Natsu by his shoulders and shake him. He saw his old friend slowly get back to normal as he studied her face. He saw his eyes tremble while he looked at her. He saw love. And then…

…he didn't see anything anymore...

…He was glad…

Even if he didn't get to see his love anymore…

…His best friend will…

He will have a happy life.

_They_ will have a happy life…

…He was glad…

…He was happy…

…_Farewell, my love, my friend…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow! I **_**have**_** to start thanking you all for your wonderful reviews! I know I know, I'm sorry about Rogue! Well, as you probably already guessed, this is the last chapter… Yeah, sniff, I know, I am also sad… Well then, make sure you enjoy and review as a farewell gift! :D**

''NATSU!''

Lucy came running and panting heavily. Her eyes floated in her own tears. She almost tripped again when she wasn't able to see the way clearly. Her beautiful dress ripped in some branches. She sobbed between her heavy breathing and she opened her mouth so scream again.

''NATSUUU!'', came out of her dry neck.

It was too late, she saw Rogue falling on his knees. Why was she running so slowly? Why now? This was one of those moments when she wished she was a man so she would have more force. Her legs tripped now and then while her chest was brutally moving up and down as her heart wouldn't spot reacting to the powerful shock and fear.

She was there. Only a few steps and she would reach him. She stopped herself from running in his steady body. With her whole strength, she stroke Natsu's shoulders with her fingers and nails. She shook him like her life depended on it.

''NATSU! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!'', she shouted with all her might. Her eyes caught the move of his teeth gritting and his bloody fists clenched. The onyx eyes were making huge efforts to remain Kuri, but Natsu was already gaining conscious as her slowly studied her face.

''Come on, it's me, Lucy, your dear Lucy, please! Come on, come back to me!''

Every inch of her body was trembling and her heart beats didn't have any intention to slow down. She expired with huge relief when she recognized the loving eyes of the man she knew.

''Lucy… But how…?'',he squealed tears forming in the corner of his eyes. His fingers raised in the air as he wanted to touch her face to assure this wasn't just his imagination. For a moment, he thought his mind had gone mad due to his pain. But she was faster, and as her palm hit his cheek with a lot of strength, he was brought back to reality. For a second, he was shocked. But the next second, Lucy threw herself in his arms, squeezing him under her tight hug.

''You idiot! Don't ever turn into Kuri again, you hear me?'', she cried.

He hugged her back with not little surprise. After a few more seconds, she threw herself back and rushed down at Rogue. Her heart was still beating like crazy.

The sight was sick. She felt her stomach turn upside down and she felt the need to throw up. A new round of tears showed up as her hands got stuck on her mouth and as her eyes studied the face of a lifeless Rogue.

''…Rogue…?'', she whimpered.

Behind her, Natsu was going through something indescribable. He slowly raised his trembling hand that was all covered in his best friend's blood. He stared at it with his pupils tiny. His breathing got heavy and he was sure he was going mad. Rogue. His best friend… was killed by this hand… in the exact same way Hikari was killed… He couldn't stand the overwhelming emotions, or more like his stomach couldn't. He threw up blood, coughing and trembling.

…He killed his best friend…

His mad look fixed Lucy, who was also trembling and crying, even though he only saw her back. He clinched his teeth and could feel the smell of his own fear. It was like this was the first time he truly understood what he had inside him. A monster.

He covered his face with his big palms. His checks were wet, but he wasn't sure if it was blood or tears anymore.

''Oh father, why… Why did I have to carry Kuri… I'm too weak… I can't…'', he whimpered falling on his trembling knees.

''Natsu.''

He didn't raise his look. Lucy's sever tone couldn't do any good right now. He gritted his teeth even harder until he couldn't feel them anymore.

''Natsu. I want you to listen to me. This is exactly what Kuri wants you to think.''

''Shut up.'', Natsu said shaking his head and feeling how his neck was burning. He knew Kuri was going to take over again if he didn't control himself _now_.

''Natsu! I know it's painful. I know how it is for you, but try to lis-''

''How could you?! How could you know?! You have never experienced what I did! You know what? I've been living a huge life and I think I am getting tired of it. I don't give a shit anymore if Kuri takes over! My great-grandfather was the stupid one to make something so risky. I don't care if Kuri is going to control the whole world! I don't care if I die! I _want_ to die, in fact! I am sick of this horrible life!''

She seemed seriously hurt by his words.

''What about me? I thought you loved me…''

''So what?! I loved many other people and guess what? They are DEAD!'', he screamed. ''What makes you so special that you think it's worth living just for you?''

''Stop it, Natsu!'', she also screamed, feeling some rain drops falling on her head, but the heat was only getting worse. Natsu was slowly losing the fight inside him. ''Stop it! I know you don't actually mean it! I know it isn't you who is saying those things!''

So why was her heart aching and her tears getting only thicker?

''I told you to shut up!'', he screamed and slapped her, sending her to the ground.

She slowly raised on her knees, sobbing and crying harder.

''No, _you_ shut up! And listen to me for once!''

''I've been listening to your stupid mouth for all this time! I've been listening to you stupid complains every time you felt the need to complain, I've been listening to your cries every time you felt the need to cry! I'm just so sick of you! I've had enough of your big mouth! Do you know how much I had to endure all this time? To shut my trap so I wouldn't make a wrong move in getting you fall in love with me? And it was all for _you_! You never cared for me! I've always been there for you while you were only spinning in circles blabbering about what a horrible life you had! You had friends, a father and a man that love you! But you still kept on having pity on yourself!''

She covered her mouth and closed her eyes, desperately trying to calm her crying down.

''Have you ever thought about _me_? They all called you kind and caring. How does that work? I only saw a horrible, lazy girl with a personality not worth so much pain. And I don't think Kuri knows all these things. It is me speaking here, Lucy.''

She held her breath, gaining power to speak.

''I know. I already know. I've been a horrible person. And I am so sorry.''

She gasped for air, feeling her chest much too heavy.

''But Natsu would never call me a lazy girl. Kuri had enough time to learn every single emotion of Natsu and I don't doubt there were times he actually felt like I said, but I know for sure… Natsu loved me… and he forgave me. You played well, Kuri, but you aren't Natsu. Please get out of him.''

Despite her deep pain, the look in her eyes made Kuri tremble. Not with anger, but with fear. There was something wrong with this girl.

''Ha! And you think you little girl can just order me around? You're seriously underestimating me.''

But what was that feeling it got from one look at her? She wasn't trembling anymore. She was supposed to look pathetic, but somehow, she was noble and imposing. It was starting to fear even more.

''And you are seriously underestimating me, too.''

The rain drops suddenly stopped in the air like little, sharp balls. The time stopped. Kuri looked around with surprise and fear.

''The man called Rogue saved me by letting me drink his blood. And that is not all. You surely do know Hikari. She was also a kind of vampire. She spoke to me a little while ago.''

''What?! Impossible, I killed her myself! She is dead!''

'' Hikari has the ability of time controlling. Just before you killed her, her spirit travelled forward in time and got in me. That is why she is part of me. And this is also my ability now.''

That explained a lot.

''Please get out of Natsu. I don't know my full powers because I never knew Natsu's.''

That's right. She now had the strength Natsu had.

''Don't flatter yourself, bitch. You couldn't control so much power.''

''Please get out of Natsu, Kuri. I feel my courage coming back and you might not want to see me angry.''

'' Don't joke around. I already saw you angry and the most you could do was spit.''

''For goddess' sake, you monster, stop devouring my fiancé's self!'', she said letting a tear fall on her cheek as she was getting angry.

Kuri grinned, but it was surprisingly weak on the inside. This girl had something that he feared. Control.

That was what he didn't understand. He saw her with his own eyes losing control so many times.

''Huh. Watch it, girl, if you get angry, you'll lose control of yourself just like this weak human here did.''

But he already knew the answer to that.

''I won't. One thing I learned lately was self control. If I get angry that is because of hate.''

''Shut up. You seriously think you can beat me? That _corpse_ there also tried, you know.''

He pointed to Rogue.

''Rogue gave his life for Natsu and me. Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that.'', she said between her teeth.

Something inside the monster flinched.

''Please get out of Natsu this instant.''

''Hahaha! In your dreams.''

''This is the last warning.''

''Come at me with all you've got.''

Despite his tough look, Kuri stayed sharp, waiting for something from the girl. But Lucy did nothing. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

''I did all I could, Hikari. Please help me now.''

She raised up in an instant and coughed Natsu's body, Kuri, in a tight hug while the sight around started spinning around them. The moment Kuri realized her plan was too late. He tried to get away from her hug, but he was only used to enemies getting away from him, not stubbornly getting attached to him.

''Let go of me!'', he screamed. But she was holding him with all her might. At this rate, they will reach her destination in time. He already knew what she was going to do, so he started panicking. His body got bigger and bigger, until he reached his natural form, of a dragon's. She wasn't able to hold something so big anymore, but she still didn't let go of one of his foot fingers. Noticing this, Kuri wanted to squash her on the ground, but they were floating in the middle of nowhere, while the surroundings were slowly becoming different. He recognized the old cave he used to live in. he recognized the palace where that villager lived then as a king after he tricked him.

Lucy was getting back in time from the moment Kuri make the pact with Natsu's great-grandfather. And because he didn't manage to get rid of her, she was dragging him with her.

''YOU BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! GET US BACK THIS INSTANT!'', he screamed. Lucy finally let go of him, panting. The next moment, she got up and started running to the palace.

''GET BACK HERE!'', Kuri screamed again. Flames came out of his mouth and his long neck started bending and trying to catch her with his sharp teeth. Lucy somehow managed to get to the palace without being killed. Maybe it was because Kuri knew he couldn't get back with her dead. He would have to wait other tens of centuries so get back. And right now, when he was about to take control over the whole world, he got intimidated by a little girl! Now he would never be able to do this. He groaned with frustration making the earth tremble under his feet. He had to catch the girl before she would change the future!

Inside the palace, the coronation ceremony for Natsu's great-grandfather was being held with much joy. The king was just about to place the beautifully decorated crown on the new king's head.

The huge doors opened with brutality and every single face out of the hundreds turned to face the one who dared to interrupt the big ceremony. They all say a weak, panting, blond girl making efforts to push the doors.

''What is the meaning of this?'', the old kind asked getting angry.

''Please stop this at once!'', she tried to raise her voice to be heart. All the people started murmuring feeling uneasy by the beautiful girl's appearance. Her torn dress was covered in blood, as well as her face and arms.

''You rascal, what do you think you're doing?!'', a soldier asked angry, walking towards her with big steps.

''STOP THE CORONATION AT ONCE!'', Lucy screamed. '' I need to speak to Zenith Draganeel!''

The future king rose up and stepped towards her with curiosity.

''How do you know my name?'', he asked calmly.

Lucy noticed his good looks. Natsu looked much like him.

''Sir, I have very important affairs to discuss. Please listen to me.''

Kuri's groan could be heard from not far away. Every single person was getting more and more uneasy and they continued muttering with worry.

''Listen to me!'', she screamed in order to be heard by everyone. ''I come from the future. I am… your great-grandson's fiancé…''

''Nonsense!'', a lady from the crowd said.

''It's true! Sir, please, trust me!''

Zenith, who was now in front of her, looked at her with concern.

''I believe you.''

''I am here because I need your help. Kuri was almost freed from your great-grandson's body.''

''What are you talking about? Kuri is only inside me!''

The people started talking louder with shock.

''Listen, you will make a decision. You will transfer Kuri in the body of your male descendants at the age of 16. Natsu lost control many times already, but this time, it's the worst, because he doesn't have the will to try to control it anymore.''

Another groan, this time much closer.

''I came here to tell you to change the pact with the Kuri from your time. I also brought Kuri with me because I have to get rid of it.''

Zenith kept silent.

''It's nonsense. I would like to help you, but how could we do anything against it? Kuri can't be destroyed.''

''What?'', the king shouted. ''I thought you already destroyed it, you bastard!''

''I… am sorry, your Majesty, but it's impossible. I only sealed it in myself.''

Even the princess looked shocked at the news.

''Please! I need your help!'', Lucy said, tears rolling down on her cheeks.

''It's impossible, I told you! Go back to your own time and take the monster with you!''

''Zenith Draganeel, I am begging you! If you don't help me Kuri is going to take control over the whole world!''

''What can I do? I am merely a… human…''

''Wait, Zenith!''

Everybody turned their heads to face the one who spoke. The pink haired princess walked toward Lucy and Zenith.

''I had a dream last night. I… thought… it was only a dream, but… '', she said as she looked at Lucy and studied her face.

''Lucy, was it? I dreamt you last night. And you were fighting a great dragon. And a man with pink hair was fighting beside you. I think I can help you.''

''Natsuko…'', Zenith whispered with surprise.

''Come, we can't stay here!'', Lucy said as she ran outside the palace. As soon as she stepped out, she stopped, looking with shock in front of her. Zenith and Natsuko followed her and stopped beside her with the same reaction. Natsu was sitting a few steps away from her with a peaceful face. It was… Natsu.

''Lucy! Lucy…'', he said smiling with happiness and approaching the shocked girl. He threw himself toward her, hugging her with affection. Tears were running down his cheeks.

''Lucy, I am back! I somehow managed to get rid of Kuri! Oh, I am so happy! I am back!''

''Natsu…'', she whispered still in shock. ''How could it be? You…''

''Why does it matter? I am free!''

''You're… free…''

''Yes, I am finally back to normal! Let's go back, my love!''

He looked in her eyes with passion and took her hands into his, his face approaching her slowly.

''We can finally go back to our own time. And I promise, nothing will ever happen to us again.''

''We…Go back…'', she whispered feeling her heart beat like crazy. This seemed too beautiful to be real. His lips pressed hers with much passion and she found herself melting in the kiss. She was just about to use her powers to get back in time when Natsu was grabbed from her with a powerful punch of Zenith's.

''Don't get tricked, granddaughter. He can't be my grandson. He's Kuri.''

What? Lucy was shocked again. She blushed realizing how easily she got tricked. This was, indeed, too sudden and too easy to be real.

''Zenith, we have to get it to the cave. In my dream, the two were fighting it in the cave.''

''Alright, my dear.''

Natsu turned into Kuri again. He groaned and fire came out of his mouth.

''Damn it, you stupid rascal! You were always one step further than me. But this is going to end right here, right now.'', Kuri groaned again. ''Because you're definitely not getting away with what you did to me.''

Kuri jumped and landed in front of the three, cutting their way. His long tail moved through the air like a dog's. Its chest distended and the three ran away, preparing to dodge a coming fireball. But, instead, out of the monster's mouth steam spread through them, so they couldn't see anything anymore. Lucy coughed a few times, and then felt some claws coil around her body and lift her in the air. She screamed with surprise, seeing herself up in the air, in Kuri's hand **(?)**. He flew up in the sky, his huge wings hitting the air with a loud tone.

The girl screamed for help, gaining Zenith's and Natsuko's attention, even though they still couldn't see anything. But Kuri was flying higher and higher and soon, her voice vanished in the distance.

''No more games, you little devil. This ends right here and now. You either get us back in our time, either kiss the ground goodbye.''

''What? But I thought you wanted to…''

''Get revenge? If you decide to die, yes I will get revenge, but right now, either choice you make, I will be free.''

''A-And if I choose to die… will you grand me the honor of a last wish?''

Kuri started laughing heavily.

''You think I'm a food, bastard? You aren't getting any wish.'', he ground hatefully.

''Well… it was worth trying…'', she whimpered as she felt his grip getting tighter. ''Let go of me. I choose death.''

''Oh? So fast? You sure?''

'''What, don't tell me you'll miss me.''

He angered and threw her toward the ground with much power.

She screamed, even thought she knew she won't die. Because she was half a vampire. And vampires didn't die so easily. And she was half an angel. And angel knew how to fly.

She stroke her hands in both her sides and stretched her feet toward the ground. Her fall lost power and soon, she landed on the ground like she just stepped out of a car. She couldn't believe what just happened. This was too shocking…

Zenith and Natsuko were running among the trees in the forest she landed. As soon as she saw them, she called for them.

''Where's the cave?''

''Oh in the heavens' name, darling, are you all right?!'', Natsuko asked and the girl could see she was dead worried. She looked at her with gratitude and only then noticed they must've been the same age.

''I'm all right. I'm still a little in shock because of what happened, but it's ok. Where's the cave?''

''We don't have time to lose, follow me!'', Zenith shouted running.

''Listen, Lucy.'', Natsuko said as they hurried after him. ''Listen carefully. You have to make sure you will fight this monster in its cave along with your lover.''

''F-Fight it?! Along with Natsu?! But it's impossible! Right now, Natsu _is_ the monster! And how can fight it? We both know I'm not good enough to fight it! I just found out today what I really am and it's a pure miracle I've been able to master so much in such a short time!''

''What do you mean? What are you?'', the girl asked with curiosity.

''I'm… i-it doesn't matter right now! I don't understand what I'm supposed to do! And how do _you_ know, anyway?''

Natsuko tripped when a tree's stump rose from the earth as the tree was taken and thrown meters away. She screamed when her body hit the ground.

''Princess!'', Lucy shouted as she rushed to help her rise up and at the same time dodging a huge rock that came flying towards her. Kuri groans and frustrated shouts stopped any possibility of the girls to hear each other. He was literally destroying everything in his way, throwing trees and trying to reach the three. Zenith didn't notice his fiancé's fall, he was still running. Now the two got a handicap; Natsuko's leg was hurt and bleeding. Lucy helped her get up.

''I told you, I dreamt last night what will happen today. I sincerely hope it will help.'', the princess said through her teeth.

''Can you walk?''

''Do I have a choice?'', she said loud so she would be heard. Kuri's groans seemed louder and louder. She made a few steps, making grimaces at each one. She finally fell on her knees, losing to the pain and panting heavily.

''I guess I couldn't keep up with you after all. Listen carefully. You have to hurry up in the cave. Follow Zenith and fast. You will somehow have to get your fiancé out of-''

''Don't be stupid! I can't let you out here! If Kuri finds you, you're doomed!''

''What?''

''Leave it, it's a word from my time. Come on, you have to hurry!''

''I can't keep up with you , Lucy, I'll only slow down! Hurry up, I already can't see Zenith anymore!''

''I'm not leaving you here!''

Lucy tried for the third time to raise her up. She used all her power and finally found herself holding her in her arms in a princess carry. They were both amazed of what power Lucy suddenly had. Must've been the vampire powers. In the moment they heard a groan right behind their backs, they turned their heads at the same time. Kuri, who fortunately didn't notice them yet, was about to step on them.

''RRUUUUUUUNNNN!'', the princess screamed.

Lucy ran like she had never run in her whole life, even if she was carrying another person. Her heart beats were also extremely fast, but they couldn't be compared to her feet. She almost tripped a few times, but she somehow managed to catch sight of Zenith in a pretty short while.

''ZENITH!'', she shouted. ''ZENITH, WATCH OUT!''

The man didn't hear her, but he also noticed the huge fireball that was falling towards him. It was too late to run, so he tried to take shelter under his own back. He wasn't burnt, but his cloth caught fire. Getting rid of it, he continued running just when Lucy was about to catch up with him.

''ZENITH!'', she screamed again. ''Zenith, wait up…'', she panted feeling already very tired and her arms getting numb from carrying the princess.

''Leave me, my dear. I will be alright and you need to get to the cave.''

''No…pant… We just got out of the forest, you're a straight target.''

Natsuko didn't say anything in return. She was also afraid to be left alone, but she was aware of being a burden for the girl. It was only then that Zenith finally turned around and looked around for the two. He stopped running when he saw Lucy carrying his fiancé and waited for them. Without a word (but still panting), he took the princess in his own arms and gave Lucy a short, surprised look.

''Can you continue? You must be exhausted.''

As a reply, Lucy didn't stop running. She didn't have a choice. She had to save Natsu. She had to save her world.

''There!'', Zenith told her pointing to a mountain a few miles away. ''That is the place where the cave is.''

''Whaaa..haah…aat? So faa…haah…ar?''

Giving her another short look, Zenith said:

''Let's take a break. You can't go on like this anymore.''

''And wait where?...haah… He's… he's gonna find us…''

As a respond, Kuri groaned somewhere in the distance. It seems like he thought they were still in the forest, which meant that fireball wasn't purposely thrown at Zenith.

''There's out chance. Let's hide!''

''No! There's our chance! Let's run! It's now or never!''

''But can you run anymore?''

He saw her dirty checks had been cleaned up by tears.

''I don't have another choice, Mister. I have to save him. He saved me just so many times before, I also need to save him!''

The man looked deep in her eyes.

''What is your name, my lady? I'd like to know the name of such a strong and willful lady as yourself.''

''Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia.''

He widened his eyes.

''Heartfillia?! What?! Why in the world didn't you say so?!''

He fell in his own thoughts. His eyes were slowly rolling among the rocks on the ground. He was realizing many things.

''I think I understand. I think I now understand what has to happen.''

''So you know Heartfillia?''

''Heartfillia is the strongest royal kingdom and also the one Kuri didn't manage to take over.''

''What? But Natsu told me-''

''Please. Let me finish. It was said the Heartfillia had an amazingly powerful will and so, it was indestructible. It is also the neighbor of the Draganeel kingdom. And it is also the kingdom that owns _that_.''

He pointed to the mountain once again. Kuri groaned once again and they both flinched and decided to hide for a little while among the cliffs. Once they were safe, Zenith went on:

''This is why I think you might be able to finish off once and for all Kuri. I still do not know how you will be able to bring my grandson, but I trust Natsuko's words and that means you will have to find a way.''

''Aw, that sounds so stressful! Let's see…uh… what if I make Kuri turn into Natsu, then… No… it seems impossible. Please help me!''

The man was looking down at his feet, thinking. The rock they were sitting on was cold and uncomfortable, but this was the last thing Lucy would be thinking right now. She looked at him with begging and panicked eyes.

''I was thinking… what if you manage to get your… Natsu, was it, back and… what if I undo my pact with the current Kuri… and you fight with it so it would never exist in your own time?''

''What?! Me, to finish Kuri off?! But… you couldn't, so how could _I_?''

''Well, you're a Heartfillia, I'm sure you would be able to.''

''And you are a Draganeel!''

''So what?''

Lucy looked at him with big eyes and gave her all in explaining the following:

''I don't know how you think you are right now, but… in my time… Draganeel is the most huge and powerful family that exist! And you are Natsu's great-grandfather!''

''So why would that make me someone great?''

''You are _Natsu's_ great-grandfather! Natsu is, like, super amazing! He's so strong and smart and kind and…''

Zenith looked at her with much surprise.

''…and you need to save him.'', he continued.

''But Zenith, how could I? I am so weak compared to him. what can I do? I don't even entirely know why I came here… I came looking for help, for _your_ help. So please, help me!''

He took her hands into his.

''Trust me, I _want_ to help you… But I also don't know how.''

Natsuko, who has been resting and thinking beside a tree, finally spoke.

''Zenith… I've been thinking… What you said back then… You said you could undo the pact with our current Kuri, didn't you? So what if this is it? What is she only needs to fight a Kuri, not her own one?''

''But wouldn't Natsu get back to normal be the same thing as winning over Kuri? I mean, this is the reason we got in this situation in the first place…''

''But this may happen again, right? And who knows if next time he will be able to control it.''

''I'm just saying that it seems kind of impossible to bring him back. What can we do?''

Silence fell over them like a thick blanket of iron. They were all looking at the ground, thinking and thinking. The sky was slowly getting darker and the moon was getting out of its hide out.

That was when Lucy flinched and her body started trembling with emotion.

''What time is it?''

The other two seemed surprised by her question.

''Why would you need to kno-''

''Please answer my question.''

Zenith looked at the position of the sun: ''… It's probably…like nine hours past the middle of the day.''

''Nine!'', Lucy exclaimed. ''And today is…''

Zenith and Natsuko looked at each other and Natsuko said:

''… Today is… the ninth of June, if I'm not wrong…''

Lucy closed her eyes. She seemed to concentrate on a calculation. After a few minutes, while she redid and redid the same calculation, she jumped up on her feet.

''This is it…'', she whispered. ''This is it!'', she laughed.

Zenith also raised up on his feet excited.

''What? Did you find a way to bring him back?''

Natsuko was looking at the sky, her face quite pale.

''Yes! Yes I did!'', she laughed with joy.

''It's about time! It's about time he will need my blood!''

She started dancing around and laughing.

''What are you talking about?''

''Natsu has become obsessed with my blood, he is a vampire! And tomorrow will be the day when he will come to his limit, the day when he will be exasperated to drink my blood! I made a calculation and yes, this is the day! In a few hours, he will be so stubborn to drink it, he will have control over Kuri! Do you understand? Oh, Zenith, do you understand how lucky we are?'', she giggled with joy.

A smile appeared on Zenith's lips. He had understood. All they had to do was wait for now. And also reach the cave. But Natsuko was still looking at the sky with worry. By the time Zenith noticed this, she was already pointing to the moon and sun.

''What is wrong, Natsuko? Why are you not happy?'', he said. Their happiness disappeared just by looking at the princess' face and big eyes.

''Zenith…'', she whispered softly still pointing at the sun.

Lucy and the man rose their heads at the same time, their eyes rolling toward the sun with curiosity. Yes, the sun seemed all right.

''What is wrong with the sun?'', Lucy asked. Any scent of joy had been vanished.

''I… remembered something…''

''What is wrong, dear?''

''In my dream… there was an eclipse…''

Lucy looked at the sky. The moon was indeed on the same sight as the sun. And the moon was moving, while the sun was not.

''So does that mean it's not nine, it's later?''

''Zenith… the eclipse… No, you don't understand. In my dream, the two had to finish the monster before the eclipse. And… look at the sun… look deeper.''

Once again, the two pointed their eyes at the sun.

''What is wrong with it?'', Lucy said.

''She's right. It seems sick. We can look at it very well, can't we?''

''Well I guess that's because it's sunset?''

''It's a lot past sunset!''

''But it looks just normal. I mean I don't know about you, but it's just the right size and color. Should it be any different?''

''I don't know, it gives a weird feeling, I told you, it seems like it's sick. Do you think…''

Zenith gave his fiancé a short, worried look.

''There's going to be a meteorite rain.'', Natsuko finished.

''F-For real?''

''We must hurry up. Lucy, can you get to the cave alone? I will probably be slower.'', Zenith said looking at the princess.

''I understand. I will be fast and… please be careful.''

Without another word, she ran away, getting lost through the trees. Natsuko looked at the moon with worry. _Please be safe, Lucy, _she thought.

She was already panting when she reached the end of the forest, where she could be easily spotted by Kuri. She wanted him to follow her, but she forgot that Natsu's scenting was getting sharper when he was _hungry_. She looked back, not stopping, but she didn't see any huge dragon destroying a forest in search for them. She was surprised, but she didn't let her guard down.

She continued running, taking a break once in a while. She finally reached the cave when she was out of breath. She fell on the rock floor, panting and resting for a couple of minutes. She looked at the sky. The moon was almost 'on' the sun. She looked around, wondering if Kuri wasn't already there. For another couple minutes, she walked around, waiting for Kuri to show up.

''What a nice night, eh?''

She skipped a beat and flinched. Turning around a few times, she wondered where that voice was coming from.

''The moon is so big…''

This time, the voice came from another direction. She swore she heard that voice thousands of times before, but she was too nervous to realize whose it was. Who in the world was talking?

''…And the sun is a little too small…'', the voice said right from her back. She wanted to turn around, but a strong hand caught her shoulder and kept her motionless. She saw a pink hair and that was right enough for her.

''Kuri!''

She surprisingly heard a little whimper from the monster and the hand returned, giving her the ability to face Natsu's body. She saw him catching his own neck and sweating. It was working! Her plan was going just as she wanted!

''Natsu! Please, come on out…'', she said.

Even though she knew it will hurt, she bit her finger, letting blood come out and making sure the smell was driving Natsu crazy.

''Stay… in …there….you bastard!'', Kuri groaned for Natsu.

Lucy found the right opportunity to punch him. If she made him weak, he'll lose even easier to Natsu. When her fiancé's body fell on the ground, she kneeled and held him on the ground with all her strength.

''Come on, Natsu, I know you want it. I know you want my blood. Come on out and fight for it!''

She punched him again and again closing her eyes tight. It didn't feel good to beat the crap out of your lover. She knew that this was a once in a lifetime chance. Kuri was getting weak and she was supposed to destroy him for good before the eclipse.

In a second, she felt a great pain and she found herself on the ground, blood coming out of her nose. She was just punched back by Kuri. She felt tears coming out of her closed eyes.

''…you bitch… I've had enough of you!'', he said screaming the last words louder and louder as he threw himself toward her, his body burning in red flames.

She covered herself in her arms when the impact happened. She screamed, not realizing what was going on anymore. All she knew was that it hurt more and more. Suddenly, Kuri stopped, whimpering again.

''L-Luce…'', she heard a whisper. She thought her heart would break in pieces. She saw a tear and for a second, Natsu's suffering eyes. She felt strength leaving, then coming back again to her. She needed to fight to see those eyes again. Her heart ached. She missed Natsu. She must've fallen in love with him without realizing.

''AAAARRRGGGGHHH!'', Kuri groaned ripping his skin out of his face with his nails. Then again, he fought with Natsu, trying to punch her. Because she was bleeding, Natsu was getting stronger. She was crying, but she rose up and caught Kuri in a tight grip to immobilize his dangerous moves. Her blood's smell was even stronger and Kuri was overtaken by Natsu.

''Come on, Natsu, please.'', she whispered in his ear.

As soon as he calmed down, he went crazy again, Kuri taking over once again. Lucy noticed his many failures to become a dragon again. So Natsu was getting stronger, indeed.

Zenith had been staying a few meters away for a few minutes, staring at the horrifying picture. Was this… his grandson?

Natsuko looked at the moon with much worry.

''Lucy!''

The girl heard her, but didn't get distracted.

''You have to hurry up! There's not much time left!''

As Zenith finished helping his fiancé sit down, he rushed to help the girl.

He managed to hold Natsu still, shocked of how much strength he had. Lucy cut herself even more and Natsu went crazy. Zenith almost couldn't handle the jump he tried toward Lucy. He was acting like an animal. No, he _was_ an animal. He couldn't believe this was how a hungry vampire was acting.

''What are you trying to do?'', Zenith screamed through Natsu's groans to be heard.

''Hold him like this a little more!''

''We don't have enough time!''

''Please!''

Natsu tried another jump, but Zenith managed this one too.

''Lucy! This is getting insane!''

Natsuko also screamed.

Lucy stared in Natsu's eyes. She stared to insistent, it seemed to hurt him. But he stared back, his chest moving up and down like an animal's. Just when she thought it was working, he tried another jump. Zenith didn't manage this one, though. She fell on the ground, Natsu on top of her. She stared in his eyes with even more insistence.

She saw him slowly calm down. She touched his chest and felt the brutal beats of his heart. Her cold hand cooled then down. Then, she touched his face with the top of her trembling fingers. Natsu was beginning to study her face. He was remembering something. He was waking up.

''Undo the pact…'', Lucy whispered to Zenith, her eyes not daring to risk getting off his.

The man started doing something, but she couldn't see what.

She only heard Natsu's breathing get normal. She saw his eyes getting calm and she felt his madness vanish. With gentle moves, she put her hands around his neck and dragged him into a warm hug. She felt him tremble.

''Lucy…'', she heard his sweet voice whisper with fear.

''Shhh…'', she said closing her eyes and patting the back of his head.

In a few seconds, she whimpered as she felt teeth running through her neck. This was the most calming feeling she felt in a while, though. Natsu was back. Her Natsu was back to her…

The ground started vibrating.

''Kuri.''

''What do you want, Zenith Draganeel? Didn't you already do enough to me?'', Lucy heard Kuri's hateful moan. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting in front on Zenith. He only seemed like a spirit, though. That's right, it was impossible to be sitting in front of his possessor.

''I called you here to make another pact with you.''

''I may have been a fool once, but I'm not falling for the same thing twice.''

''I want to undo the pact I made with you.''

This had probably been the first time Kuri was surprised.

''What's your trick, vampire? Why would you want to do something so dangerous?''

''There's no trick. There is one condition, though.''

Zenith looked at Lucy and Natsu.

''You will give up on half of your power.''

''Ha! Why would I do that?''

''Because you will die anyway, you demon! These two here will be the ones who will finish you off.''

Kuri turned its dragon head and only then seemed to notice them. He started laughing heavily. After a while, he calmed down and said:

''If you really think two vampires could kill me, you are seriously underestimating me. Fine! I will give up on half of my power just to show you that I could kill anyone even without my full abilities! Now release me!''

Zenith hesitated. Obviously. If Lucy and Natsu failed to destroy Kuri, this was bad for both this time and their present. Nobody would ever be able to trick the monster again, so it was a must for the two to win. He sighed.

''Be freed.''

He rose his hand and Kuri started talking form. He started laughing.

''You fool! You know I will kill all of you! I will kill the whole world and get rid of trashes like you!''

Lucy easily shook Natsu by his shoulders, whispering in his ear to get off. Kuri breathed in deeply then let the air get out of its chest with a loud sound. Natsu didn't move. Lucy pushed him and freed herself from the hungry man. She noticed this time she didn't get dizzy anymore and it didn't feel like she was losing blood at all.

''Natsu, please, you don't want Kuri to win this time, too, don't you?'', she said.

The man had his eyes closed. When he finally opened them, he stared for a while at her.

''Lucy!'', he said like he just realized who she was.

''Natsu, listen to me. We have to beat that monster no matter what. I know you-''

''It's all right.'', he said patting his face that hurt for some reason n. ''I think I already know what's going on.''

He looked at her with eyes full of love and gratitude.

''Thank you for everything. And I'm also sorry, but let's save that talk for later.''

He kissed her on her cheek while he rose up and took a fighting position.

''Yosh! Thank you for the food, now I'm all fired up!'', he grinned.

Lucy also rose up less enthusiastically, but she decided not to be a burden. Kuri laughed heavily and, as a first move, he stroke his arms in the air to catch them. They both ran in different directions, Natsu preparing his fist and Lucy whimpering to the pain in her body. The man jumped inhumanly high, his fist in front, and aimed for Kuri's eyes. The monster quickly dodged the move, slapping Natsu with its tail in a bored manner.

''Natsu!''

''I'm all right, I'm just warming up.'', he said raising from the ground with an embarrassed air.

Zenith was making signs for Lucy to come near him.

''You two must fight together!'', Natsuko explained when the girl reached them. ''Tell my… grandson this.'', she said blushing and looking at Zenith.

Natsu was fighting the monster, managing a few wounds on the thick skin of the dragons.

''Can't you stop the time and try something out?'', Zenith asked.

Lucy shook her head.

''No, I'm already using my magic right now, I can't hit two birds with one stone.''

''Remember, you can't win if you don't fight together.''

''Got it.'', she said and got back to the fighting area, trying to think of something wise to win.

''Natsu!'', she called.

Natsu was just trying a move. He parted his hands and the stone above Kuri's head fell on its head. After that, with a loud shout expressing the difficulty of what he tried, he lifted the enormous pieces of rock with his mind (it was still stressful and heavy) and threw them at the dragon. Kuri slapped them with its tail, breaking them in small pieces.

''I'm kinda busy right now, Lucy!'', Natsu replied panting and trying out many other moves.

''Natsu, we have to fight together, we can't win if you keep-''

''Watch out!'', he interrupted announcing a flying rock that came towards her. She let herself fall on the ground, dodging.

''ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!'', she screamed.

''That wasn't me! Be more careful!''

''How about you try to listen to me?! You might just want to hear this!''

''Guys, this isn't time to be fighting!'', Zenith screamed at the two. Kuri just then looked at him and seemed to notice a good opportunity to get revenge.

Its mouth opened and red flames started burning the whole cave. All four were hurt. Natsu breathed in and shut the fire with his powerful wind breath just in time. Lucy helped Natsuko out of the cave while Zenith gave Natsu a hand in stopping the dragon.

''What is this? You haven't died yet?'', Kuri groaned and let his angel pour against the two vampires with brutal and fast moves of its body. Zenith's power was only physical and mental strength, but he turned out to be useful to Natsu.

''This isn't going to get anywhere!'', he declared while desperately fighting. ''You must fight along Lucy!''

''But she doesn't know how to fight!''

''Give her a chance!''

''I don't want her to get hurt!''

They didn't notice Lucy come running towards them, her face all white and panicked. There was only a little before the moon would completely cover the sun.

''Natsu!''

''Lucy, get out of here, you'll get hurt!''

But it was too late, Kuri saw her and he was now prepared to hit her with his enormous hand. Lucy didn't move an inch. She already knew what would happen. The hand continued falling toward her.

''LUCY!'', Natsu screamed panicked. Why was she so calm?

But the hand stopped a few centimeters away from her worn body. She had a severe and determined look, but she was calm.

Kuri's reptile eyes widened. He was visibly trembling. Both Natsu and Zenith remained in shock. Why didn't he hit her?

''There's no need to hide in anymore, Kuri. I already learned your weakness. I had enough time to learn it.''

Kuri got back a few steps from her.

''What are you saying, human? How can the great Kuri have any weakness? Know your place and fear me!''

''Come on, you stupid dragon, I know that around you, there must always be fear. If it doesn't come from the people…'', she took a step forward. ''… then it will come from yourself! I can master my emotions, you know that? I learned self control and I know that is one thing you hate the most.''

''What?'', Natsu said. ''But _I_ didn't fear him, so how come he wasn't weak when he fought me?''

''Did you really not fear him?'', she said giving him a kind look. He didn't reply.

''Now, Natsu, since I know this much, will you accept me in your team?'', she asked blushing and with embarrassment.

''Well duh.'', he said smiling gently.

''And by the way, Kuri. I'm not a human, but I think you already knew that.'', Lucy said giving the dragon a mean look.

''You disgusting creature, stay back from the presence of great Kuri!''

''You know what?'', she said stepping forward. ''I think you are a little too full of yourself.''

''You villain! Fear me! I could squash you ay second, and you know that!''

''Oh really? Be my guest!'', she said placing her hands on her hips and looking with frowned eyes at him. ''You wouldn't dare! You know I don't fear you anymore!''

''What are you talking about? I have never seen you in my life!''

''But I did.'', she smiled.

Kuri trembled ever more. What was this creature? Could she be a witch? Everybody knew witches were strong enough to finish off a dragon.

''Hmm. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I am some kind of wizard, aren't you? You know I am a witch.''

''W-What? S-So you really are one?!''

Natsu was starting to have fun. This monster was more stupid than he thought.

''Oh yes. And do you know what witches can do? They can kill _anything_.'', she grinned.

Kuri stepped back a lot.

''P-Please don't come near me! I already acknowledge your strength, witch, but I swear, I didn't know you were the one who wanted to fight me! If I did, I would've never accepted!''

''Oh really? But I thought Zenith explained to you pretty clearly that _we_ want to kill you.''

She gave Natsu short looks from time to time. At first, he didn't understand. But then he got it.

''I am so-''

''Bow down, you miserable animal!'', she screamed.

Her body started to lift up in the air, her hands still on her hips. She flew high, above Kuri's head. Kuri obeyed her immediately, every inch of his body trembling with deep fear. He closed his eyes in respect and remained there. Now Lucy was able to get back down without being seem. Her fingers and Natsu's tangled and they gave each other a short nod. She closed her eyes and focused on her magic. She felt Natsu's powers. She felt his heart beats and her own accompanied them. She breathed at the same time as he did.

They were one.

Their hair started to float in the air and a warm light came from the inside of the little room they formed. They felt their bodies lift up in the air and they were as easy as a feather. The whole cave pit up in the light they emanated. Kuri opened his eyes and realized he had been tricked. He got up fast and tried to hit the two.

But it was too late for him.

NaLu's attached hands lift and started burning up in gold flames that got bigger and bigger. It turned out as a huge fire, and even though the four people were also included, it rather felt comfortable. But these flames burnt Kuri down. His groans and screams couldn't be stopped. These flames couldn't be stopped. And until the end of the dragon, the flames kept burning…

…The moon completely covered the sun…

It had all ended.

Natsu and Lucy were suddenly blinded by a strong light. They both heard Zenith and Natsuko's laugh of joy.

''Farewell… and… thank you.'', they said.

The two couldn't keep their eyes open, the light was too strong.

''Natsu!''

''Lucy!''

They found each other with their hands. They hugged each other, making sure they wouldn't part. They didn't feel any ground and, for some reason, they were dizzy.

That was when they felt water falling on their faces with a big SPLASH! They rose up in unison, realizing they have been laying in a bed.

''Yo lovebirds, how much do you intend to sleep? Do you want to be late to your own anniversary?''

They opened their eyes.

They were in a bed, in a huge and amazingly beautiful room. The sun was shining brightly through the white curtains and they heard birds singing outside.

Beside the bed, Rogue was grinning with a bucket in his hands. They looked at each other.

''ROGUE!'', they shouted enthusiastically, jumping on the poor, surprised man, laughing happily

''Whoa, what's gotten into you?''

They were both in their pajamas, wet because of the rough wake-up.

''Natsu, hurry up, man, there are, like, thousands of people out there to congratulate you!''

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other confused. The door opened and Lissana along with Jude Heartfillia entered with a big smile on their faces.

''Good morning, lovebirds!'', Lissana said happily.

Lucy rose up from the ground and rushed to hug her friend.

''Lissana! Dad!'', she laughed also hugging her father.

''What is wrong with you two?'', Rogue murmured. ''Anyway, hurry up, I told you, you left me alone to deal with all those boring old hags downstairs. They all want to congratulate Natsu and Lucy.'', he said in a boring manner, copying the people he was talking about.

Natsu and Lucy gave each other another look, then Natsu said:

''W-Why? What's happening today?''

Everybody looked at them surprised.

''What? You already forgot, you idiot?'', Rogue said to Natsu. ''It's your 132th anniversary! It's been 132 years since you two married, you really are stupid!'', he shouted.

''WHAT?!'', they shouted in unison, blushing.

''What? Why are you so surprised?'', Lissana said.

''E-Eh… Um… I thought that was last year… hehehe…'', Lucy saved them both.

''What? I think you are still sleepy and you can't think clearly…'', Rogue said.

Natsu, after looking deeply at Jude, whispered to Lucy.

''I think your dad is also a vampire…''

''You think because we changed the past, the present also changed?''

''Seems like it.''

''Hello there! Good morning!''', a gentle voice was heard and a beautiful, blond woman entered the room.

Lucy's eyes widened and she skipped a beat.

''Mother…'', she whispered in shock. Without hesitation, she rose up and threw herself in her mother's arms. ''Mother!'', she laughed while crying.

Her mother giggled with surprise.

''B-But what about Hikari?'', Lucy suddenly said out loud without realizing.

Everybody looked at her.

''Hikari? Who's Hikari?'', Rogue said.

…

Natsu rose up and took Lucy by the shoulders. His face was pale.

''I think there are pretty many things we have to get used to right now…'', he whispered.

They suddenly saw a little blond boy entering the room with tears in his eyes.

''Mooooommmyy, Nathan doesn't leave me alone!''

He started crying and hung his hand on Lucy's pajama.

''M-Mommy?!'', Natsu and Lucy said shocked in unison, both blushing furiously.

Another boy with pink hair came in, getting all tangled with Natsu's foot.

'' 'Morning, daddy! Happy anniversary!''

''Nathan, you devil, don't go around pretending you didn't do anything!'', the blond haired boy said.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other, both of them all red.

They gulped. They had to get used to their new life?

**Well then, I guess this is it… Thank you reading this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but many characters from this story are invented by me. **

**And to make you angry, I will tell you something: remember that night when Natsu was sick and Lucy got stuck in the same room as him? Remember how she thought she was locked by Gray, but it actually wasn't true, because he didn't answer? Well, you're probably wondering what happened to Gray back then…**

**Well I guess we'll never find out! :))**

**Thank you again for reading and review!**


	27. Chapter 27- sequel

**Oh well, I guess you asked for it and I had no other choice than to make a sequel! This ****is not going to be long, but I still hope you will enjoy it! **

It was quite a sunny day. Natsu put his pen down and sighed. He was finally done with the book. He was going to show Lucy his last chapter and ask her opinion.

She entered the room before he could leave it.

''Hey Natsu.'' she smiled. ''You done with the last chapter?''

''Yeah, I was going to show it to you just now. How about you?''

''Yes, I'm also done, but I don't think it's worth comparing them. I know yours is way better.''

She faced the ground flushing while her smile widened softly. Natsu touched her cheek gently and she raised her eyes toward his.

''I don't think so. Let's compare them. Or ever better, let's make the last chapter together, ok?''

He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers in a warm kiss. He felt her smile under it.

Yes, they were writing a book. The book's title was ''A Vampire Kiss'' and it was the book of their past life, their old adventures. But now, they were living another life. We all know how they got in this situation. But we don't know how they managed to _survive_ it.

It was their anniversary when they found out with shock how they were already a family. They took a few hours to discuss the matter, of course. They agreed to tell somebody and rely on that somebody's help. In the end, the one who they spoke with was Gray. The loyal butler assured them to keep the secret and he swore his loyalty for the countless' time in his life. It was amazing how he believed them in the first place.

Natsu and Lucy Draganeel had two children, Nathan (that seemed to have five years old) and Luke (only two and a half), they have been married for 132 years, which means the two kids were already living their second, or even third life. The two were the rulers of the Draganilia Kingdom, containing seven old kingdoms. Even though they were living in the modern world, it was the only real Kingdom left on the planet and it looked like it wouldn't crumble any time soon.

Lucy and Natsu couldn't just accept the idea of suddenly being married, so they 'dated' for a few months and they secretly had a real marriage. Gray was the only one there, he was also the preacher. After that, they tried to get used to the idea of having two 'big' kids and somehow got used to it. Five years passed and the two decided to write this book, ''A Vampire Kiss'', where they told their adventures, as well as sufferings and love. It was soon to be ready.

Lucy fell in love with Natsu more and more as days went by. She knew she couldn't escape it anymore, Natsu's love cage. She was sincerely sorry for what she was and for what she did. But he forgave her and he didn't use words to say it. She could see it in his eyes that he had risked suffering so much because of her from the very moment he fell in love with her; and he did it in his free will. He loved her too much to care for the little scratches she had made on his heart. And she loved him, also. And as I already said, her love kept growing.

It is also an important fact to tell, that she managed to survive without Rogue's blood. In this world, he didn't bite her, so she was only addicted to Natsu's; to her husband's. Oh… And yes, they were also curious (especially Lucy) to know what happened to Gray back then! But considering that this world's Gray has not know for such things, they were left curious until they forgot.

( please don't hate me…)

Lisanna, Lucy's dear friend, eventually fell in love with Rogue and Rogue fell in love with her. They decided to get married and Rogue bit Lisanna, so she remained Lucy's best friend also in the vampire life.

After many years, Natsu and Lucy had another kid, a beautiful blue haired (they also didn't know why) girl that became well known for her joyful personality and unfading smile. They named her Happy. She grew up as a wonderful lady that Abban fell in love with at first sight (even though there was a pretty big gap between their ages). He adapted his age after hers and… they also married.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to say about Nathan and Luke. Of course, they also found their wonderful and kind ladies and… they also got married (!).

As you also guessed, Lucy and Natsu slowly got used to their new lives and… along with their dear ones… they all lived happily ever after!

FOREVER!

**Natsu: Whoa whoa whoa there! What in the world are you doing, author?!**

**Lucy: That's right, there's no way something like that happened to us!**

**Happy: *crying* Aye! And why would you make me be a girl! And a stinky human, also!**

**Me: Whaaaaat…? I have a HUGE imagination, you know! I just HAD to make you two end up like that! I am a really obsessed person who would secretly appreciate if Hiro Mashima-sempai would have you… three… end up together!**

**Natsu: What the **** are you talking about? I am already together with Lucy and Happy! We're a team! And there is also Erza and Gray!**

**Lucy: *disgusted, blushed face* No, Natsu, she means something ELSE. She is EVEL.**

**Me: * crying* Waaaaiiit, I'm just being romantic. *back to normal* But on second thought, you might be right! It IS a little weird if your story was so romantic! Then why don't I tell the readers what REALLY happened to you?**

**Happy: Are you telling them to read the other story, our real one?**

**Me: Yes! And also the next story I am going to (hopefully) publish! Its title will be ''Attention, this is war!''. I will do my best to write it and I hope my imagination will be as openhearted as in this story. Please check it out when it will come out and look forward to it as much as I do!**

**Lucy: I hope it will be better than this one! And you promised me it will be funnier, you better remember that, all right?**

**Me: H-Hey! That's cruel! I know I am not a good writer, but I'm doing what I can! I know I only have many ideas and not the writing talent, so I am hoping I will soon be good enough at drawing so I can make manga instead!**

**Natsu: Weren't you already making comics about a guy or something?**

**Me: Oi, that's for school, ok? It doesn't count; I'm still not good enough!**

**Happy: Pfft! I already saw them. Compared to Hiro Mashima, you're rubbish!**

**Lucy: Happy, that's cruel! They're not that bad!**

**Natsu: Happy… *rising his thumb with a serious face* You have good eyes…!**

**Me: Hey, you two get back here! I'm gonna kill you all!**

**Lucy: Uh-oh, author-sama is going insane! I have to go and stop heeeeeeerrrrrr!**

***bowing down***

**Sorry for making you all go through this unforgivable experience of boredom and thank you for reading my story!**

_**~ 4ever-a-fairy**_


End file.
